Buried Secrets
by emeraldphoenix23
Summary: Nothing is ever as it seems and deception is everywhere. Bella's life in Forks was a lie and now the truth of everything is pulling her to one place...Mystic Falls. The secrets she's kept buried are gonna come out.
1. Preface

You all know my story or at least you think you do. Three years ago I had it all a vampire boyfriend, a new family, and friends. Things were good and then I was attacked by James, but even that didn't really affect me. It wasn't until my 18th birthday my world shattered…...you know what happened so we won't go into it. I was broken, but my friend Jake started to help until he found out what he was and left me too. Now I'm 21 and the truth is my entire life is a lie…..who I am is a lie. My real mother died in child birth and Charlie happened to be her best friend so he took me in. He is the only one other than my biological family that knows who I am.

In this world you have humans, vampires, witches, and werewolves…..I don't belong in any of these categories…..I don't belong anywhere. I've had to stay hidden in an attempt to be normal, but now I can't anymore. People's lives are at risks and if I don't get involved the world we know will become a very scary place. I don't want to do this, but I can't stand by and watch as innocent people are caught in the crossfire.

A war is beginning between everyone supernatural or not. Humans are caught in the crossfire and I know soon I won't be able to hide anymore so I'm choosing the time and place I come out of hiding. I'm not weak as everyone thinks, I'm not sweet, or quiet or shy, but what I am is…..complicated.


	2. Chapter 1: New Player in the Game

_**New Player in the Game**_

Caroline was trapped and Tyler was just standing there looking at her when one of the wolves ran in.

"Kill her." He said to Tyler and handed him a cross bow.

Tyler took it and he hesitated. This was his friend; could he really kill her? He never got the chance to answer that because someone hit the other wolf in the back of the head and grabbed Tyler's arm.

"You really think you can pull that trigger?" a female's voice asked.

Tyler looked to see a young girl in her twenties wearing a black leather jacket, bootcut jeans and a black shirt. She had blue eyes and when his grip eased on the bow, she took it from him smiling.

"Good choice kid." She said.

Before anything else was said, the wolf the girl had knocked out got up and punched her;

"You shouldn't have come here, you don't belong." He said.

The mystery girl had been knocked into Caroline's cage and Caroline saw that when she opened her eyes, they were yellow like Tyler's, but quickly went back to normal. The guy went to punch the girl again, but she blocked it and stood up trying to hit him, but he caught her fist.

"Well you know me Terry…I'm hard headed." The girl said and head butted the guy, causing him to trip and hit his head again on the sink. The girl unlocked the cage and held her hand out to Caroline, "Calm down, I promise I'm not here to hurt you, but we need to leave."

Caroline took her hand and headed outside the trailer with Tyler following behind, but she didn't get far as Jules grabbed her and pinned her against the trailer. Caroline saw Stefan and Damon on the ground, injured, and Tyler coming out, just staring as they were about to be killed.

Caroline waited for Jules to kill her, but she never got the chance as the mystery girl came out through the sky light and jumped behind Jules. The girl grabbed Jules and threw her off of Caroline, then she headed for Ray who was about to stake Damon. Damon watched as shock crossed Ray's face when the girl grabbed his hand, stopping the stake. Ray stood up and went for a punch but the girl blocked it and then kicked him in the gut, sending him into a tree. The girl and Damon locked eyes for a second before she went over to Stefan and grabbed his attacker throwing him into the trailer.

"What are you doing here?" Jules yelled at the mystery girl.

"Stopping you." The girl replied.

"You have no place here among us." Jules sneered.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't ask to be here and I would never want to join ranks with you." The girl said laughing.

"Leave." Jules said.

"Make me." The girl replied, but suddenly she tensed, "You know what I would love to stay and catch up, but I gotta split…see ya soon, Jules." She said and disappeared.

A moment later Jonas (Luka's dad) appeared and all the wolves slumped down in pain.

"Elijah promised Elena her friends would be safe and I'm here to up hold that promise. You all need to leave now." Jonas said. Caroline, Damon and Stefan quickly left and Jonas looked at Tyler, "When your friends wake up, you need to tell them they need to get the hell out of town." And with that Jonas left.

.*.*.*.*.

Tyler needed to talk to Caroline, but she shut the door in his face.

"You didn't think it would be that easy did you?" he heard someone say behind him and he turned to see the mystery girl.

"Who are you?" Tyler asked.

"The one trying to save your ass." The girl replied. "You left her to the wolves…literally she's not gonna forgive easily."

"Then maybe I should go back to Jules." Tyler challenged.

"Tyler, there's a reason your uncle never told Jules or the others about you…he didn't want you involved in this." She replied.

"How did you know Mason? In fact how do you know Jules…she looked like she hated you." Tyler said.

"Yeah she does, but we aren't talking about me right now. Look Mason was a friend, after everything went down between Jules and me, he stuck by my side and I owe him, but I'll tell you this now, if Damon hadn't of killed him, I would have been forced to do it." The girl explained and Tyler looked confused, "Come here." The girl said and she led him over to her car and popped the trunk. She pulled out a huge box and handed it to him, "Here this was your Uncle's and it will explain everything better than I can." She said as she shut the trunk.

As she headed for the driver's seat Tyler said, "Wait, how do I get in touch with you?"

She smiled, "I'll be around kid."

"What about Jules?" Tyler asked.

"Take my advice and stay away from her…she's poison and Mason knew that." She replied.

"What's your name?" Tyler asked as she got in the car.

The girl rolled down the window and said, "You can call me B…everyone does." She said and sped off.

.*.*.*.*.

On the way to Caroline's, Damon bombarded her with questions.

"Who was that girl?" he asked.

"For the last time Damon, I don't know…she came in saved my ass twice and then saved your ass." Caroline snapped. "I think she's a werewolf though…when the guy in the trailer hit her, her eyes got that gold color like Tyler's."

"I don't think we need to worry about her." Stefan said. "If she wanted us dead, I'm sure we would be; plus it looks like Jules wasn't too happy to see her either."

"I don't care, I want to know what she wants." Damon said.

"We'll work on it tomorrow Damon," Stefan said and put a hand on Damon's shoulder.

Damon agreed and decided to meet up with the news lady. Stefan got Bonnie and Elena to help Caroline and he headed home. Tyler looked at the box sitting on his bed and finally, he started rifling through everything.

.*.*.*.*.

John Gilbert arrived outside the door of the tomb and Katherine came forward.

"I want out John." Katherine said.

"I'm working on it." He replied.

"Who knows you're here?" Katherine asked.

"No one; it's just between you, me, and Isobel." John replied.

"And me." A voice said and John whirled around to see the mystery girl.

"It can't be." Katherine whispered.

"Oh but it is." The girl replied, "You know John, you really ought to cut your losses with Kathy here…she won't make it to the end of the story."

"Who are you?" John asked.

"Someone you don't want to mess with." The girl said and stepped closer, "If you know what's good for you, you will protect Elena above Katherine…now get out of here before I kill you."

John ran stumbling out of the tomb and the girl turned her attention to Katherine.

"I thought you were dead." Katherine said.

"Deception is a family trait Katerina; I learned it well." The girl replied. "You never should have come here and tried to hurt these innocent people."

"No one's innocent." Katherine sneered.

"These people are the only reason you have a problem and that is because you're a selfish, manipulative bitch." The girl said and headed for the stairs, but then stopped, "Hey Katherine…don't go anywhere." She said and laughed.

.*.*.*.*.

Two days had passed since Caroline had been kidnapped and everyone was on edge due to the arrival of this potential new player.

"Any ideas on who she is?" Bonnie asked.

"Nope," Damon said and slammed down his drink, "I do know this…the wolves were quite surprised she was here, plus she booked it before Jonas arrived."

"I don't care what you say…she saved our butts, so I think we should give her a chance." Caroline said.

Tyler walked in at that point and headed straight for Caroline and the others, "Can we talk?"

"What'd you want to feed us to the wolves?" Damon asked.

"No," Tyler replied. "Please."

"No." Caroline said and got up to leave, but she stopped, "Damon…she's here."

Damon stood up and saw the mystery girl from the other night. She was wearing a black motorcycle jacket, ripped bootcut jeans, and high heel boots. She looked our way and then headed to the bar.

"I'm going to talk to her." Damon said and headed to the bar.

Damon had some wolfsbane and he planned on using it on her to see if she was a werewolf.

"Pretty girl like you shouldn't drink alone." Damon said and sat down next to her.

The girl turned and faced Damon, "Why don't you just cut the chase Damon." She said.

"Not one to beat around the bush." Damon said.

"Never seen the point in wasting time." She replied and she took a deep breath.

She realized he had wolfsbane and she decided to play along. She looked away, for a moment, behind her shoulder to see Tyler and as she did, Damon poured the wolfsbane in her drink.

When she faced Damon again, he picked up the drink and handed it to her, "Well then let's have a drink and then get down to business."

"Sure." She replied and clinked her glass with his and downed the drink with no problem as Damon watched perplexed. She sat her glass down and looked at Damon, "Sorry but wolfsbane doesn't affect me like it does Jules or Tyler."

Damon tensed, "What are you?" he asked.

"Complicated." She replied and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked.

"You're boring, so I'm gonna go shoot some pool." The girl said and walked over to the tables.

Damon sat at the bar for a minute and then got up, walking over to her;

"Need someone to school you in the game?" Damon asked smirking.

The girl's eyes narrowed, "I know how to play and I never lose." She replied.

"Neither do I." Damon countered.

"Actually you just did with your little wolfsbane test." Bella said as she finished racking the balls. "Break." she said as she took off her jacket revealing a black spaghetti strap tank.

Damon grabbed a pool stick, but before he broke he looked at the girl, "How about we make this interesting; every ball I get in, I get a question and vice versa."

"I'm game." The girl replied.

Damon made one in and looked at the girl, "What's your name?"

"B." the girl replied.

Damon made another, "What were you doing in the woods last night?"

"Well from the looks of it, I was saving your ass." The girl replied. Damon missed his shot and the girl smirked, "Game over."

"You haven't even shot yet." Damon said.

The girl shrugged, "Whatever you say, but here's the thing, instead of me asking a question, I'll tell you what I know." She said and made the first one in, "You're Damon Salvatore, been around quite some time along with your brother Stefan…blah, blah, blah." She made another, "You're trying to protect Elena, who is the doppleganger and has made a deal with Elijah." She made another, "Blondie over there is newly changed; Katherine killed her and used her for a bit."

Damon gripped the pool stick tighter as the girl continued after she made another, "Bonnie over there is a Bennett witch, who was tricked into handing over the moonstone. The guy with her is Jeremy, Elena's brother although technically they're cousins, since Elena's real dad is John Gilbert and Isobel Saltzman; Alaric's late wife who you turned." Damon's eyes narrowed as the girl lined up her next shot and made it, "Jules came here looking for Mason, who you killed and when she tried to attack you, she ended up killing your friend Rose instead."

Damon walked over to the girl and grabbed her arm, "Enough." He growled.

"I'm not done yet." She replied and yanked her arm from his grasp before shooting in two more. "Now you all are stuck in the middle of an age old feud with not only werewolves but Originals as well. Elijah wants to lure out Klaus and kill him, but there's more to the plot and you know it." The girl lined up the eight ball and looked Damon dead in the eye as she shot it and it went in. "Game." She said and went to grab her jacket.

Damon grabbed her right arm and held on tight, "I'm done playing games little girl, now tell me what I want to know."

Instead of stepping away or fighting Damon, she stepped closer to him. "I'm not playing games. All you need to know is; I'm here to help you."

Damon was about to say something when he caught sight of an unusual mark on her arm and turned it over to see it closer. Damon noticed the girl had stopped breathing and he knew why.

"Cold One." He whispered and the girl yanked her arm away.

"Long time ago." She said answering his unspoken question. "Be seeing you soon Damon; work on your shots, it's no fun playing someone who can't shoot worth shit." She said and put on her jacket leaving.

Damon went out after her, but she had already disappeared and he couldn't catch her scent anywhere.

**A/N: Alright you guys how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know what you thought and if I should continue they story. I really need your input on if I should continue with the story. The second chapter is written, but I won't post until I've finished writing the third one.**


	3. Chapter 2: Surprise Dinner Guest

_**Surprise Dinner Guest**_

"I'm tired of waiting around." Damon said slamming his fist on the table in Elena's kitchen, "That little blonde…ugh…knows more about this than we do and I want answers."

"Damon if she wanted to hurt us, she would have by now." Stefan said.

"Don't be so naïve little brother. It will get you killed." Damon said.

"Guys just stop…the fighting isn't gonna help us find anything." Elena said, playing mediator once again.

Their conversation ceased when Jenna came in.

"Hey guys," Jenna said as she put some groceries on the table. "I'm about to start dinner; Damon, Stefan are you staying?"

"Of course Jenna, I wouldn't miss it." Damon said, "Let me help."

"We're having some company come too." Jenna said.

At this all three of them tensed…the last time company had come, it had been Elijah.

"Excuse me." Elena said before she left the kitchen.

Damon stayed to help Jenna while Stefan went to check on Elena.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asking as he entered into Elena's room.

"No," Elena said. "He's coming here."

"We don't know if it's him." Stefan said trying to calm her down. "Jenna also invited Caroline, Bonnie, and Alaric. I promise you will be safe."

They laid on her bed until Jeremy came in.

"Hey dinner's ready." He said.

As they walked down the stairs the doorbell rang and they tensed. Immediately Alaric, Bonnie, Caroline, and Damon were in the entry way.

"It's not the president that's coming to dinner you guys." Jenna said pushing past them and opening the door.

They couldn't see who was at the door as Jenna blocked their view.

"Isabella, I'm so glad you could make it." Jenna said and opened the door wider.

Caroline gasped as the Salvatore's tensed because the guest was the mystery girl.

"Jenna please, call me Bella. You know I've always hated Isabella." She said and walked in smiling.

Jenna closed the door and embraced the girl in a hug, "Oh it's so good to see you and you're so grown up. How's your mother?"

"Mom's good and sends her hellos." Bella replied. "Jenna no offense, but I feel like I'm a side show freak."

Jenna turned to see everyone staring at Bella, "Guys, quit being rude."

"Aunt Jenna, who is this?" Elena asked.

"You remember my friend Renee…this is her daughter Bella. It's been what, five years since I last saw you." Jenna said.

"About." Bella replied.

"Well this is my boyfriend Alaric, my niece Elena and nephew Jeremy, and their friends Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan and Damon." Jenna said making introductions.

"Nice to you meet you guys." Bella said.

"Well don't be a stranger, take your coat off and stay a while." Jenna said.

Bella discarded her coat and followed Jenna into the kitchen.

"Is that the girl from the other night?" Bonnie asked.

"Yep." Caroline said.

"Should we be worried?" Jeremy asked as they watched Jenna talk to the girl.

"I don't think so." Stefan said as he headed into the kitchen, followed by the others.

"This smells amazing Jenna. Last time I saw you, you burnt the spaghetti noodles." Bella said laughing.

"Well I didn't really make it…Damon did. I just handed him the ingredients and here it is. Wine Bella?" Jenna said.

"Yes please." She said.

"I just can't believe it's been five years…last time I saw you, I was visiting you in Forks and you were dating that guy…what was his name…" Jenna trailed off.

"Edward." Bella replied softly as she looked down at her scar.

This didn't go unnoticed by Damon.

"Yes and you had just gotten home from the hospital after you fell down those stairs. I hope you aren't clumsy anymore." Jenna teased.

Bella snapped out of her flashback and put on a smile, "I have my moments, but nothing more than a couple scrapes and bruises." Bella said and then turned to the others, "Jenna we're being rude and ignoring the others. So Elena, your aunt tells me that you are gonna be graduating soon…any ideas on what you want to do?"

Elena was taken aback by the question, "Um I don't really know." Elena said.

"What do you do Bella?" Damon said leaning on the counter.

"Oh I'm taking a break from school right now, but I was studying English Literature." Bella replied coolly. "What about you Damon, what do you do?"

"A little bit of everything." Damon said.

"I bet." Bella said, "Alaric, Jenna said that you teach at the high school."

"Yes, history." Alaric replied.

"Yes and he gets to see these wonderful faces every day." Jenna teased and then kissed him.

"Whoa Jenna, PDA much?" Bella asked laughing.

"I remember how you and Edward were…what ever happened between you two?" Jenna asked.

Bella took a deep breath, "He moved away and we broke it off."

"Dating anyone now?" Jenna inquired.

"No, I'm single and enjoying it." Bella replied.

"So how long are you going to be in town?" Damon asked.

"Don't really know, just kind of staying as long as I need to." Bella replied.

Jenna started to head for the dining room, "Hey Elena, Jeremy will you guys help me?"

"Sure." They said and followed her.

Damon spoke as soon as Jenna was out of earshot, "What kind of game are you playing?" he said and grabbed her arm.

Bella stepped closer to him, "I'm not the type to play games Damon."

"Then what are you?" he hissed.

"Like I said I'm complicated." She replied coolly and yanked her arm out of his grasp.

Jenna walked in and Bella smiled as if nothing was wrong, "Hey Jenna, where's your bathroom?"

"Upstairs and to the left." Jenna said.

"I'll show you." Jeremy said and untangled himself from Bonnie, who stood there shocked.

Jeremy led Bella up the stairs, "Here." He said.

"You know, you can calm down. If I wanted to do something, I would have done it already. I'm not your enemy." Bella said leaning against the wall.

"Sorry, not much into the whole trusting." Jeremy replied.

"Is that why you came up here…to make sure I didn't screw with anything?" Bella asked.

"Yes." Jeremy replied.

Bella just shook her head and used the bathroom. When she came out Jeremy was waiting, "Want to check and make sure I didn't do anything?" she teased.

Jeremy shook his head and followed her as she headed back down the stairs. They stopped just outside the kitchen and Bella held up a finger to her mouth to tell Jeremy to be quiet. They listened intently to the conversation.

"Damon I mean it. You can get away with most of your crap with me but not on this issue." Jenna said.

"Come on, I'm just trying to get to know the girl." Damon said.

Jenna stepped closer to Damon and said, "I won't let you sink your teeth into her."

Jenna grabbed the bread and headed for the dining room.

"Well there's an idea." Damon said when Jenna was out of earshot, "I truly wonder what wolf taste like."

Bella walked into the kitchen, "Keep dreaming vamp, you won't be tapping this vein." She said and grabbed her wine glass and headed for the dining room.

Damon's eyes followed her, sending daggers into her back.

Bonnie couldn't hold in her laughter any longer, "I like her; anyone who can get under Damon's skin is good with me. Come on Jeremy, I want to get to know her better." And they headed to the dining room.

Everyone sat down and started eating quietly until Damon spoke up.

"So Bella, how exactly do you know Jenna?" he asked.

"Well Jenna, Elena's mom Miranda, and my mom used to be really good friends when they were younger." Bella said.

"Yep, although Miranda and Renee were older than me they let me into their little group." Jenna said.

"I didn't know that." Elena said shocked.

"Well this was way before you were born Elena and after you were born, your mom was so wrapped up in you she just fell into mom mode." Jenna said.

"Bet the same thing happened with your mom, huh Bella." Damon said prodding to get info out of her.

"Actually between my mom and I, I've always been the adult…my mom's a free spirit." Bella said laughing.

"You can say that; I swear Renee gives me a run for my money." Jenna said laughing.

"So Bella, tell us about your family." Damon said placing his elbows on the table.

"Damon, stop bothering her." Jenna said narrowing her eyes at him.

Bella laughed, "No it's alright Jenna; well my mom and dad divorced when I was 2, I spent most of the years with my mom until my junior year of high school when she remarried a minor league baseball player. She wanted to go on the road, but didn't want to leave me so I choose to move with my Dad, who is chief of police of Forks, Washington. Graduated in the top of my class; I traveled for about a year and half after high school and then enrolled in Washington University. I got bored and here I am. Anything else you want to know? I mean if you want my personal profile, I can give it to you; you know my likes and dislikes in a man." She said and winked at Damon.

Jenna laughed, "Still have a quick wit I see. So Bella, I never got to ask where are you staying?"

"The motel just outside of town." Bella answered.

"That old dump." Caroline scoffed.

"Sorry but when funds are limited, you make do with what you got." Bella said shrugging.

Damon saw this as the perfect opportunity to get the upper hand.

"Well Bella, you know I live at the Salvatore boarding house and we have more than enough room for you if you would like." Damon said "I mean any friend of Jenna's is a friend of mine."

Elena dropped her spoon, Stefan tensed glaring at his brother, Bonnie and Jeremy quit breathing, Caroline and Alaric just watched as if there was a car crash happening and Jenna just eyed Damon. Bella was the only calm one.

"Damon that's very kind of you and I would love to take you up on your offer." Bella replied smiling. "That is if you are absolutely positive I won't be intruding."

Damon was speechless; he was sure he had gotten the upper hand but once again this mysterious girl had surpassed him.

Damon regained his composure and set aside his initial reaction. "Oh it's no trouble at all Bella, in fact, it would be my pleasure."

"Great well how about after dinner, I go get my stuff and meet back here and I follow you to your place." Bella said.

"Bella I don't think that's a good idea." Jenna interjected.

"Oh calm down Jenna, besides you know my bite is worse than anybody's." Bella said and studied Damon as she said this.

His eyes widened a bit, but quickly went back to being nonchalant. In truth Bella was studying everyone; getting a read on how they reacted to things. Bella needed to know how to approach each person as not to alarm them when she did divulge information. The only person she had decided not to tread carefully with was Damon…something about him got under her skin and she hated it.

"Dessert anyone?" Elena asked, trying to ease the tension that now covered the room.

"I would love some Elena." Bella said and stood up. "Jenna do you need a refill on your wine?"

"Yes please." Jenna said as she handed her glass to Bella, never taking her eyes off Damon.

Bella and Elena headed into the kitchen together.

Bella grabbed the wine bottle and started to pour, "So Elena, is there anything you would like to ask me…seems to be a running theme with you and your friends."

"Are you human?" Elena asked.

"Elena, I don't fit in that category In fact, I don't even fit in the werewolf category, because I'm not like them." Bella sighed. "What I am is complicated and let's just leave it at that."

"Are you here to hurt us?" Elena asked gripping the butcher knife on the counter.

"You all have got to start loosening up," Bella mumbled and then took a deep breath. "I don't want to hurt you Elena; hell I don't even want to be here."

"Then why are you here?" Elena pressed.

"Because I can't stand by and watch as innocent people get hurt when they are not involved in this." Bella explained.

"You are involved in this with Klaus." Elena said.

"More than I have ever wanted." Bella said and looked out the window. "Look Elena, I promise you I may not tell you everything, but all I want to do is help you and then I will leave."

"What's taking so long!" Jenna yelled from the dining room.

"Just talking Jenna about you and Miranda and the time you met that band…" Bella yelled back and then winked at Elena.

"Okay Bella, it was one time and your mother never should have told you anything." Jenna yelled back.

"Not my fault you three left the pictures out for me to see!" Bella teased back and grabbed the bottle of wine, "Come on Elena, I have some really good stories to tell."

**A/N: Wow you guys thank you so much for the amazing feedback. I was hesitant to post the story but from the response I can see I'm on the right track and I am going to continue this story. I want to thank Dark-Supernatural-Angel for her help on the chapter and encouraging me to continue the story. Also thank you to all of you that review, alerted, or favorite this story, it means a lot to me. Leave some love. More Reviews equals faster posting.**


	4. Chapter 3: Interrogation Time

_**Interrogation Time**_

The rest of dinner went fairly well; Damon kept a close eye on Bella, but everyone else had eased up. After the plates were cleared, everyone was sitting around in the living room when John walked in.

"Jenna we need to talk about…" he started but froze when he saw Bella.

"Look John, whatever you have to say can wait. I refuse to let you bring down our mood." Jenna said glaring at him.

"Wow Jenna and you say I'm feisty." Bella quipped.

"Bella, John the secretive ass." Jenna said.

Bella looked at John mischief dancing in her eyes, "I can already tell the name fits."

There was a stare off between everyone until Bella spoke, "Well it's getting late and I really need to go get my stuff before they charge me an extra night." She said and stood up. "Is your offer still good Damon?"

Damon smiled, "Of course, in fact, I have a better idea. I'll follow you to your motel and help you."

"Uh..." Stefan started, but was stopped by Bella.

"Sounds fantastic, I could use the help." She said before she hugged Jenna, "Thanks for the invitation to dinner."

"You are more than welcome to come over whenever Bella and you promise before you leave town you will tell me." Jenna said.

"Of course. Bonnie, Caroline, Elena, Alaric, Jeremy; hope to see you around." Bella said. "I assume I'll see you later tonight Stefan?"

"Yes." Stefan replied.

"Pleasure meeting you John." Bella said and walked by him. As she passed him she whispered where only he and the vampires could hear, "Remember what I said John."

Stefan's eyes shot to Damon and he simply nodded. Bella grabbed her coat, as did Damon, and he said his goodbyes. They walked to the curb and Bella stopped to face him.

"So do you want to start interrogating me now, or do you want to wait until we get to my motel or would you rather do it at your house? I mean if you are serious about me staying there." Bella said.

Damon stepped closer to Bella, "Oh I am dead serious about you staying with us; that is unless you are scared of a house full of vampires." He said challenging her.

Bella laughed, "Damon you don't scare me or intimidate me, so quit trying, it's really annoying. For the record, the big bad vampire doesn't scare me." Bella said in a baby voice and straightened Damon's jacket.

Damon caught her hand and held it, "Well in turn, I'm not afraid of the big bad wolf."

"Like I told Elena, I don't really fit into the werewolf category, but how about we chat about this when we don't have an audience." Bella said and nodded her head towards the Gilbert house.

Damon saw everyone clamored around a window staring at them, but quickly they all tried to hide behind the curtains.

"How did you know?" Damon asked.

"I always know when I'm being watched." Bella said and took her hand from his, "Shall we?"

.*.*.*.*.*.

About an hour later they had gathered her things and brought them back to the boarding house and currently Damon was showing Bella to her room.

"So I'm kind of getting a beauty and the beast vibe with this house." Bella said as they walked up the staircase. "So beastly boy, any areas of the house I'm not allowed in?" Damon turned to her and glared. "Okay I'm sorry, if you want to be Beauty that's fine…no judgments."

"I'm sure you have practice in being a beast." Damon sneered.

Bella grabbed the back of his collar and threw him against the wall, "Listen up, I may be a lot of things but I'm not a beast. You had your little wolfsbane test and that should prove it."

"Maybe you have built up a tolerance for it." Damon said as he tried to push her away, but found he couldn't.

"Unlike you vamps, werewolves can't build up a tolerance." Bella said and released him.

"So you aren't a werewolf but Caroline saw your eyes." Damon said as he straightened his shirt.

"I'm tired of this so here's an answer; I'm partly like them, but not completely, case in point the wolfsbane." Bella said and grabbed her bag that Damon had dropped, "Where's my room?"

"Here." Damon said and opened the door closest to him, "To answer your question, you can go anywhere and I do mean anywhere." Damon said and stepped close to Bella.

He was allowing his voice to ooze sex and lust. All women fell under his spell when he did that, even if they didn't want to.

"So full of yourself Damon, I'm not that easy...I'm not that easy." Bella said and stepped into the room. She turned towards Damon. "You're brother's home."

"How do you know?" Damon asked and then he heard the door open.

"Let me unpack and I'll come down and we can talk." Bella said before she shut the door in his face.

Damon stalked downstairs and grabbed a glass. Stefan handed him the scotch.

"That bad?" Stefan questioned.

"She's insufferable." Damon replied.

"Oh come on, you can dish it out, but you can't take it…I would have thought as long as you've lived, you had developed a thick skin." They heard a voice say and turned to see Bella. "I mean, come on, grow a pair. I understand Katherine cut them off, but I figured you got them back after you threw her into the tomb."

Damon blurred in front of Bella and grabbed her by the throat, "Watch yourself wolfgirl; it's not a full moon tonight."

Damon watched as Bella's eyes turned yellow and she grabbed his hand and bent it back causing it to break and him to moan in pain. "Listen up, I'm not like Jules or her pack. Now keep pissing me off and you will see what I'm capable of."

Damon bent his hand back and headed for Bella again, but Stefan stepped between them, "Damon enough." He said and turned to Bella, "I apologize for my brother."

Bella's eyes turned back to her normal blue, "Don't apologize for him Stefan I know it won't make him stop being an ass."

"So are you going to explain yourself or just be elusive?" Damon asked.

"What do you want to know?" Bella asked and sat down.

"Well since you won't tell us what you are…nothing." Damon said and downed his glass only to refill it.

"What is your connection to Jules?" Stefan asked.

Bella's eyes became sad and she stood up walking to the window, "She's my aunt."

"So one of your parents' have the werewolf gene." Stefan concluded.

"My parents aren't my biological parents...I was adopted. My real mom had the werewolf gene and was Jules' sister. Charlie my adoptive dad, knew my birth mother and knew what her family was." Bella said.

"So where is your birth mommy?" Damon sneered.

"She died giving birth to me you inconsiderate ass." Bella snapped, "Charlie and Renee adopted me."

"So only your father knows about you." Stefan said.

"Yep." Bella replied. "Look now that you know my history with Jules can we just move on."

"No," Damon said and blurred in front of her, "Why doesn't your aunt or the others like you?"

"My mother kept me a secret…she never wanted me to go through what she had to go through. It wasn't until I was 18 that Jules found me; she tried to convince me to go with her, but Charlie wouldn't let me." Bella said.

"You're not answering the question." Damon said and moved closer to her. "Why don't they like you?"

"Because of who my birth father is alright…he and Jules have a vendetta and that's why." Bella snapped. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic." Damon said, "You just come waltzing into our lives, claiming to want to help us, but you are blood to the enemy."

Bella had enough and grabbed Damon by his shirt and threw him into the wall. "Listen up, I don't want to be in this shit storm; I have spent all my life pretending to be someone totally different because I never wanted to be involved, but now I'm here so get used to it. I saved your ungrateful ass from being killed, you would think that would count for something. Whether you like it or not I'm here until this is sorted out; once it is I promise, you will never have to see me again, but until then you can either get on board with the program or I can continue to throw you into things."

Damon stood up with a murderous glare in his eye, "Place your hands on me again and you will be sorry." He said in a very low voice.

Bella smirked, "If you want to go leech I'm game, but remember I already warned you…I NEVER LOSE."

"Enough," Stefan said stepping in between them, "Both of you calm down. Now Bella, we've established your connection to Jules, but what about Katherine?"

Bella sighed, "I've crossed paths with Katherine and she knows me."

"You said you were at the tomb the other night and warned John." Stefan pressed.

"Yeah, Katherine told him she wanted out, he said he was working on it and then I made my presence known. I warned him Katherine wasn't gonna make it to the end of the story and he should focus on his daughter, Elena, and then he ran out." Bella said.

"So if you know who Katherine is, it's safe to say you know Klaus?" Stefan asked.

Bella froze for a moment and then very quietly said, "Yes I know him."

"Have you met him?" Damon asked shocked once again by this girl.

"Several times…none of them ending well." Bella replied.

"How?" Stefan asked.

"That is none of your business." Bella snapped, "Look all you need to know is I hate Klaus and Elijah and I want them both dead."

"Why?" Damon pressed.

Bella's eyes turned yellow again and she lunged at Damon and threw him into the china cabinet, then grabbed him by his throat, "IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS WHY!" She screamed, "LEAVE CERTAIN THINGS ALONE SALVATORE!"

That's when she smelled it…Damon's blood. Quickly Bella dropped Damon and ran to the bathroom. Stefan checked on his brother and then ran after her; when he reached the bathroom door it was locked.

"Bella?" Stefan asked.

"I'm fine…I'm just trying to calm down…I lost my temper and I shouldn't have." Bella replied.

"Let me at the little bitch." Damon seethed as he came down the hallway.

"Damon no; look you provoked her." Stefan said holding his brother back.

"I DON'T CARE!" Damon roared. "SHE'S GONNA PAY!"

The bathroom door opened and Bella came out, "I would like to see you try." She said and crossed her arms.

Stefan held Damon back, "Look you asked for it," Stefan said and Damon froze, "She's our guest and she did save our lives, the least we can do is respect her privacy."

Damon glared at Bella for moment, "Fine…I'm going out." He said and disappeared.

Stefan turned to Bella, "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Peachy," Bella replied, "Look, I don't think me being here is a good idea." She said and started to head for her room.

Stefan stopped her, "Bella wait, look I know my brother is being a jackass, but he is only looking out for us."

"I understand, but there are certain things I don't talk about and Klaus is one of them." Bella said, "I don't care if he understands that or not, just don't push me."

"I will make sure he doesn't do it again." Stefan said.

"It's been a long night, I'm gonna hit the sack." Bella said and went to her room.

She shut and locked the door and put in Breaking Benjamin and turned it up. She changed into her black sweats and black tank top and put her hair up in a loose bun. As she stood in the mirror, she analyzed everything about herself as she did every night. She had her mother's blonde hair, her nose, her hands and her mouth. As she looked into her she sighed.

"You aren't him…you never have been. Tonight was just a slip up." Bella said and went to her duffle bag.

She pulled out a little black bag and opened it revealing a vial, a syringe, and a book. It had been a while since she had needed this, but being here she knew she was gonna have to start injecting herself again. She took the book out and scribbled down a number then stuck the syringe in the vial and measured out the number. She tied her belt around her arm and pulled tight to make the vein pop up. Bella injected herself and untied the makeshift tourniquet. She sat there on the edge of the bed as she felt the effects of the shot taking over. When she felt the last of it curve the urge, she got up, put everything back where it was, turned off the stereo, grabbed her Ipod, put in the earphones, and went to sleep.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Damon returned home around 3am; he headed for his room, but as he passed Bella's, curiosity got the best of him. Silently he slipped into her room and quietly headed to her bag. He checked to see if Bella was still asleep before he started to unzip it. Before he opened it he looked once more towards the bed and tensed when he saw she was no longer lying there.

"You know I thought back in the 1800's men were brought up to respect women that includes their things." He heard Bella say from behind him, "I guess you lost your manners over the years. I would blame it as a vampire thing, but Stefan hasn't lost his."

Damon straightened up and turned towards her, "What can I say, I'm curious." he replied.

"Don't you know curiosity killed the cat?" Bella questioned.

"But satisfaction brought him back." Damon countered.

"And then the dog ate its ass." Bella said and grabbed Damon's arm twisting it behind his back.

She pushed him towards the door, but in a flash he got out of her hold and pinned Bella to the wall. They were chest to chest as he looked down at her.

"What are you hiding?" Damon asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Bella said "We all have things we hide Damon, no matter how much we deny it."

"Yes and we all deceive." Damon countered.

"True," Bella said, "So you tell me yours and I'll tell you mine."

"Not gonna happen." Damon said.

"Then get the hell out of here." Bella replied.

"I will find out what you're hiding." Damon said and headed for the door.

"Be careful Damon, some things are meant to stay hidden." Bella countered.

"On the contrary, I don't believe anything should be hidden." Damon said.

"Well in that case, why don't you tell Elena you love her or why don't you admit to someone other than the human you're feeding on that you miss your humanity? Why don't you just tell the truth?" Bella said.

Damon turned and in a flash was in front of Bella with his vampire face, "Be careful wolf girl; you don't want to start this game with me."

Bella stepped closer to him, "I didn't start it, you did. You opened the door when you knew it should stay closed. You see Damon, that's how the world truly works; we all deceive, we all hide things, and truth is, some doors are meant to stay close. You don't want me to play this game with you, then when I say leave a subject alone, leave it alone. You don't scare me."

"Oh but I should." Damon said and stepped closer, "That's if you were smart."

Damon saw a small sad smile cross her face as she mumbled, "Well let's say for arguments sake I'm not smart." And she let out a small laugh. Bella shook her head.

Damon's face went back to normal and a look of confusion crossed it, "Are you unstable?" he asked.

"To a degree yes, but so are you. At least you know who you are; where you belong." Bella said. "You may be feeling confused and a little lost, but deep down you know who you are."

"What about you?" Damon asked truly intrigued; he realized she was opening up a little.

"I am what I said earlier…complicated. But…" Bella started, but stopped. Damon watched as the same guarded look came upon her face that she always wore and he knew she was shutting up, "Never mind. Goodnight Damon."

"I will find out." Damon said as he walked to the door.

Damon felt his arm being grabbed and he was shocked to find Bella. He wondered how the hell she got to him from across the room.

Bella looked him dead in the eye as she said very calmly, but her voice was laced with warning, "Don't do it Damon…you won't like what you find. I don't like knowing what I know, but I can't change it."

Bella let go of Damon's arm and he left her room. As he laid down on his bed, he couldn't help but wonder what was so horrible that she would threaten him?

**A/N: Once again you guys thank you so much for your reviews I absolutely love hearing everyone's opinion. So how do you guys like Damon and Bella's back and forth game they play? Next chapter will be action packed but won't be posted until I finish chapter 5 and I'm almost done with it. Those of you who are also reading Awake and Alive I should have the chapter done by the end of the weekend that is as long as my teacher doesn't add any more homework via e-mail. Huge thanks goes out to Dark-Supernatural-Angel and AllyDLV for taking time out to their day to review this chapter and help me make it better. Both you guys are the best! Until next time and remember review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Time To Howl

**Time to Howl**

Four days Bella had spent at the boarding house. She and Damon woke up every morning and did their little back and forth game which usually ended with Damon being thrown into something. Damon was slowly learning which buttons to push and which ones to leave alone. He couldn't help but realize that ample times Bella had the opportunity to stake him, but she never did and he was intrigued by that.

This morning Bella woke up, showered and wrapped a towel around her to go back to her room. When she opened the bathroom door Damon was standing there.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"Would have been wonderful, if at 3 in the morning some creep hadn't snuck into my room...again." Bella replied and tried to get pass him, but he didn't budge.

"Can you blame him?" Damon asked.

"Yeah I can because I haven't gone rifling through his things." Bella countered. "What do you want?"

"I never miss an opportunity to see a woman wet." Damon said and smirked.

Bella smiled and stepped closer to Damon pressing her body against his. Damon tensed not expecting this reaction from her as she curled her hand on the back of his neck and brought his ear down to her mouth. He felt her nose skim his ear and for the first time he caught a whiff of her scent…it was intoxicating.

"Damon," Bella whispered, "This is the only type of wet you will ever see me." And she released a stunned Damon and headed to her room.

Damon just stood there frozen; he hadn't expected her to smell that inviting nor did he expect her to throw him off that much. He decided he needed a drink to clear his head and he went downstairs. About 30 minutes later Bella joined him.

"I think you have a problem," Bella said seeing Damon drinking once again, "You know they have groups for that."

"I'll keep that in mind." Damon replied downing his drink, "So what are you doing today?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you should know a lady never kisses and tells." Bella said shaking her head.

"You aren't a lady." Damon said getting aggravated.

Bella smiled, "You're right, I'm a bitch and I enjoy pissing you off."

"That's a dangerous thing…pissing me off." Damon said, "Things get bloody."

"A little danger never hurt anyone." Bella countered, "Well as much as I enjoy our little banter game, I have things to do…Later."

Bella left and Damon followed her. He watched as she arrived in the cemetery and sat down.

"How did you get my number?" Tyler said coming into view.

"I have my ways…did you read up on what I gave you?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, but I don't trust you." Tyler said. "Why should I stay away from Jules?"

"Fine, don't but I guarantee she will drag you down." Bella replied then as the wind shifted she took a deep breath and smiled, "Come out come out where ever you are Damon."

Damon mentally cursed Bella and came out of his hiding spot.

"Couldn't stay away from me I see." Bella said.

"Jules was right…this would be a double cross." Tyler said.

"What?" Bella asked confused.

"Don't let her fool you Tyler," the heard Jules say and she appeared from behind a tree, "Bella lies and deceives even her own family."

Bella shook her head, "I should have known you would be here. For the record, you're the one who's deceiving."

"Don't listen to her Tyler, all she does is hurt everyone. She killed her own mother, my sister." Jules said.

Damon watched as Bella stiffened, "That wasn't my fault."

"Oh but it was because of who your father is." Jules sneered. "You are the blackest mark on our family."

"Here we go again…tell me Aunt Jules, how I'm an abomination, how I should be dead, how I am to blame for everything. I didn't ask to be born, in fact, truthfully, I would rather be dead." Bella said.

"I can arrange that." Ray said coming out of hiding behind Damon.

He aimed the crossbow at Damon and shot it. Damon watched as Bella turned and caught the stake.

"Still not as quick as me Ray." Bella said and dropped the stake.

"Enough," Jules said, "We're leaving…see you soon."

Bella eyed her, "I'm counting on it."

Jules, Tyler, and Ray walked away leaving just Bella and Damon.

Bella turned to Damon, "And you thought your family situation was complicated."

"What she said about your mother…did you kill her?" Damon asked.

"Her body wasn't strong enough to survive the pregnancy…everyone told her so, including my Dad Charlie, but she wouldn't listen. So yes I did kill my mother." Bella answered dryly. "Come on, we need to find your brother and the others."

"Why?" Damon asked falling in step beside her.

"Because tonight is a full moon." Bella replied.

.*.*.*.*.*.

A few hours later everything was sorted out; Bonnie, Jeremy, Elena, and Caroline were all going to stay at the boarding house for the night.

"Shouldn't we be putting you on lock down or something?" Jeremy asked.

Bella rolled her eyes, "For the last time I'm not like Jules or Tyler."

"What does that even mean?" Bonnie asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Bella replied as she walked up the stairs.

Damon followed and found her staring out her window, "I don't have time for our little back and forth game Damon." She said.

"You're acting different." He said.

"The full moon puts me on edge plus Jules' threat." Bella replied and turned to look at him, "Why the sudden interest in my feelings?"

"Just wanting to make sure you won't bite me." Damon replied coolly. "You want a drink?"

"Glass of wine would be nice." Bella said and Damon quirked an eyebrow at her, "I don't drink the heavy stuff on full moons; never has panned out well."

Damon nodded and went downstairs to get her a glass.

Bella just stood at the window watching, waiting, and also anticipating what Jules had in store for her. She knew Jules was pissed at her for just living, but now that Bella was here and interfering with her plans there were going to be repercussions. Bella heard someone coming up the stairs, but it wasn't Damon.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Come on in Elena, I promise I won't bite." Bella said laughing dryly.

"Here," she said and handed Bella the glass. "I figured I would bring this to you instead of Damon."

"Did I scare the big bad vampire?" Bella asked taking the glass.

"I don't think he's scared, more confused about you. He knows you're hiding something and he doesn't like being in the dark." Elena explained.

"Sometimes it's better to be in the dark than in the light." Bella replied.

"Are you really going to fight your Aunt?" Elena blurted out, "I mean, she's your family."

"We haven't been family since she discovered who my father is and yes, I will fight her and any of the others when it comes down to it." Bella said lowly.

"When it comes down to it?" Elena questioned.

"Yea." Bella simply replied and then went to staring out the window.

"Elena," Damon said from the doorway, "Stefan's looking for you."

Elena disappeared and Damon took her place, "Want some more?" he asked showing Bella the bottle.

"Why not." Bella replied then looked at him as he stared at her arm, "Go on and ask."

"What happened?" Damon asked referring to her scar.

"Fell in love with a Cold One, he was a vegetarian, knew nothing about me being what I am. One day we were playing baseball with his family, three nomads came, one bit me, my ex saved me. The end." Bella said.

"Obviously not." Damon countered.

"On my 18th birthday, I got a paper cut and his brother tried attacking me. Two days later Edward took me into the forest and left me." Bella said.

"He never knew about your biological family." Damon asked.

"No, I don't know why I never told him; guess I just didn't fully trust him." Bella replied. She looked at Damon, "Well I spilled about my ex, you wanna spill about Elena?"

"I don't deserve her." Damon said, "Stefan is better for her."

"Not to mention the fact that she loves him." Bella quipped.

"Well there's that." Damon said and took a drink of his scotch.

"Have you told her how you feel?" Bella asked.

"Once." Damon said.

"Let me guess, you compelled her to forget." Bella said.

"Yep," Damon said.

Bella was about to say something, but instead her eyes shot out the window and she tensed, "They're here." She said and sat down her wine glass.

Bella opened the window and started to go out it, but Damon stopped her, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Going on the defense. Look all of you stay inside and away from the windows." Bella said and stepped out the window onto the room. She turned and looked at Damon, "Shut the window behind me."

Bella jumped off the ledge of the roof and disappeared. He quickly shut the window and blurred downstairs.

"They're here." He said.

"Where's Bella?" Elena asked.

"She's outside." Damon said.

The sound of glass shattering caught the group's attention and the turned to see three wolves; two gray and one black.

"Tyler," Caroline said looking to the gray wolf on the right.

It started growling and snapping its teeth.

"I don't think he wants to talk." Stefan said.

The wolves started to advance on the group when glass shattering behind the group caused the wolves to halt. Damon, Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, and Caroline watched as a pure white wolf came around the couch behind them growling.

"We're trapped." Caroline whispered.

"Wait," Elena said and looked at the white wolf closer and noticed its blue yes, "Oh my god, that's Bella."

At the mention of her name, the white wolf looked straight at Elena and winked. The moment was short lived as the black wolf lunged for Caroline, but it never made it. Bella lunged herself at the black wolf and knocked it out of the way. She stood in front of the group in a protective stance with her haunches up and ears laid back.

"Who ever thought we would have a guard dog." Damon whispered to his brother.

Bella turned her head to growl at him, but that was a mistake the gray wolves attacked, one of them biting down on her neck. Bella yelped in pain and shook her head to get the wolf off her neck while the other bit down on her back. Damon grabbed the baseball bat and hit the wolf who had her neck and then hit the one on her back. The black wolf had gotten up at this point and attacked Damon biting down on his arm.

Bella immediately went for the black wolf's throat and literally ripped it out. She then turned her attention to the other two wolves. One of the gray wolves leaped for her and bit down on her right front leg. Bella quickly bit at its ear causing it to release her leg. She turned to see the other gray wolf heading for Damon and lunged knocking it into the wall. The gray wolf that had bit Bella's neck and leg howled to the other one and they ran away.

"DAMON!" Stefan yelled and went to look at his brother's bite mark.

"Damn it." Damon said, "Looks like I won't be helping out with Klaus anymore."

"Don't be so sure." They heard Bella say and turned to see her in her human form. She held out her right wrist that was bleeding, "Go on and drink."

"It won't help." Damon said.

"Yes it will; my blood's the cure for a werewolf's bite." Bella said.

"What?" Elena asked.

"It's a long complicated story, but right now he needs to drink." Bella said.

Damon took Bella's wrist and began to drink. Slowly they watched as the werewolves venom seeped out of his wound and then it healed. Damon had never felt so powerful and alive. He looked at Bella and smirked.

"What?" she asked.

"Thought you said I'd never tap your vein." Damon said.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Yea, you're gonna live." She stood up, "I need to go clean up."

Bella went upstairs to the shower and washed the blood off of her. When she got out she examined her wounds; they were slowly healing, but she knew if they were to heal faster she would have to go get some stuff. She decided to wait; right now she had just revealed she's the cure for a wolf bite and now she would have to explain how and why.

About an hour later Bella returned to the living room;

"Where did you take Terry?" Bella asked referring to the black wolf she had killed.

"We took it outside and burned it." Bonnie said, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Bella said.

"You don't look fine," Bonnie said and pointed to Bella's neck.

"It will heal soon." Bella said, "That wasn't the first fight I've been in a fight like that."

"So you can transform at will." Damon said.

Bella nodded, "Yep."

"And your blood can cure a wolf bite." Damon said.

"Are we just gonna state the obvious or is there question in here." Bella snapped. She shook her head, "I'm sorry I'm still on edge."

"It's alright." Elena said, "Bella why is it you're different?"

"Because of my biological father's genes." Bella said.

"Were they like mutated?" Jeremy asked.

Bella laughed, "That's one way of putting it." She said and turned away.

Elena knew Bella didn't want to discuss her father so Elena decided to interject;

"Guys it's been a long night and Bella needs her rest." Elena said.

"Okay," Bonnie said picking up on where Elena was going, "Tomorrow I will look through the grimoire. I just wish I had another witch here to help me."

Bella turned to look at them, "You know I have friend who goes to College at Duke; she's a witch very powerful too and she knows a lot about Klaus."

"Why haven't you mentioned her before?" Damon question suspiciously.

"She offered to help, but I didn't want to get her involved." Bella snapped and looked at Bonnie, "If you want I can give her a call."

"I would love the help." Bonnie said.

Bella said good night and headed up the stairs. She pulled out her cell and dialed a number.

"Hello?" a tired voice said.

"Hey girl how's Duke treating you?" Bella asked.

"Bella Swan you finally decided to let me help." The girl teased.

"Well a witch here needs help and since you've been so eager." Bella teased back.

"I have because I know what you're getting into and you need my help. Bella I'm your friend I was there when Edward left and when Jules came." The girl said getting serious.

"Speaking of which…she's here." Bella said.

"Oh I am definitely in. I'll see you in the morning." The girl said and hung up.

Bella laughed shutting the phone;

"I thought you said only your dad knew about you." Damon said.

"In my adoptive family." Bella replied.

"So the girl on the phone is an exception." Damon concluded.

"Yeah, she's been there since I moved to Forks." Bella said. "She should be here in the morning."

Damon shifted uncomfortably as he tried to find the words,

"Bella…um….shit….look…" He said.

Bella smiled and went to the door, "You're welcome. Goodnight Damon."

Damon went to his room and tried to listen to Bella, but all he heard was her heart. He listened more closely and realized her heart beat was slower….almost like his. He chalked it up to him being exhausted and went back to relaxing. His mind drifted to when he was drinking her blood; it was different then human or animal. It was sweet and empowering; her blood alone energized him and now he found it hard to sleep, but finally sleep overcame him.

In the morning Damon was awoken by the doorbell ringing and laughing down stairs. He didn't bother putting on a shirt when he put on his jeans and walked downstairs.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked as he and everyone else came down the stairs.

"No idea." Damon replied and they walked into the kitchen.

"Oh hey guys glad to see you're up." Bella said and set her mug down, "Guys meet our reinforcement."

The girl next to Bella turned and smiled, "Hi,"

"Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, Elena, Jeremy, and Caroline meet Angela Weber." Bella said.

**A/N: So Angela has appeared to help everyone out and now you know that Bella can transform at will but she is not like the twilight wolves who are huge. Now I have a question who would like to see the Cullen's reemerge into the story? Let me know in your review all your ideas, opinions, and what you thought of the chapter.**

**As always I want to send a huge thank you to AllyDLV and Dark-Supernatural-Angel for all their help on the story. Thank you guys so much I really appreciate you taking time out of your lives and helping me out.**


	6. Chapter5 Little by Little Things Unravel

_**Little By Little Things Unravel **_

"Nice to meet you." Elena said.

"You sure do look like Katherine." Angela commented as she shook Elena's hand.

Damon noticed Bella was wearing a black turtle neck and he wondered why. Since Bella had been here she wore tank tops and low hanging jeans and now all of a sudden she was covered up.

"So Bonnie, how long have you been practicing?" Angela asked.

"A few months." Bonnie replied shyly, "My grandma started teaching me and then she passed away; I've been learning on my own ever since."

"I can tell, you're very powerful for being so new." Angela said and then leaned in closer, "We'll talk later about the little effects." And winked at Bonnie.

"So what is the plan for the day?" Jeremy asked.

"Caroline and I were going to the Grill, do you want to join us Angela?" Bonnie said.

"Sure that is unless Bella here needs me?" Angela said.

"No I'm good." Bella said and sipped on her tea.

"Cool let's get going." Caroline said, "I want to see Matt."

The three girls left with Jeremy in tow.

"What about you three?" Bella asked.

"Well I think Elena and I are going to her family's cabin." Stefan said. "Unless we need to be here."

Bella shook her head, "No, go have some fun," she said and headed for the stairs, "But remember use protection." She yelled as she headed up the stairs.

Damon followed her and knocked on her room.

"Come in," She said and he entered.

"So what are your plans for today?" Damon asked sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Well there is that historical thing today. Jenna told me I should come." Bella said.

"What's so interesting there?" Damon asked.

"Elijah is the guest of honor." Bella replied.

Damon froze for a moment then carefully said, "What are you going to do?"

"Catch up." Bella said, "I'm not stupid Damon, I'm not gonna kill him; to do that requires careful and precise planning."

"Need a date?" Damon asked, "I mean me being head of the council gives me an automatic invite and you a cover."

"That's sweet, but I've already got a cover remember I'm one of Jenna's friends' daughters." Bella said. "Now get out, I have to get ready."

"Fine, but I'll probably see you there." Damon said and left the room.

Bella dressed in a grey turtleneck sweater dress. She turned in the mirror and concluded she looked fine. The wounds are her neck hadn't healed yet, but no one needed to know. She knew what was needed, but right now there was no time.

Bella arrived at the Lockwood's house and handed her keys to the valet. Bella walked up the steps, but was stopped by a voice.

"Don't you clean up well." Damon's voice said behind her.

"Quit staring at my ass Salvatore." Bella replied and turned to face him.

"Well it is quite an ass." Damon said and walked up to her.

"Don't get any ideas, you won't be tapping it." Bella replied.

"Yea, you said the same thing about your vein and yet I did." Damon said and grabbed her hand kissing it.

"Only because I let you. I'm not the one night stand kind of girl Damon and I definitely don't get with people who are in love with someone else." Bella replied and walked into the house.

"Bella," Jenna said "You made it."

"Of course." Bella replied and hugged her.

"Damon's behaving?" Jenna questioned.

"Yes, he is quite the host." Bella said and winked at Damon, who gave a rare genuine smile.

"Jenna, who is this lovely young lady?" Carol Lockwood asked.

"Carol Lockwood, Isabella Swan, my friend's daughter I was telling you about." Jenna said.

"Mrs. Lockwood, it's a pleasure to meet you." Bella said.

"Yes, Jenna said you are an English Lit major." Carol said appraising the young girl.

"Yes ma'am." Bella replied very politely.

Damon was amazed at how easy it was for her to play a role and he began to wonder if she was playing him.

"Well than you must meet our guest of honor." Carol said as she directed Bella and Damon through the crowd, "Elijah Smith meet Damon Salvatore."

"Hello," Elijah said.

"Nice to meet you." Damon replied.

"And this is Isabella Swan," Carol said and Elijah looked at Bella and froze.

"Hello Elijah." Bella said, "It's been quite some time."

"Isabella," Elijah said, "What are you doing here in Mystic Falls?"

"I think you know why I'm here." Bella replied.

"You two know each other." Carol said.

"Yes, Isabella and I have a mutual acquaintance." Elijah said. "Isabella, you are absolutely right it has been a while; Carol is there some place Isabella and I may catch up?"

"Of course, you may use the study down the hall to your left." Carol said.

"Shall we?" Elijah asked and offered Bella his arm.

Bella took it without hesitation and looked back at Damon; she mouthed _I'll be fine_ and they disappeared from the other guests.

"You've grown up." Elijah said the moment the door was closed.

"You haven't changed." Bella replied. "Let's cut the chase; I'm not gonna let you sacrifice Elena."

"Isabella, we both want the same thing…Klaus dead. You're reasoning is more personal than mine." Elijah said.

"Don't go there with me Elijah." Bella warned.

"Am I interrupting?" Damon asked opening the door.

"Damon, where's Elena?" Elijah asked.

"With Stefan; we're having a bit of a werewolf problem." Damon replied.

"And yet here you are in the room with one." Elijah said and looked at Bella, who smiled.

"I'm confused though as to why you're here." Damon said taking a seat.

"Just focus on keeping Elena safe." Elijah said and started to head for the door.

Damon blurred and blocked his way, "Not good enough."

Elijah grabbed Damon by the throat and pinned him against the wall, "How dare you come in here and challenge me."

Bella quickly blurred and grabbed Elijah throwing him into the door then she grabbed him by the throat, "Careful Elijah, wouldn't want to make a scene now would we."

"No," Elijah said and pulled a knife from his jacket stabbing Bella with it. "We wouldn't want that. Hope to see you soon Isabella, we have so much more to catch up on." He said then blurred to Damon stabbing him in the neck, "Listen carefully, the moment you become useless, I will kill you."

Elijah left and Damon walked over to Bella, "Are you alright?"

Bella pulled the knife out of her abdomen, "I'll be fine." She said and looked at him.

The blood pooling from his neck caused her to take a deep breath and then it was too late. Damon watched as Bella's eyes became dark and veins popped out around them. He watched as her teeth elongated to points like his did.

"What the hell?" Damon said and stepped back, "You're a vampire?"

He was confused; he had seen her in wolf form just the night before and now here she was full on vampire face.

Bella wasn't paying any attention to Damon's reaction all she could focus on was the blood that was on his neck even though the wound had healed. Internally she was fighting…she felt the fire burning in the throat and it needed to be quenched, but finally she came to her senses.

Bella's eyes returned to normal and she looked at Damon, "I'm sorry." She said and blurred out through the other door.

Damon went after her, but was stopped by Carol who rambled on and on about some news woman he had to meet.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella grabbed her coat and car and left, calling Angela on her way.

"What's wrong?" Angela asked, "Something feels off."

"We need to get our stuff from the boarding house." Bella said.

"Bells what happened?" Angela asked.

"Elijah stabbed me and Damon and when I saw Damon's blood my face changed." Bella said.

"So he knows?" Angela asked and Bella heard a car start in the background.

"No, I ran out." Bella said. "Meet you at the house." and they hung up.

.*.*.*.*.*.

About fifteen minutes later they were packing and that's when Angela saw the small black bag.

"Isabella," she said as she picked up the bag, "Tell me you aren't using this stuff again."

Bella sighed, "I had to."

"You had to…Bella this crap makes you weak." Angela said and took out the vial, "It's poison to you and you know it. You can't do this to yourself…what would Charlie say?"

"Doesn't matter," Bella said and grabbed the bag from her.

"The hell it doesn't," Angela said, "This stops now you hear me." She grabbed the bag back from Bella, "No more."

Bella sat down, "I don't want to be like him." Bella said.

Angela came to sit next to her, "That's the biggest issue; you don't want to be like him." She said and Bella nodded, "You listen to me Bella, I've known for five years, you are a strong independent woman. You have had to deal with so much and you still are here. I saw Edward break you and Jake too, but you overcame that. This is just another obstacle; you are not him you are you. Sure there are aspects, but that doesn't mean shit. We aren't our parents and we make our own destinies. You won't be like him because it's not who you are."

Bella smiled a little, "Nice pep talk."

"What can I say? I was student body president, I had to give pep talks remember." Angela teased and they laughed. "But seriously Bella, no more of this crap." Angela said holding up the black bag.

"No more." Bella said.

"Which means you have to feed." Angela stated and gave Bella her wrist.

"Come on Ang, no." Bella objected.

"Bella don't think I didn't notice the turtleneck." Angela said, "You aren't healing because you've been on this crap and you haven't been feeding. Now drink before I put a spell on you."

Bella knew she couldn't win against Angela so she let her face change and sunk her teeth into Angela's wrist. Instantly Bella started to feel strong and her wounds started to heal. When Bella did pull away she was completely healed.

"You look a hell of a lot better." Angela stated as she bandaged her wrist.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"You looked like a walking corpse." Angela replied.

"Well I'm partially a waking corpse given that my birth father is a vampire." Bella said and they laughed.

Then Angela became very still.

"Ang?" Bella asked and then realized what was going on, "Ang what do you see?"

"Elena and Stefan are in trouble at the lake house." she said and came out of her daze.

Bella grabbed her bag and keys, "You stay here if Damon asks where I am, tell him I had to leave on business and I'll be back to explain everything."

.*.*.*.*.*.

Three hours later Bella arrived at the Gilbert cabin just as Tyler was about to shoot Stefan.

"Tyler wait!" she yelled.

"No, we get Elena we can end the curse." Tyler said and pointed the gun back at Stefan.

"Jules hasn't told you everything; the only way to end the curse is to sacrifice Elena." Bella said and Tyler's eyes shot to hers, "It's true, that's the only way. So are you ready to kill a girl you've known your entire life?"

Tyler lowered the gun and then dropped it. Bella closed her eyes and listened; she heard Elena running and she blurred to the front door as Elena came out. Bella grabbed Ray as he came out of the house and slammed him into the outside wall.

"I warned you and you didn't listen." Bella said and took the knife from him and stabbed Ray in the chest, "You should have listened."

Those were the last words Ray heard and Bella watched as his eyes became lifeless. She pulled the knife from his chest and looked at Elena.

"You alright?" Bella asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Elena," Tyler said and came out of the shadows, "I'm sorry…...I didn't know."

Elena walked over to Tyler and hugged him letting him know she understood.

"Let's talk Tyler." Bella said and they walked away from Stefan and Elena. "Ask me."

"What should I do?" Tyler asked, "I don't trust you and I don't trust Jules, but I feel like she can help me more."

"I can't force you to stay, but I will warn you, if you go with Jules and you come back to kill Elena or anyone else, I will be there to stop you like I did the other night. I will not hesitate to kill you…I just killed Ray and at one time I considered him a brother." Bella said.

"You would have killed Mason." Tyler said quietly.

"Yes, I would have killed Mason." Bella said, "Do what you have to, just leave a note for your mother if you decide to go with Jules."

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella returned to the cabin and saw Stefan outside.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Elena knew when she made the deal with Elijah he plans on having her die and yet today she made all these insinuations about our future." Stefan blurted. "She's given up before it's even begun."

"Go hunt." Bella said, "Give me some girl time."

Stefan hesitated for a moment, but then disappeared.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella walked into the cabin and shut the door. She walked into the living room and there sat Elena by the fire.

"Where's Stefan?" Elena asked.

"Hunting." Bella answered, "We are gonna have a little girl time."

"What are we gonna tell each other secrets?" Elena scoffed.

"Actually yes, I'm gonna tell you why I'm here and everything there is about me." Bella said.

Elena sat there stunned as Bella went into the kitchen grabbing two wine glasses and a bottle taking not that there were at least five bottles more. Bella prayed that was enough otherwise Stefan was gonna be running to the nearest liquor store.

**A/N: Here you guys go I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed reading it. Now unfortunately I have a huge test this week so I probably won't update again but you might get lucky. **

**Now I know some of you are following my other story Awake and Alive, but the next chapter is supposed to be filled with some sensual and romantic stuff unfortunately I am blocked due to a fight with my ex that has left me seriously lacking in the romance department so it's hold, but as soon as I get passed what happened I will write it and post.**

**Thanks go out to Dark-Supernatural-Angel and AllyDLV for their opinions and help on this chapter.**

**Leave some love.**


	7. Chapter 6: More Truths Revealed

_**More Truths Revealed**_

Bella handed Elena a wine glass and sat in the chair next to her.

"You know Elena, I knew someone like you once." Bella said.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"Someone who thought they always knew what was best for everyone around them." Bella stated.

"Who?" Elena asked.

"Edward." Bella replied.

"The one Jenna talked about at dinner?" Elena questioned.

"The same one, only there are a few things Jenna doesn't know about Edward." Bella said and gave a small smile.

"Like…." Elena pressed.

"Like he was a vampire….a Cold One to be more specific." Bella said, "You do know about Cold Ones don't you?" Bella asked.

Elena nodded; Damon and Stefan had explained to everyone about Cold Ones just in case Elijah would utilize them.

"I thought they couldn't control their thirst?" Elena said confused.

Bella laughed, "For the most part, but Edward and his family were like Stefan…they fed on animals." She explained.

"I don't understand what this has to do with me?" Elena complained.

Bella's eyes turned from a light blue to a dark navy as she said, "Patience…Edward and I met my junior year. He tried to stay away from me, but something pulled us together and I figured out what he was. I fell in love with him…like you are with Stefan."

"Is that scar on your arm from him?" Elena asked.

"Yes and no…one day his family, him and I were in a field and three nomads came. Everything was fine until the wind blew my scent towards the nomads and one of them tried to attack me. His family defended me and told them to leave but it didn't end there. James, the nomad who tried to attack me first, was a tracker…he was obsessed with the hunt and he ended up trapping me in a ballet studio." Bella explained.

"Why didn't you transform?" she asked.

"I couldn't risk exposing myself to Edward or his family…plus I was very weak at the time." Bella said, "Anyways James attacked me, bit me and in the end Edward killed him. But the venom was already in my system so Edward bit me to suck it out. A few days later I woke up in the hospital."

"That's what Jenna was talking about…she said you fell down some stairs." Elena finished.

"Yea, well the Cullen's were very thorough in making it look like an accident." Bella laughed dryly. "A few months later on my birthday, we were at his house I ended up getting a paper cut. Edward's brother, Jasper, tried to attack me, but Edward stopped him…unfortunately as Edward pushed me out of the way, I flew into some glass which equaled more blood and seven very hungry vampires. That night as Edward drove me home, he was silent and he didn't come to my room like he normally did."

Bella became very silent as she began to remember what happened next.

"A few days later, I came home from school to see him waiting for me, but everything felt off and ominous. We walked into the woods and he said that he never should have been involved with me. That I wasn't good for him and he left me." Bella said.

"I still don't understand why this has anything to do with what I am doing?" Elena said frustrated.

Bella's eyes darkened and she spoke very lowly, "Three years after Edward left me, Angela and I were in my dorm room…she was visiting. She was showing me how she could see things through water divination. Somehow the water showed an image of the Cullen's arguing and I found out that Edward left to protect me, not because he didn't love me."

Elena gasped finally realizing what the story had to do with her.

"You see Elena, Edward thought he knew what was best…he was protecting me, but that wasn't his decision to make." Bella said.

"And I'm doing the same thing." Elena whispered.

"Yeah, and just like Edward left me shattered into a thousands of pieces in those woods, what you're doing will do the same thing to everyone around you. It isn't your right to decide what's best for everyone. Honestly what makes you justified in doing this? From where I stand, all you're doing is committing suicide...assisted suicide, but still it's suicide. Just because you love someone doesn't mean you know what is best for them." Bella said.

"But they would come back from it…they would survive." Elena said trying to justify it to herself.

"Look at me Elena I survived; I put the pieces back together, but I've never been the same. You can still see the missing pieces because when you lose someone you love with your whole being you lose a piece of yourself." Bella said, "You have to fight Elena; even though you've decided to sacrifice yourself, your friends, Stefan, Damon, and your brother Jeremy are still fighting to find another way. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"How do I help?" Elena asked, "Tell me another way."

"Well you would have been better off by fighting in the first place, but you know the saying…it's never too late to start. So starting now, you fight…you fight until your last breathe and you don't give up." Bella responded.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Before anything else was said Stefan came blurring into the room.

"Elena, get away from her!" He said and showed Bella his vampire face.

"Stefan, what's wrong?" Elena asked, not moving from her spot next to Bella.

Bella merely rolled her eyes and shook her head, "So Damon finally got a hold of you…honestly I was expecting him to notify you earlier."

"What?" Elena asked confused.

Bella turned to Elena and said, "He's talking about this dear." And as she finished Bella allowed her face to change to its vampire appearance.

Elena jumped back and looked confused, "How?"

Bella's face changed back to normal and she looked at Stefan, "Okay before we go all street fighter on each other think about this rationally…the entire time I've been around you and Elena, she's gotten paper cuts…have I freaked even once?" Bella questioned.

Stefan's face changed back to normal and he relaxed a little.

"That's better," Bella said and continued, "Number two; I didn't have to be invited into the cabin so I'm not like you and I was about to tell Elena the next part of my story, but now since you're here you can join in. Go on cuddle next to your girlfriend by the fire and I will tell you a most intriguing tell."

Bella spoke as though what she was about to tell a fictional story, but it was far from it.

Stefan sat down next to Elena and they listened intently as Bella spoke.

"Okay you already know I'm part wolf…my birth mother carried the gene blah, blah, blah. So my birth father, if you can call him that, is a vampire. You see turns out male vampires can have children with human women." Bella explained. "My mom was out drinking one night when she caught my father's eye…she knew what he was, but something drew her to him and 9 months later poof there I was." Bella stopped for a moment and refilled her wine glass, "Charlie knew everything and he and his wife took me in. It wasn't until I was 5, I found out what I was. I was hanging around La Push and my ex-friend, Jake, ended up cutting himself…my face changed, but before anyone noticed or before I could bite him Charlie grabbed me."

"So you eat humans." Elena said.

"No," Bella said, "Since I'm part wolf, part vamp, and part human, my body is completely different from any of them or their typical characteristics."

"That's why you're the cure." Stefan said.

"Bingo…a werewolf's bite causes a vampire to die, well I've got a bit of both in me and mixed together I become the antidote to the wolf bite." Bella said.

"What do you drink?" Elena asked.

"Ah there lies the complication…you see normally I don't have a thirst and I don't have to drink blood to live, but I have to, to heal." Bella said, "The only blood that satisfies me is…supernatural blood. Vampires, werewolves, witches, shapeshifters, etc."

"What was Jake?" Stefan asked.

"Shapeshifter…he was another one of the people that thought they knew better than me." Bella said looking straight at Elena, "He left too, breaking me in the process."

"So when Damon saw you, it was because Elijah had stabbed him and his blood was…" Stefan trailed off.

"Inviting." Bella finished, "Since I've been here, I've been taking this stuff that curbs my…how do I say it… bloodlust if you will, but in the process it makes me weak, which is why I was wearing a turtle neck earlier."

"You weren't healing." Elena stated, "Do you need to feed on supernatural beings often?"

"No, but normally Angela forces me to drink from her because she knows it keeps my senses heightened and it keeps me strong." Bella replied.

"That brings us to the question; how does a witch and a vamp/werewolf/human become friends?" Stefan asked.

Bella laughed, "Angela and I found out about each other our senior year…after Edward and Jake threw me away, I was out, so lost and I decided to go to the one place I thought I could find some clarity. It was the meadow Edward and I shared, well one of the nomads that was there when James attacked me had come back to find me. You see James had a mate…Victoria and she wanted me dead. Angela had gotten a vision and she arrived in the meadow to save me since Laurent had decided instead of handing me over to Victoria he was going to drain me dry. He went for Angela and for the first time since Edward and Jake left I actually felt something. I felt anger and I allowed my face to change and I attacked Laurent. I threw him all around the meadow until I tired and then I turned into a wolf and tore him apart. Angela watched me and when I had torn him to pieces, she made the pieces burst into flames. I followed her back to her house, changed back, she handed me some clothes and I told her pretty much everything." Bella explained.

Everyone was quiet…digesting all that Bella had divulged.

"Wow." Elena said finally, "You were right…you are complicated."

Bella laughed, "Told you so."

Bella's phone rang and she answered it, "Hello Witchy Woman." Bella said greeting Angela, "Has Damon burned you at the stake yet?"

"No, but your Aunt Jules put a choke collar on him." Angela replied.

"WHAT?" Bella exclaimed.

"Short version, I went with Bonnie to find out everything from Luka, Jonas' son, and while I was away she and her little pack of mutts came in killed Alaric, got Damon with vervain and then put a collar on him. They attempted to get the moonstone from him but they didn't know…" Angela said.

"That Elijah has it." Bella finished.

"Right," Angela said and continued, "speaking of, he showed up and saved Damon's ass and told him to give you a message…Don't get in his way."

Bella laughed dryly, "Doesn't he know I'm like an insolent child…tell me not to do something, I'm gonna do it just to piss you off. I mean I was going to get in his way, but now I'm going to turn my interference into art."

"I knew you would say that." Angela said.

"So what did you find out from Luka?" Bella asked.

"Klaus has his little sister." Angela replied.

"He never changes." Bella said. "You would think after so many years he would change up his pattern."

"You would think, but let's face it, he's set in his ways." Angela replied, "Damon wants to talk to you."

"I bet." Bella replied, "Tell him I'll be back soon."

"Alright, look I'm gonna stay with Bonnie and help her with some stuff…you cool?" Angela asked.

"Like an ice cube." Bella responded. "Later Witchy Woman."

"Bye odd ball." Angela replied. "Oh and tell Stefan he has to tell Elena EVERYTHING."

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella hung up the phone and turned to Elena and Stefan, "Well my work is finished here and I need to go do some damage control with your brother, so I will let you two love birds get back to your alone time. Stefan, walk me out?"

Stefan stood up and followed Bella outside.

"What did she mean?" Stefan asked as soon as the door shut behind them.

"I don't know." Bella replied as she threw her bag into her car, "Knowing Angela you are hiding something from Elena, and before you can expect her to trust you or your abilities, you have to let her know everything."

Stefan was quiet, but then said, "I know what she means."

Bella nodded, "I figured…look just tell her the truth. She loves you Stefan…no matter what."

"You sure?" He asked.

"Positive." Bella replied and got in her car.

"Wait Bella," Stefan said before she shut the door, "You said male vampires can have children with human females, is there a chance…" he trailed.

Bella shut her door, started the car and rolled down the window, "No Stefan, there's no chance Elena can get pregnant by you."

"But you said…" he replied confused.

"I know what I said, but I didn't specify….only Originals can have children with human females." Bella replied softly.

"But that means…" He trailed again.

Bella's eyes became gray…full of sorrow and pain as she said, "Yeah…my birth father is an Original."

She stepped on the gas and left Stefan in the dust. He didn't know how do take the information that Bella had just shared but he knew one thing for certain…no matter what, he could trust Bella, even though she was keeping everyone in the dark for the most part.

**A/N: Alright so does that answer some more questions about Bella or are all of you still completely confused. Don't worry I promise that everything will be revealed, but remember good things come to those who wait. I have heard that I confuse too many people and that it's annoying so I want your opinion do you like the way I'm writing this story or do you absolutely loathe it? Let me know in your review.**

**Huge thanks once again to Dark-Supernatural-Angel and AllyDLV you guys should really go and check out their stories. **

**Remember leave a review! **


	8. Chapter 7: Getting Closer

_Getting Closer_

Damon was pacing around the house wondering how Bella could be both a wolf and a vampire. There was no possible way since vampires had to be made and she was clearly not. She never drank any blood and she would have to in order to survive. She knew much more than she led on and he didn't like that.

It was obvious Elijah feared Bella, somewhat, which made Damon think that she wasn't all that truthful.

She had secrets, he knew that, but now he believed them to be dangerous and that they were going to put Elena in danger. Angela had told him that Bella had left but she would be back and he attempted to go against her, but Angela put Damon in his place immediately.

He had to give props to the new witch…she didn't stand for nonsense and was pretty straight forward so he trusted her, but Bella was different. Deep down, he wanted to believe her, he felt like he should, but he didn't like trusting people he couldn't figure out.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"You know if you think too hard your head will explode and we wouldn't want that to happen now would we Beauty?" he heard a familiar voice belonging to the one woman who could infuriate him more with her mere presence.

Damon turned to see that Bella had returned, but she looked like color had come back to her skin. He couldn't help but notice how it glowed and he was entranced, but quickly he recovered and blurred to Bella pinning her against the wall;

"Explain," He said and allowed his vampire face to come out as he tightened his hold around her throat, "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you."

Bella allowed her face to come out and she grabbed Damon's throat and pushed against him. She forced him to the other side of the room and held him there.

"You couldn't kill me even if you wanted to, so don't flatter yourself Salvatore. Better men have tried and I'm still kicking." Bella replied and released him. She allowed her face to change back to normal and stepped away, "Now do you want to hear my story or just make assumptions."

Damon's face went back to normal as well and he motioned for Bella to sit down.

"Were you changed?" Damon asked.

"No, I was born this way. My birth father is a vampire." Bella said.

"Is as in is alive." Damon said.

"Yes, he's alive, but I don't speak to him." Bella spit out with such disgust.

Damon noticed her tone of voice and decided if he wanted answers it was better not to press the daddy issue right now. It seemed like this Bella had more in common with Elena than any of them realized…add to the list daddy issues.

"So explain how you are different and alike." Damon requested.

"Sun, Vervain, stake, don't affect me. Yeah the stake hurts like hell but I won't die. Fire burns me, but I've never been burnt to a crisp, so I don't know if I would die." Bella said.

"Blood?" Damon asked.

"I don't need to drink it, but to keep my senses heightened and my strength I need to." Bella responded.

"Human or animal?" Damon asked.

"Neither." Bella replied.

"Neither?" Damon questioned thoroughly confused.

"Human or animal blood does nothing for me; the only blood that helps is supernatural." Bella replied quietly.

"That's why you were looking at my neck." Damon said. "You needed my blood to heal."

"Yea, but Angela took care of me when I got back here after I ran." Bella said.

"So what was that black bag she had carrying out? She said it was poison to you." Damon stated.

Bella rolled her eyes, "It's a mixture of herbs, plants, and other stuff. It curbed my bloodlust, but in the process made me weak and unable to heal."

"That's why the turtle neck." Damon mused, "I have to say I was quite disappointed when you covered up."

"I bet, still thinking about tapping me?" Bella asked.

"I've never been one to turn down a beautiful woman…no matter what she is." Damon replied sending her a devilish grin.

"Keep dreaming." Bella said. "What else do you want to know?"

Damon decided now was the time to strike; Bella was relaxed and even though he knew he might get hit he could take it. He just wanted to gauge her reaction…

"Why don't you speak to your father?" Damon asked.

Bella was quiet for some time, but finally when she spoke it shocked Damon.

"When I was 13, he found me. He had been searching for years for me, wanting me to join him, but I refused so he kidnapped me. For a year I was kept prisoner by his close followers, that's what he called them. Each day he would come to my room and ask me to join him, learn from him, be like him and I always refused so I was punished." Bella said.

"Punished?" Damon asked.

Silently Bella stood up, took off her jacket, turned so her back was facing Damon, and slowly removed her shirt. Damon sucked in an unnecessary breath as he saw Bella's creamy skin begin to show and he started to wonder what it was like to touch it…that was until he saw the marks.

When Bella's shirt was completely removed and she was just in her bra he saw the scars; it looked like someone had taken a red hot poker and dragged it across her skin. Then she turned slightly and on her right side of her ribcage he saw a brand; someone had branded this girl.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella silently stood there as Damon came closer and examined the scars, scars not even Jake, Edward, or Angela had seen; only Charlie. No one knew about that year her birth father kidnapped her except Charlie. She had nightmares about it until she arrived in Forks and met Edward.

Damon's eyes found hers and he silently asked for permission to touch them; he couldn't believe that they were real. His cool hands ghosted across the scars and then he traced the brand on her ribcage.

"A year?" he asked trying to comprehend.

"A year." Bella repeated.

"Why didn't they heal?" he asked.

"He deprived me of blood; these scars are forever on me." Bella said and turned to face him.

"How did you escape?" he asked.

"One of my guards came in and he wasn't paying attention so I attacked him and drained him dry. I fled feeding on any vampire I came in contact with." Bella said and made a move to put her shirt back on, but Damon stopped her.

"What about this brand?" he asked; his fingers lightly touching the mark.

"He did it so I would always know I belonged to him; no matter what, I was part of him and I would always have a reminder of that." Bella replied.

"Son of a bitch." Damon whispered.

"Yea, my family's pretty screwed up." Bella said as she put her shirt back on and she went back to her nonchalant attitude, "So what else do you want to know?"

Damon had to shake his head to clear it and he asked the first thing that popped in his head, "Do you age?"

Bella couldn't help but laugh, "Not anymore."

"Huh?" Damon asked.

"I quit aging last year." Bella clarified, "Up until then I aged like a normal person."

Neither of them spoke for a while, they just stood there wondering what the other was thinking.

Finally Bella spoke, "It's been a long day…I'm going to go to bed."

Bella stood up and headed for the stairs. She made it half way up them when Damon called.

"Bella!" he yelled and blurred to her, "Thank you." Bella looked at him quizzically and he continued, "Thank you for being honest with me about almost everything."

Bella nodded, "Just don't say anything to Angela she doesn't know."

"Wait, she doesn't?" Damon asked shocked.

"No," Bella replied, "The only person who knows about that is Charlie, my dad."

.*.*.*.*.*.

They stared at each other for a while; wondering what the other was thinking, but their concentration was broken by the news woman, Andy, entering the house.

"Damon?" she called.

Bella shook her head and gave a little smile, "Well there's someone who will let you tap them…have fun."

Bella blurred up the remainder of the stairs leaving Damon standing there.

"Hey there you are," Andy said.

As she went to kiss him, Damon pulled back and used compulsion.

"Leave now, you never came here and you won't come back until I call you." Damon said.

Andy left and Damon just stood there right where Bella left him. Slowly he descended the stairs and went to sit in front of the fireplace. He couldn't comprehend why Bella had divulged probably her darkest secret…one she kept from even her closest friend, to him.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella had changed into her pajamas, but sleep was evading her. She couldn't believe that she had told Damon, let alone showed him what her birth father had done. That was one thing she never talked about; Charlie knew of course but every time he tried to get Bella to talk about it, she would shut down. Now for some strange cosmic reason she had told Damon.

She thought back to the moment and she could see his reaction clearly. Damon's eyes held shock and disbelief. Bella knew Damon had done some horrific things in his past, but when she looked into his eyes she could see that this was something he had never seen. When Damon stepped close to her and looked at her, asking silently for permission to touch the scars, she allowed it.

Charlie was never allowed to touch them; whenever Edward would come close to one of the scars Bella would pull away. Yet for some reason she allowed Damon, a vampire she barely knew and could barely stand with his cocky attitude, touch and trace her scars. When he started tracing her brand, she couldn't help but shiver…not because he scared her, but because of the memory of the pain the hot brand had caused her. For some reason though she found his touch comforting and it forced the feelings and memories of what happened to her away.

She couldn't understand how a stranger's touch could do that when no one else's could. Not Edward, not Jake, not even Charlie, but yet Damon could; he could make her just relax as he touched the scars.

Bella got out of bed and walked down the stairs to get a drink and was surprised to see Damon still up.

Damon noticed her as well and stood up, "Can't sleep?" he asked.

Bella smiled, "Well I was gonna blame it on the noises coming from your bedroom, but since everything's been quiet either A) you are really horrible in bed or B) your little toy isn't here."

Damon smiled, "Well option A is complete bullshit because every woman I have ever been with does nothing but praise me, therefore option B is the answer."

"Why did she leave?" Bella asked.

"I wanted to be alone." Damon replied shrugging.

"Oh," Bella said, "Well, I'll split."

"No, you don't have to leave." Damon said, "I just couldn't be around her perkiness."

"She is annoyingly perky…she reminds me of Alice." Bella said.

"Alice?" Damon questioned.

"Edward's sister," Bella explained, "She was very hyper and enthusiastic. Just being around her for more than ten minutes would make me exhausted."

"She sounds horrible." Damon stated and he sat down in a chair.

Bella laughed as she sat down on the couch, "At times it was horrible; she would push me to wear certain things and do certain things, but her heart was in the right place."

"How, if she was forcing you to do things you didn't want to do?" Damon asked.

"Alice was pushy but it was only because she wanted me to be confident in who I was…actually in who I pretended to be. She saw me as a shy girl, who couldn't recognize her own beauty when everyone else could. Although most of the time it was annoying, truthfully, she helped me become more assertive." Bella replied, "I owe her a lot in that aspect."

"What would you do if they came back?" Damon asked.

Bella sighed, "I've thought of that many times, but I've come to realize that I don't want them to come back."

"Why?" Damon asked.

"The person they loved wasn't me. I'm not the Bella they think they know." Bella replied.

"Do you wish you were?" Damon questioned.

Bella smiled, "Why wish for something that never was and never will be." She replied and then yawned. "I think I'm gonna go to bed." Bella stood up and blurred up the stairs.

Damon stayed seated realized that little by little Bella was revealing stuff about herself and Damon also realized he wanted to know her more than just because she could be a threat. He could see himself in her; the hurt of being rejected by someone you loved with all your being, the betrayal from someone, and the scars from the past that were still haunting both of them.

Damon didn't want to admit it, but he was starting to find someone he could relate too…someone who he could relate to better than even Rose. He found himself at a crossroads…should he just sit back allow Bella to help them and disappear leaving him alone again or should he try and make another connection with someone.

Slowly Damon made his way up the stairs to his room, but paused outside of Bella's. He could hear her breathing deeply…in….out…in….out; her heart thumping slower than an average human's heart. He focused in on her heart and listened to its gentle beating. As he stood there listening he discovered her heart had its own unique beat; as if it were playing a song…luring vampires to it like a siren did to sailors in Greek mythology.

Damon remembered the stories in a book he read as a young man about the sirens…how they lured men to their deaths with their song. Sirens were considered beautiful in both body and soul, but the price they paid for having such a combination was that they were always followed by death or misfortune.

Slowly Damon tore his ear away from the door and reluctantly walked to his room. What Damon hadn't realized was that as he listened to Bella and wondered about her he was already building a connection….a connection that would be hard to sever and could possibly come with a price.

**A/N: So I hope that this chapter makes up for the lack of Bella/Damon moments in the last couple. This is the place where we begin to see a shift in their relationship. Don't worry there will still be the back and forth stuff you guys seem to love (I know I do), but also some very vulnerable moments for both of them. **

**Huge Thanks to Dark-Supernatural-Angel and AllyDLV for help with the chapter. **

**Please you guys leave some love. I very much enjoy your opinions. In saying that I have a very big question how would you guys like to see some steamy action between Bella/Damon? Answer in the review.**

**See you soon.**


	9. Chapter8:Every Decision Has Consequences

_**Every Decision Has Consequences**_

Sleep finally came to Bella after she went back to her room, but it wasn't a restful sleep. Between the reopening of some wounds, the admitting of certain truths and the reality of what could happen next, Bella wasn't get the sleep she needed.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella was awoken by Damon talking on the phone. She got out of bed trying to ignore the conversation until she heard.

"Gotta run; I have a murder to plan." Damon said and hung up.

Bella blurred down stairs and appeared in front of Damon causing him to jump back;

"Little warning would be nice." Damon said and smiled.

Bella crossed her arms and glared at him, "You're a vampire you should use your heightened senses more." She stated, "Now what's this about a murder?"

Damon hadn't told Bella of his plan because he didn't want her trying to stop him.

Damon shrugged, "Just planning Elijah's demise." Damon said. "You know, going through everything I learned when I was in the Civil war."

Bella relaxed her stance, "So you aren't going to be stupid and go in guns blazing."

Damon rolled his eyes, "No worries little Swan," Damon said and captured Bella's hand and kissing it, "I don't plan on dying again anytime soon…at least not until I get to tap you." And he winked.

It was Bella's turn to roll her eyes;

"Like I said Salvatore…keep dreaming." Bella responded and yanked her hand away. Then what he had said earlier sunk in, "You were in the war?"

Damon smirked, "Yes, does that surprise you."

"Yeah, you aren't the type of person who takes orders very well." Bella responded.

"I didn't, after I met Katherine, I quit or went AWOL as they say." Damon replied.

Bella laughed, "Doesn't surprise me." She said and then became thoughtful, "I wonder…never mind." And started to turn away.

"Hold on," Damon said and grabbed Bella's arm, "What is going on in that mind of yours?"

Bella sighed, "I was just wondering if maybe you knew Edward's brother but I highly doubt it."

"You know for someone who doesn't want them back in your life, you talk about them a lot." Damon mused.

"Just curiosity." Bella defended.

Damon's eyes gleamed with mischief as he spoke, "You know curiosity killed the cat."

Bella laughed a real laugh; something she hadn't done in a very long time.

Bella smiled and said, "Well then it's a good thing I'm not a cat."

"And I am?" Damon questioned pretending to be offended.

"Well with your agility from being a vampire, you are somewhat related to one." Bella responded innocently.

"Well then, so are you." Damon countered.

Bella snapped her fingers, "Touché Salvatore, touché." She replied. "So what is on your agenda today?"

"No, no, no, Swan," Damon said teasingly, "Tell me Edward's brother's name."

Bella rolled her eyes, "Jasper Whitlock."

"Major Jasper Whitlock?" Damon asked surprised and Bella nodded her head, "I remember him…he's a Cold One."

"Yep, he's the one that attacked me on my birthday when I got a paper cut." Bella replied nonchalantly.

Damon decided to leave it be for now and went to answer her question, "Don't really have any plans today. What about you?"

"No definite plans just yet." Bella replied

.*.*.*.*.*.

They sat down and ate breakfast in silence then went their separate ways. Damon went to set up his little plan to kill Elijah and Bella decided to wonder around town.

A few hours later, Bella found herself back at the cemetery and she sat down near one of the older headstones. She was sitting down watching the sun slowly set, realizing this was the first time that she had felt relaxed in sometime when her phone rang.

"Hello," Bella said answering it quickly.

"Bella?" a gruff voice asked on the other end.

"Dad," Bella said shocked to hear Charlie's voice, "What's wrong; did something happen?"

"Well sort of." Charlie said chuckling, "Jake came around today looking for you."

Bella froze, "Jake?" she asked confused, "I haven't talked to him in over 3 years."

"That's what I told him." Charlie replied, "He said it was important and begged for your phone number."

"What did you do?" Bella asked anxiously.

"I told him that I wouldn't give him shit and said if he wanted to talk to you, he would have to find you on his own. He replied, 'I will find her' to which I said good luck, you won't find her unless she wants you to and then slammed the door in his face." Charlie replied.

Bella chuckled, "Wish I had been there for that." She said and then sighed, "What do you think he wants?"

"Well," Charlie said and took a deep breath, "There have been some attacks."

"Attacks," Bella repeated, "As in like what happened to Wayland."

"Yeah," Charlie replied softly, "It's been getting pretty bad."

"Give me Jake's number." Bella said,

"You sure kiddo?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, Dad I'm sure." Bella said.

Charlie gave Bella Jake's number and then they hung up.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella sat there motionless for a while until finally she took a deep breath, emotionally distanced herself and dialed Jake's number;

"Hello?" A familiar voice said.

Bella shook her head; though it had been three years she would always be able to recognize that boyish voice and visualize that face that went with it.

"Hello Jake." Bella replied.

"Who is this?" Jake asked.

"I'm hurt Jake, we used to spend everyday together working on motorcycles; am I really that easy to forget…oh wait you did because this is the first time in 3 years you've wanted anything to do with me." Bella said, her tone starting out condescending and then turning hard and bitter.

"Bella?" Jake breathed.

"Yea, it's me." Bella said, "What do you want Jake?"

"Where have you been?" Jake asked, ignoring her question.

"Here, there, everywhere, why the sudden interest? If I remember correctly you told me to stay away or else I was gonna get hurt, so why are you wanting my number all of a sudden?" Bella said calmly.

"Bella look things are complicated." Jake said.

Bella laughed, "You don't know what complicated is." She said, "Let's just get this over with; Dad told me about the attacks and I know you know about the Cullen's and I also know about you and the pack." There was dead silence on the other end so Bella continued, "Since that little mess is out of the way, tell me what you want."

"Where are you?" Jake asked.

"Somewhere." Bella replied.

"Look Bella, there's a vampire looking for you okay; he said he wants your blood for what happened to his mate….a Victoria." Jake said, "Please come home, so I can protect you."

Bella laughed sarcastically, "I seem to remember you saying the same thing 3 years ago and what did it get me Jake; you shattered me just like Edward. You made a decision about my life because you thought that it was best for me just like him. You know, you wolves and vampires hate each other so much but you're more alike than you will ever admit." She spat out, "I'm sure you and the pack can take care of one little vampire. Goodbye Jake." Bella said and snapped the phone shut.

.*.*.*.*.*.

About an hour later, she received another call except this time it was from Stefan.

"Bella, what do you know about a dagger and white oak ash?" Stefan questioned not even waiting for a hello.

"There's a dagger that can kill an original, but no vampire can use it or else they die as well." Bella replied standing up for the first time in hours.

"What else?" Stefan said.

"The dagger has to stay in place; otherwise if it's removed the Original comes back to life." Bella said and started walking, "What's going on?"

"Alaric killed Elijah, but he didn't stay dead." Stefan explained.

Bella froze and then started running, "Who knows, where you are?"

"Bonnie and Jeremy; why?" Stefan asked.

"Stay in the house, don't leave it, do you hear me. I'm going to Bonnie now." Bella said and snapped the phone shut.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella arrived at Bonnie's house moments later only to find her on the ground being cradled by Jeremy;

"Was it Jonas?" Bella asked.

"Yes," Bonnie sobbed and shook with anguish, "He took my powers."

Bella knelt next to Bonnie and forced her to look at Bella, "We will get them back." She said and then looked at Jeremy, "Don't leave her; I'm gonna call Angela."

Bella dialed Angela's number as she headed out the door.

"Hey B what's up?" Angela said answering.

"Get to Bonnie's now…Jonas took her powers." Bella said as she ran towards the Gilbert cabin.

"What?" Angela said and Bella heard the turning of the ignition key, "I'm on my way now. What are you going to do?"

"Gilbert cabin." Was all Bella said before she shut the phone off.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella ran like she never had in her entire life and got to the house just as Elena plunged the dagger into Elijah's chest. Stefan blurred outside and healed Elena and Bella just stood there shocked.

"Little hint don't pull the dagger out." Damon said from the doorway.

His voice snapped Bella back to reality, "Have you all lost your damn minds?" She yelled, "Do you have any idea what you've done? That dagger is the only thing that can kill Klaus and now if we take it out of Elijah he will wake up. Then we are gonna have him to contend with."

"Bella we had to." Stefan said.

"No you didn't," Bella snapped at him and turned her attention to Damon, "This was the murder you were going to plan and then you found out that the dagger would kill you. You're all idiots!"

"How?" Damon asked his tone harsh, "At least we did something instead of just sitting around like you."

"You think that's all I've done?" Bella asked surprised, "I've been planning…do you know what your little stunt with killing Elijah the first time cost?" The three shook their heads, "Jonas was sent to find out where you were, he went to Bonnie and he took away her powers. Do you have any idea the pain she went through?"

"He took her powers?" Elena asked shocked and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Yes," Bella snapped, "And it was painful…like having something ripped out of you. You have no idea the repercussions of what you have done."

With that Bella ran off and Damon followed her.

"BELLA!" he yelled as the approached the tomb, "What are we doing here?"

Bella didn't answer she merely headed into the entrance and looked around.

Bella quickly turned and glared at Damon with murder in her eyes, "When you killed Elijah, you broke his compulsion on Katherine you ignorant fool."

Damon took a step back; this was the first time he had ever seen Bella with that look in her eyes;

"She said that if I killed Elijah she would be stuck in here." Damon said.

"And you believed her." Bella snapped, "I would have thought that by now you would learn you can't trust what comes out of that bitch's mouth! Now not only do we have to figure out how to deal with Klaus, eventually Elijah when we pull the dagger out, John Gilbert, and now Katherine. Great job Damon, superb."

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella quickly disappeared and Damon was left standing there. His anger started to rise; how dare this girl lecture him? He was not one who took a tongue lashing from anyone let alone a girl he barely knew. As Damon blurred out of the tomb and towards the house to give Bella a piece of his mind realization hit him. Bella was right; his impatience and dare he admit it cockiness had just added to their problems instead of solving them.

He arrived back at the boarding house in a daze because for once he was admitting he was at fault for something, he wasn't trying to just take part of it he was taking all of it. He heard the shower and figured Bella had decided to take a shower to cool off.

He walked up the stairs and was shocked to see the door was wide open. The water shut off and who stepped out fully naked was not who he expected.

"Do you have a towel?" Elena asked him standing there for him to see everything.

.*.*.*.*.*.

He didn't know how long it was before something clicked and he tensed, "What are you doing here Katherine?"

Katherine smirked, "You are good at telling Elena and I apart."

"You lied about me killing Elijah." Damon stated.

"Yea well I know what buttons to push for you to go in a certain direction." Katherine said and trailed her hand down his chest.

Damon caught her hand and gripped it tight, "What are you still doing here if you're free?"

"I told you Damon…I'm going to help you." Katherine said and walked past him.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella found herself at the Mystic Grill drinking heavily. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Alaric had walked in and he sat down next to her.

Bella looked down and his hand, "Where's your ring?" she asked downing another shot.

"Gave it to John Gilbert…he got what he wanted." Alaric said.

"What was that?" Bella asked.

"Me away from Jenna." Alaric answered.

Bella quirked an eyebrow and Alaric had explained how John had told Jenna that Isobel wasn't dead just missing. When Jenna asked him about it he couldn't tell her the truth and she basically broke it off.

The bartender came back to get their drinks and Bella grabbed his arm and looked deeply into his eyes, "Tequila and leave the bottle. Also keep the beers coming and you aren't gonna charge us for them."

As the bartender went to do as he was told Alaric said, "Didn't know you could compel people."

"I can compel vampires too, that's just one of the neat tricks you get when your dad is an Original." Bella said bitterly.

"So what Damon said is true you're half and half." Alaric mused.

"Yep." Bella said popping the 'p', "It's a dream come true."

"So why are you drinking?" Alaric asked.

Bella explained about Elijah and Katherine and Bonnie and how royally screwed they all were now.

"Well this night just gets better and better." Alaric commented.

"Yes it does." Bella replied.

"So what now?" he asked.

"Now we get completely shit faced because, as of right now, we are dead people walking." Bella said.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella's phone rang and she looked to see who was calling.

"Who is it?" Alaric asked.

"Damon." Bella replied and she turned off her phone.

Alaric's rang next and he looked at it and smirked showing her, "Damon."

Alaric turned his off as well and poured them each a shot.

"Here's to getting drunk one last time." Alaric said.

Bella smirked, "Actually I plan on getting drunk from now until we all die."

"Works for me." Alaric said and they downed their shots.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Three hours, 4 bottles of tequila, and God only knows how many bottles of beer later Alaric and Bella were completely trashed.

"How in the hell are we gonna get home?" Alaric slurred.

"I don't know, we could drive I mean we are dead people walking." Bella said.

They both started laughing and Bella fell off her bar stool.

"Ya'll need to go." The bartender said coming over to them, "I'll call you a cab."

Alaric, Bella and the bartender were the only ones left in the Grill. Bella stood up and swayed.

"Are you ready to go?" Bella asked, Alaric hiccupping.

"Nope." He replied.

Bella blurred to the bartender and looked into his eyes, "We aren't ready to leave, so you are gonna stay and serve us until we are ready."

The bartender simply nodded and continued to serve them.

"So Alaric, what do you want to do before you die?" Bella asked sitting back on her stool.

"Make up with Jenna." He replied. "Can you compel her to forget about what John said?"

"I could but you don't want to do that; then your whole relationship would turn into a lie and believe me that's no fun." Bella said slurring, "No I will come up with a plan to make John look like a douche…actually he already does that himself."

Alaric laughed loudly and when he calmed down he asked, "What do you want to do before you die?"

Bella quit giggling and became somber, "That is a very personal and complicated answer."

"Well I told you mine." Alaric said, "You're turn."

"I want my birth father dead." Bella replied.

"Why?" Alaric asked and then slapped his head, "Never mind I know why now. Who is he anyways?"

"Someone you don't want to know." Bella said, "But you might get to meet him."

"Does he work with Klaus?" Alaric asked sarcastically.

Bella didn't answer and Alaric was too drunk to push further, so he poured them another shot and they continued with their drinking.

**A/N: Alright you guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now I said I wasn't going to post but I had this written and after all the wonderful reviews I couldn't make you wait.**

**Huge props go out to Dark-Supernatural-Angel for all her work on this chapter. I send her a chapter and she gets it back to me same day and she has a busy life so thanks so much girl. Another thanks to AllyDLV for her feedback and taking time out of her day to take a look and let me know if all is good. I don't know what I would do without either of you.**

**Remember to leave a review and I might post another chapter before the end of the weekend. **

**Lots of Love**

**Emeraldphoenix23**


	10. Chapter 9: Day After Sucks

_**Day After Sucks**_

"Stop it Katherine." Stefan yelled.

Stefan's angry voice is what woke Bella out of her drunken sleep. She quickly jumped up and ran to Stefan's room.

"Let her go Stefan!" Bella yelled.

"But," Stefan started.

"That's not Katherine, you idiot." Bella growled.

Stefan quickly released Elena and hugged her, "I'm sorry." He said.

"You know it's getting really easy being you." A voice behind Bella said.

"Katherine," Bella said and turned around quickly causing Katherine to try and run, but Bella was quicker and snatched her by her hair, "Why are you leaving? You just got here."

"I didn't know you were here." Katherine said and she pulled against Bella's hold.

"Bullshit, you knew and you thought you could slip in and out without me knowing." Bella spat. She turned Katherine to face her and looked into her eyes to compel her, "Now listen very carefully, I'm hung over which means I'm bitchy so you are going to take your skanky ass downstairs and sit on the couch until I say you can get up…understood?"

Katherine merely nodded and blurred downstairs.

"You compelled her." Elena said.

"Yes," Bella said, "In the last 24 hours I have used compulsion three times. Call Angela and tell her to come over." Bella said and tossed Elena her phone.

"What are you going to do?" Elena asked.

"Get a bloody mary." Bella said and headed downstairs.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Twenty minutes later Angela, Stefan, Elena, Damon and Bella (with her second bloody mary) were downstairs with Katherine.

"Get her out of here Bella." Elena said as soon as Bella had sat down.

"You need my help Elena, you all do." Katherine said in her superior tone.

"That's a matter of opinion," Bella said, "You can't be trusted."

"So what are you going to do? Fight Klaus on your own Bella; I mean really what is your beef with him?" Katherine countered.

"My problem with Klaus is just that…MY PROBLEM. Now give me some really good reasons as to why I shouldn't drain you dry….I'm pretty hungry Katherine."

The color from Katherine's face drained making her paler than she already was and then everyone was silent.

"Stefan, Elena you guys need to go to school." Angela said stepping in to calm the situation, "We will stay here and discuss some things."

"Fine." Elena said and stalked off.

"Touchy isn't she." Katherine mused.

Bella had enough of Katherine and it didn't help that when she was hung over her temper was shorter than normal. She sat down her glass blurred to Katherine, extended her fangs and sunk them into Katherine's neck. Katherine screamed and thrashed, but Bella held her in place.

Stefan was about to pull Bella off, but Angela grabbed his arm and shook her head no. Stefan stepped back and watched as Bella ravaged Katherine. Damon couldn't help but smile as he watched Katherine get a little bit of her own medicine.

Bella finally pulled back and her mouth was covered in blood.

With her vampire face still showing and her hand firmly wrapped around Katherine's neck she said, "Remember Katerina I am stronger, faster and more of a bitch than you. I know when you're lying and if you so much as double cross any of us I will finish what I just started."

Bella released Katherine and went upstairs to take a shower.

"Thanks for the help boys." Katherine spat holding her neck.

"You should tread carefully around Bella, she's not one to be messed with." Angela said.

"I'm over 500 years old, she doesn't scare me." Katherine snapped.

"Really then why were you just screaming as she drank from you, why did you try and run from her upstairs earlier?" Stefan questioned.

Katherine's eyes narrowed, but she didn't speak.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Stefan, Elena, and Angela left while Bella went back to bed to try and sleep off the rest of her hangover, but before she did she had allowed Katherine off the couch to the dismay of Damon.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Damon was sorting through the Gilbert journals and Katherine was just standing there. He wanted to ask Katherine some questions about Bella since it was obvious they had crossed paths many times, but he knew he couldn't trust her answers.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Katherine purred.

"None of your business. Why don't you just leave and go bother someone else." Damon said.

Katherine stepped closer to him and whispered in his ear, "Because you are so much fun to play with."

"Did you know the dagger would kill me if I used it?" Damon asked.

"Of course I knew; John Gilbert told me about the dagger and the fact that if Elijah died, I would be freed." Katherine said.

"Why would John help you?" Damon questioned, "You did cut off his finger and stab him."

"Because he wants you and Stefan out of Elena's life." Katherine replied.

"Not happening anytime soon." Damon said as he continued to look through the books.

"What are you looking for?" Katherine asked. Damon didn't answer and she rolled her eyes, "You know I can't help you if you don't tell me what you're looking for."

"Any idea about where a ton of witches were massacred?" Damon asked.

"Nope," Katherine replied.

"Then you can't help me." Damon said.

Katherine tried to touch one of the books, but Damon slapped her hand away. She slapped his back and he grabbed her hand, blurred to the piano bench and placed his hand around her neck as she laid there.

"If it's any consolation I'm glad you're not dead." Katherine said.

Damon released her and walked back over to the books.

Katherine smirked and stood up, "Emily Bennett told me about the massacre; it was a big deal in witch folklore. According to her, when a witch dies violently they release a mystical energy marking their place of death and power."

"Elijah wanted to know where the sight was." Damon said. "What did papa witch and daddy witch say?" he asked as Stefan appeared.

"Isn't she gone or dead yet?" Stefan asked leaning against the doorway.

Katherine turned to face Stefan, "For the last time, I'm here to help….can we skip the secrets?"

Stefan relayed what Jonas had told him. Elijah never knew about the dagger, but he believed that if a witch could channel enough power he wouldn't need one. The three of them discussed the possible sights of the massacre until they were interrupted.

"You won't find it." A voice said and they turned see Bella, "Witches aren't dumb even back then they knew that after they died, the releasing of their power could fall into the wrong hands so they would cloak it."

"Cloak it how?" Katherine asked.

"I don't know the exact way, all I know is that it is gonna be a bitch to locate and if by some miracle you do find it, you still have to contend with what traps may lay there." Bella said glaring at Katherine. "You talked to the Martin's."

"Yea they said they would help." Stefan replied.

"You are too trusting." Bella said, "Jonas isn't going to just do what you ask…he believes Elijah's way for getting his daughter back is bulletproof. He isn't going to just change his strategy this late in the game."

Bella walked towards the front door and was followed by Damon.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked.

"To talk to Jenna." Bella replied and left.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Jenna come on," Caroline begged as Bella got to the front door, "The band is supposed to be amazing."

"I don't know," Jenna said.

Bella smiled and rang the doorbell.

"Bella!" Jenna said and hugged her when she opened the door, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I wanted to see if you wanted to go to the Grill…there's this band playing and I figured you could re-live some of your glory days." Bella teased.

"We were just trying to get her to go." Bonnie said walking up behind her.

Bonnie looked at Bella hopeful that maybe Angela had found something, but Bella shook her head no.

"Well I think it's a fantastic idea." Bella said, "Come on Jenna, you and I can go and get drunk and the underage teens can drive us home."

.*.*.*.*.*.

Thirty minutes later Bella and Jenna were sitting at the bar doing shots.

"So you're fighting with Alaric." Bella said opening the conversation.

"How did you hear?" Jenna asked shocked.

"He came into the bar last night and we drank." Bella said smiling, "He cares for you Jenna."

"That's what the girls said…they think he's keeping this away from me for my protections when it's not his call to make." She replied bitterly.

"I know, I've been there and I agree with you, but sometimes the truth is so much harder to explain than what you are being told. Give him a chance Jenna; I've never seen you this happy, just talk to him." Bella said and went over to Elena and Bonnie.

"She still there?" Elena asked.

"Of course." Bella replied.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Suddenly Caroline jumped up on stage rambling about what Matt wanted her to do. Bella couldn't help but smile; in all this chaos and death there was still hope for love and friendship. Caroline started singing to Matt and everyone cheered when he got up on stage to kiss her. Bella and Jenna looked at each other and yelled at the top of their lungs when he dipped Caroline.

"See Jenna, chances are worth giving." Bella shouted above the music and moved back towards the bar where Alaric sat.

"You want to drink like we did last night?" Bella asked teasingly.

"No, I barely made it through work." Alaric said.

"Well I have some good news and bad news," She said and sat down, "Here's the deal, you gotta tell Jenna something. I'm not saying spill about vamps and all, but she does deserve to know some things. It's not your place to decide what is or isn't safe for her to know."

Alaric nodded his head and they drank their beers. After a while she headed towards the restroom, but was grabbed by Damon.

"We have a problem." He said and he took her into a closet.

"What sort of problem?" Bella asked.

"A pissed off witch," Damon said, "You were right about Jonas and Luka; they did some spell and Luka came to the house to pull the dagger out of Elijah. We couldn't see him."

"An astral projection spell." Bella breathed.

"Yea well Luka stabbed Katherine because she stopped him from pulling the dagger out and then I came in, saw the dagger was about to be pulled out so I used the flamethrower and…" Damon trailed.

"You killed him." Bella said.

Suddenly the lights went out and they could hear glass shattering.

"He's looking for Elena." Bella said then looked at Damon, "Get her out of here I'll hold him off as long as I can."

.*.*.*.*.*.

When she opened the closet door she saw that a fire had broken out. Bonnie was unconscious on the floor, but Jeremy was helping her out. Caroline had attacked Jonas but he used and now she was on the ground screaming. Bella watched as Matt hit Jonas and then Jonas took a bottle, broke it and slammed it into his neck.

"Jonas!" Bella yelled, "You brought this on yourself."

"They killed my boy." He shouted back. "Elijah told me about you; what you are…who you are."

Jonas attempted to use his powers on Bella, but it didn't work.

"Guess he left out the part where your stupid little power doesn't work on me." Bella snapped, "Stop this Jonas right now. Give Bonnie her powers back and make the fire go away and I promise I won't kill you and I will help you get your daughter back."

"The only way to get her is if Elena dies." Jonas said.

"I won't let that happen." Bella replied.

"Then you will have to kill me." Jonas said.

Bella should have paid more attention, but she was too busy making sure Bonnie and Caroline were okay to notice what Jonas was levitating behind him. As Bella blurred towards him he grabbed the knife and plunged it into Bella's side.

Bella began to cough and her skin turned grayish.

"He told me white oak ash would work on you as well, though I can see I don't need a special dagger." Jonas whispered as Bella's breathing became shallow.

Gently he laid her down, "You should have given me Elena." Jonas said and walked out.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Damon was outside with Angela as Caroline, Matt, Bonnie, and Jeremy came out. Suddenly Angela clutched at her side.

"Bella." She said.

"What?" Damon asked.

"Bella's inside and hurt." Angela said, "I can feel it."

Damon rushed back into the grill.

"Bella!" Damon yelled.

There was no response and he began turning over tables until he found her by the bar. He picked her up and blurred outside with her. He saw that her skin had turned gray.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Is she?" Caroline asked as she held Matt.

"No look, take Matt home and Damon go to Elena's." Angela said, "I'll take care of Bella."

.*.*.*.*.*.

Damon disappeared and Angela pulled the knife out. She raised the knife to her wrist and sliced it open as she held it over Bella's wound.

"Come on B." Angela whispered, "You can't do this, not now."

Slowly the wound began to heal and Bella suddenly gasped for air.

"Ang?" she asked.

"I'm here you've been out about thirty minutes." Angela said and took her wrist away.

"Here." Bella said and bit into her wrist letting Angela drink some. "Go to Bonnie's and stay there, okay and get some rest."

"Where are you going?" Angela asked standing up.

"To Elena's." Bella said.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Ten minutes later she was knocking on Elena's house and Jenna answered.

"Bella thank god you're okay!" Jenna said and hugged her.

"Yea um Damon got me out." Bella said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah Elena was asking if you got out alright." Jenna said and was about to shut the door when she saw Alaric, "She's in the kitchen."

Bella walked into the kitchen and Elena looked up, "You made it out." Elena said surprised, "Damon said you were dead."

"No, I'm not." Bella said.

"Then why were you gray?" Elena asked.

"White oak ash has that effect on me, but I don't die. Blood has to be applied directly to where the ash was and it takes a while, but I come back around. What happened?"

"Katherine killed Jonas, well they thought she did and then when Bonnie was next to his body he rose up and grabbed her. Stefan ended up snapping his neck." Elena replied. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know." Bella said, "Ask me tomorrow."

.*.*.*.*.*.

The front door opened and shut and Jenna walked into the kitchen.

"So did you forgive him?" Bella asked.

"He said there are things about Isobel's death he can't tell me and aren't for him to tell and I told him goodnight." Jenna answered.

Before anything else was said the doorbell rang and Jenna went to answer it.

Elena watched as Bella tensed.

"What is it?" Elena asked.

Bella didn't answer; she walked to the front door with Elena following her.

Bella stood completely still because she had a good idea who was at the door talking to Jenna.

"Hi you must be Jenna," The woman said looking timid and a tiny bit nervous.

Bella saw right through her act and narrowed her eyes at the woman. Elena stepped out from behind Bella and took a deep breath sending a glare her way.

"I'm Elena's mother." The woman said.

"Isobel." Elena said and Jenna turned to stare at Elena.

"Hello Elena." Isobel said.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"What the hell?" Jenna said.

"Jenna, go upstairs." Bella said.

"Bella this doesn't concern you." Jenna said looking between Elena and Isobel.

Bella walked over to Jenna and compelled her, "Jenna go upstairs and let me handle this right now."

Jenna did as she was told and Bella turned her attention to Bella, "So you're Isobel."

"And you are?" Isobel asked.

"None of your business; leave now." Bella said.

"I don't think so." Isobel said.

Bella blurred outside and pinned Isobel against the outside wall, "Listen very carefully Isobel, I've had a shit night and you are making it worse leave or I will kill you."

Isobel quickly blurred away and Bella walked back in the house.

"What is she doing here?" Elena asked angrily.

"I don't know Elena but I have a feeling John brought her here. Look we've had a tough night and you need rest. I'm gonna compel Jenna to go to sleep and I'll figure an excuse as to why she's alive." Bella said exasperated.

"This is just getting more complicated." Elena said and ran her hand through her hair.

"That's why I'm here remember, complicated is my thing I know how to deal with it." Bella said.

.*.*.*.*.*.

An hour later Bella returned to the boarding house only to find Katherine laying on the couch while Stefan and Damon sat around reading the journals.

Damon looked up surprised, "You're alive." He said.

Bella threw her coat on a chair, "Yeah well, like I said before, better men have tried." She then looked at Stefan, "You need to go stay with Elena."

"Why?" Stefan asked.

"I think that's a question for Katherine." Bella said and blurred to her. She let her vampire face come out and wrapped her hand around Katherine's neck "Tell me why she's here."

"Who?" Katherine asked fighting against Bella to no avail.

"Isobel." Bella growled.

**So I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know I know no D/B action but I promise the next one is quite…STEAMY! I worked really hard on this chapter to build up to the next one so I hope you all review!**

**Shout out to Dark-Supernatural-Angel and AllyDLV for all their input and help with the chapter. **

**Now some good news Spring Break is finally here for me so I will have time to update….AWAKE AND ALIVE as well as a couple other stories. So I want yall to review and in your review tell me which of my stories you want me to update. I will tally them up and update the top two. So review!  
**


	11. Chapter 10: Burn and Cool

_**Burn and Cool**_

"For the last….time…I don't know…why she's….here." Katherine choked out.

Bella had been throwing Katherine around like a rag-doll for thirty minutes while Stefan and Damon watched.

Bella allowed her face to return to normal and she dropped Katherine, "Get out." She growled.

"I said get out. I want you gone from this house, while I calm down otherwise I'm gonna kill you." Bella hissed.

Katherine quickly stood up and headed for the door, "Katherine," Bella called and turned to face her, "When you see John and Isobel, tell them they had better watch it; one wrong move and I will end them. Also tell John that Alaric needs his ring back."

Katherine left and Stefan finally spoke, "Bella are you…." He trailed.

"Fine yes. Now go to Elena's." Bella replied.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Stefan left and finally Bella relaxed. Damon noticed that Bella was still in her bloodstained clothes.

"What are you gonna do?" Damon asked.

"I was gonna drink and get drunk but that's kind of out of the question since The Grill is ruined." Bella said bitterly.

"Well I have a solution," Damon said, "How about you go clean up and I will grab all the alcohol I can find."

"Damon, are you trying to get me drunk and take advantage of me?" Bella asked teasingly.

"Are you going to object?" Damon countered giving her a devilish smile.

Bella didn't respond; she merely went upstairs, showered, and when she came back the fire place was lit and as Damon had promised there was a ton of liquor sitting on the bar.

"A man of your word I see." Bella said and sat at the bar, "That's a nice change; I think this is the first time I'm viewing you as an angel in disguise." She said as Damon mixed a drink.

"Don't let this fool you Bella; I'm not an angel." Damon replied and handed her the drink.

Bella caught his hand and leaned close to him as she whispered, "Little secret Damon, neither am I."

Bella and Damon looked at each other for a while before she pulled away and walked to the couch to sit. Damon followed and sat down turning so he could look at her.

"So before we get completely trashed, I have a question." Damon said.

"You're going to get drunk with me?" Bella asked surprised, "What about the journals?"

"They can wait; after the last few nights I could use a night of drinking." Damon said smirking, "Now for my question; why don't you just compel Katherine back into the tomb, or do anything to John and Isobel?"

Bella downed her drink, "Simple, they all know something. Say I put Katherine in the tomb how cooperative do you think she will be? If I were to kill John or Isobel, then we would never know what they know." She replied.

"Why not compel them to tell the truth?" Damon questioned.

"Because I don't know exactly what they know; I compel them now they could run and we might get only part or the wrong information. Plus, in truth Isobel, Katherine, and John are all useful in their own way. Isobel is amazing at research; we know that. She's capable of noticing things we will miss. John has the ability to manipulate people…look what he did to Jenna and Alaric. He could be useful if we were to send him against Katherine. And finally Katherine is just that, Katherine. She has been running from Klaus for years and she's knows who to look out for." Bella explained.

"I see your game plan; in letting them believe you are ignorant and can be fooled you are actually controlling them." Damon said.

"Precisely, it's like shooting to the right of something, running to force it to turn left." Bella said.

"You are so much smarter and conniving than I gave you credit for, which worries me." Damon admitted. "After telling me that, I feel like you have been doing that to us."

Bella laughed, "If I had been doing it to you, do you think I would have just told you all of that? Damon, I haven't played you and I'm not going to."

"But you don't tell us everything." Damon pointed out.

Bella sighed, "There are some things that are too painful or too horrible to admit about myself, but I have told you more than I ever told Edward. When I showed you my scars that was the first time anyone other than Charlie had seen them and even with him, I don't talk about them. I never even let him touch them; you were the first. I understand that you don't trust me, but trust me when I say all I want is Klaus dead, but I won't use someone's life to make it happen."

"So you won't kill Elena." Damon said.

"No Damon," Bella chuckled, "In fact I've grown a soft spot for her. She reminds me of me when I was 17."

"When you were with Edward?" Damon said.

"Yeah," Bella said and she looked at her scar.

After a while Damon placed his hand on her arm and said, "Bella."

It brought her out of memories and she shook her head, "Can we stop with the heavy shit tonight…I just want to drink."

Bella stood up and went to the bar with Damon trailing behind her.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Three hours later, Damon and Bella were both pretty buzzed and now Bella was lounging on the couch while Damon poured them some more drinks;

"So Damon, am I keeping you from the news lady?" Bella asked sitting up.

"No," Damon said smirking, "I haven't spoken to her in a while…I was getting bored, I need a new distraction."

Bella smiled a rare devilish smile and blurred next to Damon, "Anything in particular?"

Damon put down the glasses and faced Bella, "More like someone in particular." He said and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him as he inhaled her scent.

"Anyone I know?" Bella questioned playing along as she trailed her fingers down his chest.

"I think you know her very well." Damon said smirking. "Unfortunately she's already turned me down."

"Well things change." Bella said.

"They do?" Damon asked moving her hair away from her face so he could look at her.

"Yea, but I don't know if you can handle me." Bella said.

"Who said it was you." Damon teased.

Bella pushed Damon away, "Sorry for assuming." She said playfully and started walking away.

Damon blurred and pinned her to the couch; Bella smirked, "You really want to play this game?"

"I think I can keep up." Damon said and his lips started to come down on Bella's.

At the last second Bella flipped them so she was on top straddling him, "I don't play nice Damon; I'm kinda rough."

A spark lit in Damon's eyes and he flipped them again, "So am I."

Damon leaned down and his lips connected to Bella's. In that moment a fire ignited and it started raging uncontrollably. Bella's hands wound their way into Damon's black-as-night hair and she pulled at it. Damon hissed and pulled back for a moment giving Bella the opportunity to blur across the room.

"Are we playing chase?" Damon asked standing up.

Bella smiled, "More along the lines of domination. I don't give in very easily."

Damon smirked, "Well I like a challenge."

"Good," Bella said, "Then I won't go easy on you."

"Never wanted you to." Damon replied.

In a moment, Damon had pinned Bella against the wall and had her hands above her head. Swiftly his lips found hers again and the fire started burning bright. Bella caught Damon's bottom lips and bit down on it drawing blood. Damon pulled back surprised and Bella moved them, forcing him to the ground.

"Letting a little bit of pain get to you Damon; maybe you can't keep up. I warned you, I did play rough." Bella said then she leaned down to his ear, "No one said you couldn't play rough too."

Bella's lips took in Damon's earlobe and then trailed down his neck until she reached his collarbone. At that point she stopped and looked Damon in the eye; he was thoroughly enjoying every minute of what Bella was doing. Bella knew Damon was holding back and she didn't like it; so she did the only thing she knew.

"I knew you were all talk, you can't handle what I want." Bella said and stood up heading for the stairs.

Damon's eyes turned icy blue; how dare this girl question his abilities. Damon got up and went to Bella turning her around and pinning her against the front door.

"You want me Bella you got me." Damon said and he kissed her….hard.

It was one of those kisses filled with anger and passion. Damon had never had any woman challenge him like Bella or question him like she did. It pissed off and excited him at the same time.

Bella gasped for air, but Damon continued with his assault only this time it was on her neck. He decided that since Bella had nipped at him he should return the favor, so he let his fangs extend and made a quick little knick. Bella cried out and Damon pulled back smirking.

"Tic for tac Swan." He said smirking.

Bella's eyes danced with excitement and lust, "You're learning the game well."

"Are there any rules I should know about?" Damon breathed against Bella's lips.

Bella wrapped her arms around Damon's neck as she said, "Don't think, just do it. No questions."

Damon's devilish smile appeared and he captured Bella's lips again. After a minute, Bella pushed Damon away and then she flipped so he was against the wall. She grabbed his shirt and ripped it open revealing his perfectly chiseled chest and abs. She quickly raked her nails down his chest causing him to hiss. Damon grabbed the back of Bella's neck, kissed her hard and then he picked her up. In a flash he had her laid down on his bed and he quickly took her shirt off, throwing it somewhere in the room.

Damon began kissing at the hollow of her neck and made his way down until he reached the top of her breast. His lips ghosted over the tops of her silky soft skin and Bella arched her back, wanting to feel more pressure from Damon's lips. He placed his hands on Bella's shoulders and forced her down.

Smirking he said, "I thought this was domination Bella…seems to me like you're giving in."

Damon watched as something changed in Bella's eyes; he couldn't tell if it was anger or lust but either way it turned him on even more. Bella used her strength and rolled so Damon was on his back.

"Careful Salvatore, remember what I told you…I always win." Bella said and kissed down his chest and abs.

Damon rolled and was back on top. He dipped his head and began a trail of kisses down the sides of Bella's stomach until he reached her hip and bit down on it. He stood up, rolled Bella onto her stomach and planted kisses, starting from the small of her back and ending just below the back of her ear.

"I think you will find little Swan that I play this game better…I have been around for some time." He said as he unhooked her lacy red bra.

Bella propped herself up on her elbows, turned her head and replied, "A lot less talk and a lot more action Damon…I'm getting bored."

"We wouldn't want that." Damon replied and kissed her.

He let her turn over and as they kissed his hands went down and unbuttoned her jeans. Bella lifted up so Damon could get them off, then she unhooked his pants.

"No underwear." Bella asked smirking.

"No." Damon replied.

Damon hooked a finger under Bella's underwear and traced it from hip to hip as he kissed her roughly. Ever so slowly he began to slip them off when Bella stilled. She threw Damon off of her and blurred out of the room. Damon laid there wondering what the hell happened when suddenly Caroline burst in the door.

"We have a major…OH MY GOD! PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON!" Caroline yelled shielding her eyes.

Damon stood up and put on his pants, "As I remember Caroline, you've seen me in all my glory." He growled.

"Yea, not something I want to repeat." She snapped.

"What's going on?" Bella asked from the door way.

She was leaning with her arms crossed and fully dressed…not even a hair out of place. Damon narrowed his eyes; he was pissed because A) they had been interrupted and B) Bella looked completely calm.

Truth was Bella wasn't calm, she was just as pissed as Damon, but something told her that it was for the best they were interrupted. No matter how strong that feeling, it was overruled by how Damon's body had felt against hers, how his lips had felt, how he had tasted and so many more things.

"Matt….he knows what I am." Caroline said.

"Add another one to the list." Bella mumbled and walked down the stairs to where Matt was. He turned and stepped back when he saw her, "Hello Matt," Bella said and sat down on the couch, "We need to talk."

**A/N: Okay you guys here you go a little B/D action. I know it was a tease but don't hate me just yet for stopping there. There is much more action to come and I promise you won't be disappointed.**

**As always a huge thank you goes out to Dark-Supernatural-Angel and AllyDLV for all their input and help on this chapter. I really appreciate it.**

**You know the drill….review. I really enjoy hearing all of your opinions and though I don't get to respond like I wish I could I want you all to know they mean a lot to me. Also thank you to everyone who favorites the story, me as the author or you alert me or the story. I love knowing that my writing is enjoyed and liked. Thank you all.**

**Emeraldphoenix23**


	12. Chapter 11: Run Around

_**Run Around**_

"I want answers." Matt said and walked over to Bella, "What happened to my sister?"

"Calm down Matt," Bella said, "Look, I don't know what happened to your sister."

"What are you?" Matt asked, "Are you one of them?"

"I'm half." Bella replied.

"What does that mean?" Matt snapped.

"It means I'm half vampire; my dad was one. I was born half, you idiot! Now watch your tone with me Matt, I'm a little perturbed right now and it's best to stay on my good side." Bella warned.

"I don't give a…."Matt started.

He never got to finish because Bella blurred and pinned him against the wall, "I said watch your tone. Now if you can cooperate, I will answer your questions to the best of my abilities."

"Fine." Matt said and Bella let him go, "Who else is like you?"

"Just little old me…I'm unique." Bella said. Matt glared at her, "Oh lighten up. Caroline, Stefan, and Damon are vampires. Oh and of course Katherine who looks exactly like Elena but she's over 500 years old. Here's the deal Matt, unfortunately you are caught in the middle of an ancient fight. Now, it would be in your best interest to keep this little bit of information to yourself."

"What about Elena and Bonnie and Jeremy?" Matt asked, "What about Tyler?"

"You sure you can handle the truth?" Bella asked and Matt nodded, "Fine Bonnie's a witch, Jeremy knows, Tyler's a werewolf, and Elena knows, in fact, the people who we are fighting against want to sacrifice her to kill the oldest vampire in history."

Matt sat down and placed his head in his hands, "This is…."

"Insane, crazy, messed up, a freak show?" Bella suggested.

"That and much, much more." Matt said. "I can't believe Caroline is one of them."

"If it helps, she was killed by Katherine but she's adjusted really well." Bella said and patted him on his shoulder.

"Do you know anything about my sister?" Matt asked.

"No, but as long as you keep all this quiet, I'll find out." Bella said. "Now I think you and Caroline need to talk."

"I can't talk to her." Matt said.

"You can and you will; look she's still her but with a few new details." Bella said.

"Like fangs?" he said.

"Hey, the girl saved your life while you were bleeding to death from you neck. She's still new and frankly I'm surprised she didn't drink any of your blood." Bella said, "Just talk to her and let her tell you her side of the story."

At that moment Caroline came down the stairs and looked at Bella.

"I'll leave you two alone." Bella said and excused herself up the stairs.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"How did it go?" Damon asked as Bella entered her room.

"I'm pretty sure he's still in shock. He mentioned something about his sister." Bella replied, "Do you know anything? I promised I would find out what happened."

"I know what happened," Damon said quietly. Bella turned and looked at him as he continued, "I feed off of her, kidnapped her, turned her and then killed her."

"What?" Bella asked as she narrowed her eyes. "Give me your wrist."

"What?" Damon asked.

"Give me your wrist." Bella said.

Damon did as he was told and watched as Bella's face turned then she bit him. She drank for only a moment before she let go of his wrist and looked at him with anger.

"My god; I heard stories about you, but what you did to Vicky makes the stories look tame." Bella spat out.

"You know?" Damon questioned.

"Yes I know." Bella snapped, "When I drank your blood, I focused on one thing, Matt's sister and I saw everything. You see Damon, I have an extra little gift when I feed off someone, and if I focus really hard I can see what they've done. All the secrets about anyone, it's hidden in their blood. Their memories, their regrets, their hopes if I focus on certain things I can see them."

"So you could have…" Damon started saying; anger dripping with each word.

"No," Bella snapped not letting him finish his sentence, "Like I said, I have to have a specific incident to focus on before I can find the memory in the blood."

Bella turned away from Damon and took a deep breath; it wasn't her place to judge Damon and although he had done such a horrible thing to Vicky, she knew he now regretted it.

She took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Damon, I know you regret it."

"How?" He asked taken aback by her 180 mood change.

"I also can feel how you feel now about the whole ordeal." Bella said and shook her head, "I just don't know how I'm going to explain it to Matt and keep him from trying to kill you."

"Just let him kill me." Damon suggested wanting to test the waters as to how Bella felt.

Bella laughed softly, "That's an intriguing idea but I'm kind of partial to you."

"That makes two of us." Damon said.

"Self-centered much?" Bella asked turning to face him.

"No," Damon said and relaxed his stance, "I meant I'm partial to you too. You do get on my nerves and challenge me which makes me angry, but I do enjoy it."

"Glutton for punishment." Bella mused. "We kind of fit then."

Damon moved closer to Bella, "Shall we pick up where we left off?" He suggested, leaning towards Bella's neck.

Bella grabbed him, pulling him towards her and pushed him towards the wall by the door.

"Damon," She said and began whispering in his ear, "Before Caroline walked in I was all for the situation, but now my lusty haze is gone and my rules are back; I'm not a one night girl and I don't hook up with guys in love with someone else."

With that Bella pushed him out the door and into the hallway.

"Goodnight Damon." Bella said and shut the door.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Damon heard the lock turn and he just stood there, listening to Bella's heartbeat fast. He knew she wanted what he wanted and he knew that she was on the other side of the door listening to him.

Damon stepped close to the door and said, "If you didn't want this then why are you standing there waiting to see if I leave and why is your heart beating so fast?"

"Just because I want this doesn't mean I can do it." Bella replied.

"Bella," Damon breathed.

He heard her heart stop beating and heard her taking a deep breath. Damon knew this feeling and he realized that like him, Bella felt a connection between them.

"You feel it." He said.

"No I don't." Bella replied shakily.

"You don't lie well." Damon replied.

"Look Damon there might…MIGHT…be a connection but there will never be anything between us. You are in love with Elena and I'm not going to go through hell again." Bella said, "Just go to your room and forget about it and about tonight."

"What if I can't?" Damon challenged. "What if I don't want to?"

He heard the lock turn and watched as Bella open the door, "Then tell me Damon; tell me you don't want Elena, that you don't love her, that if she were to tell you right now she wanted you, you wouldn't run to her." She challenged. "Do that and mean it and you can come into my room and I won't turn you away."

Damon stood there, not knowing what to say and Bella just shook her head.

"You can't because you do love her and the only reason you want me is because I'm challenging and I give you the same shit you give other people. That's okay Damon, I can handle that, but what I can't handle is exploring this connection and then I get dropped." Bella said, "No hard feelings Damon and in the morning when we wake up, as far as I'm concerned this conversation, this night, will never have happened. Goodnight." She said and shut the door.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Damon walked like a zombie back to his room and laid down on his bed. He knew Bella was right; it wasn't fair to her, but he couldn't help but want to be with Bella. Damon began to question everything…if he really cared for Elena…if Bella was right, that he was only interested in her because she was challenging…or what if it was possible that he did care for Bella more than Elena…...

.*.*.*.*.*.

(Next Day)

Damon walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to see Stefan, Elena and Bella all sitting around talking.

"Morning." Elena said as soon as he walked in.

"Morning." Damon replied and then looked at Bella, "Good morning Bella."

"Morning Damon." Bella said sipping her tea.

Damon couldn't stop looking at her and finally Stefan broke the silence.

"So Bella, you were saying." Stefan said.

"Right," Bella said and looked away from Damon, "Anyways Angela called me and told me that Duke's historical part of the college is hosting its annual Oscar party, but with a twist. All of the local historic artifacts including some from here in Mystic Falls will be on display. There happens to be a journal about the time the witches were murdered."

"You're thinking that it might hold clues to the location." Stefan said.

"Exactly, now the party is tonight and she scored us tickets." Bella said. "So who's in?"

"What about John, Isobel, and Katherine?" Elena asked.

"I'm gonna handle them." Bella said. "Send them on a wild goose chase if you will."

"I don't know." Elena said.

"Well you don't have to go," Bella said, "I just figured that it would be nice for you to get out of town."

"Last time that happened I ended up stabbing myself." Elena cringed.

"Okay then you, Stefan and Damon stay. I'll go on my own." Bella said.

"I don't think you should." Angela said walking into the kitchen, "After I talked to you, I got a vision."

"What was it?" Bella asked.

"I couldn't make it out, but I could see the look on your face and it was fear, anger, and confusion mixed together." Angela said.

"I'll go with Bella." Damon said, "I can watch out for her."

"I can take care of myself." Bella said getting defensive.

"Bella," Angela said, "Please, for me."

"Fine." Bella said, "Hope you have a tux Damon."

"Hope you have a dress…you know the Oscars are very elegant." Damon said.

"Are you challenging me?" Bella asked.

"Maybe I am." Damon said.

"Okay you two, cut the crap," Angela said. "Bella, Caroline said to meet her at the store so we can find you a dress."

"Oh I'll come too and call Bonnie…we can have a girls day out." Elena suggested.

"Sounds like fun." Bella said, "Wait, what about Matt?"

"Caroline talked to him and he's calmed down, but he wants answers. Have you found any yet?" Angela asked.

"Wait Matt knows!" Elena basically screamed.

"It's a long story," Bella said, "Don't worry. Wait crap, Jenna." Bella said.

"She's coming too." Angela said.

"Okay here's the deal, you guys head to the dress shop and I'm going to talk to Katherine, Isobel and John." Bella said and stood up. "But first, I'm gonna go get dressed."

Bella walked up the stairs to change, Elena left to go call Bonnie, which left Stefan, Damon and Angela.

"So Angela, who is Bella's father?" Damon blurted out. "I mean, do you even know?"

"No, I don't know. Bella refuses to talk about who he is or any of the encounters she's ever had with him. I don't even think Charlie really knows who her dad is. He knows it's an Original…" Angela said.

"An Original?" Damon asked.

"Yea," Stefan said, "Apparently only Originals can have kids."

"Ok, continue." Damon said.

"Charlie knows he's an Original, he knows he isn't someone you want to mess with, and he knows that he wants Bella." Angela said, "Bella carries a lot of baggage and although she doesn't act like it affects her, we all know it does. Especially the whole Edward and Jake thing."

"Who's Jake?" Damon asked.

"A shape shifter in Forks. He and Bella started hanging out after Edward left and she started to heal, but he ended up leaving her too after he discovered he was a shifter." Angela explained, "After that Bella and I ended up in the meadow and we shared our stories and became like sisters."

"And I couldn't ask for a better sister than her." Bella said from behind them. "Alright well I'm out of here and off to see the wicked bitch of the east."

.*.*.*.*.*.

It didn't take long for Bella to find an abandoned house that was overly ornate and huge. She stood outside for a moment listening as Katherine, Isobel, and John dished facts about her.

Bella opened the door and blurred into the room, "Gossiping again Katherine," Bella chastised, "Last time you did that, I kicked your ass."

"Bella," Katherine said, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh just decided to stop by and chat." Bella said and looked at Isobel, "You shouldn't have shown up last night."

"She's my daughter." Isobel said.

"Um no." Bella said and sat down, "You see Isobel, for you to claim her as your daughter you have to be involved in her life and she has to want you in her life. A few months ago you tried to kill the love of her life and you injured one of her oldest friends and kidnapped her brother."

Isobel was quiet as Bella continued, "Does that sound like what a mother does for her daughter?"

"I was trying to protect her," Isobel defended.

"It's not your place to decide what she should and shouldn't be protected from. She's capable of deciding those things for herself. You want to help her then start by trying to gain her trust. The bridge between you two may be blown to hell, but it's not unfixable." Bella said then turned to John, "You are going to give that ring back to Alaric."

"I don't think so." John scoffed.

Bella blurred to him and pinned him against the wall showing her vampire face, "You are an idiot. Vervain doesn't affect me like it does the others…I could take that ring off and rip your throat out. I wouldn't think twice about it, but the only reason I don't do it is because Elena doesn't truly want that and I've grown very fond of her."

"Why do you care about my daughter so much?" Isobel asked.

"Because, she reminds me of me at her age." Bella said. "Now here's the deal, you all are going to stay away from Jenna, Alaric, Elena, basically everyone until I say so. I'm on a tight schedule today, so be good and don't force my hand. Katherine this especially goes for you. You know what I'm capable of and you know I always follow through with my threats."

"Fine." Katherine sneered.

"Good," Bella said and released John, "I'm glad we had all this little chat. Now if you will excuse me, I have to call the library."

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella walked out of the house and hid in a tree dialing the library.

"Hello Mystic Falls library." An old lady answered.

"Hi my name is Bella Swan and I need to reserve some of the occult books you have." Bella said sweetly.

"Yes my dear which ones?" the lady asked.

Bella gave the lady a list of books and then hung up. About twenty minutes later Katherine called the library.

"Hello Mystic Falls library." An old lady answered.

"Yes, Mrs. White, it's Elena Gilbert." Katherine said.

"Oh Elena hello dear." Mrs. White said.

"Hi, look my friend Bella Swan reserved some books…" Katherine trailed.

"Oh yes dear, what about them?" Mrs. White asked.

"Well she wanted me to come by and get them and I was wondering if you had them ready?" Katherine said.

"Of course my dear." Mrs. White said.

"Fantastic I'll see you soon." Katherine said and hung up looking at John and Isobel, "Not as smart as she thinks."

John, Isobel, and Katherine left the house quickly and Bella jumped down from the tree, smiling. She blurred down the street to her waiting car and sped off to the dress shop.

**A/N: Alright you guys I forgot to let you know that the reason I didn't update was due to technical problems fanfiction was having, but now all is fixed. So to make up for delay I give you two chapters in a day. Now things are about to get crazy for everyone. Hope you guys are ready and I know you probably hate me for being a tease, but I promise there will be some much more action between Damon and Bella. Leave a review.**

**Thank you Dark-Supernatura-Angel and AllyDLV. Y'all are the best.**


	13. Chapter 12: Operation Oscar

_**Operation Oscar**_

Bella walked into the dress shop and saw everyone there except Jenna.

"Everything okay?" Elena asked.

"Perfection." Bella said smiling.

"Okay well I already picked out some dresses…" Caroline started.

"Caroline you guys aren't staying here. I need to talk to Jenna alone, so you all are going to Luka's house. I'm thinking that maybe his spell books might have something helpful for us." Bella said.

"Good idea." Angela said, "Come on girls."

About ten minutes after they left Jenna walked in.

"Where is everyone?" She asked.

"They ended up wanting to do something else." Bella said. "How are you?"

"Well my boyfriend lied about his wife being dead and then she showed up at my doorstep." Jenna replied.

Bella walked over to Jenna, "Jen listen I know this is going to be hard to understand but Alaric probably told you Isobel was dead because to him she is dead. We all have complicated pasts and I'm betting his situation with Isobel is way more complicated and he didn't want to scare you away. John shouldn't have brought up Isobel in the first place."

"Yeah but he was right; I can't trust Alaric." Jenna pointed out.

"You're going to trust a man who told you that the way you were raising the kids was unacceptable? That you are a bad role model…a man that talked to you like you are a child? John has his own secrets and believe me they are more devious than Alaric's. Give him a chance to explain and you just have to be open minded…no judgments. I wouldn't trust Isobel and John as far as I can throw them. You've seen the way Elena looks at them, that should tell you everything you need to know." Bella said.

"You're right." Jenna said, "But I just need some time to wrap my head around this."

"Okay." Bella said and stood up, "Well I have to find a dress."

"Yeah Elena was telling me about it…you and Damon huh?" Jenna poked.

"Not like that Jenna. He is interesting but, um, nothing's going on." Bella said.

"We'll see." Jenna said and walked over to the racks. "So how long are you going to be here?"

"I really don't know." Bella said.

"Well it seems everyone that's met you loves you." Jenna commented, "I talked to your mom and dad, they think it would be good if you stayed."

"They do." Bella said.

"Bella they've seen the pics I've sent them and this is the happiest they've seen you in a while. What's been going on?" Jenna asked.

"I guess I've never really healed from the break up with Edward and finding out I'm adopted." Bella said.

"What?" Jenna said.

"Yeah," Bella said, "Charlie and Renee adopted me. My birth mom and Charlie were good friends, but she died in childbirth so he took me in."

"Do you know your dad?" Jenna asked.

"I've met him a few times, but like Elena I don't like him." Bella replied.

"That's why Elena has been talking about you nonstop…you two have a lot in common." Jenna said.

"Yep," Bella said and pulled out a dress, "I think this is the one."

Jenna smiled and nodded in approval, "You know for someone who says nothing is going on, that dress says the complete opposite and if nothing is going on, something is about to start."

"Jenna it's an Oscar theme party, I have to dress up." Bella replied.

"Sure." Jenna said and they both laughed.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Come on little Swan aren't you ready yet?" Damon asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"Calm down Damon." Bella replied, "Don't get your panties in a twist."

"I'm not wearing any." Damon shot back.

"Damon," Bella said in a warning tone.

"What?" He asked innocently.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella rolled her eyes and continued to get ready. She was glad no one was in the house except for her and Damon. The moment Damon mentioned he wasn't wearing any underwear, Bella's mind flashed back to the night before and her cheeks heated up along with every other part of her body.

She was putting the finishing touches on her make up when she heard the door open, letting her know Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, and Angela were there.

"Where's Bella?" Angela asked.

"Coming!" Bella yelled and opened her door.

Bella made her way to the stairs and listened to the conversation, which halted the moment she reached the top of the stairs.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Damon looked up when he heard Bella reach the top of the stairs and he was frozen. Damon was mesmerized there as Bella stood in a strapless slim A-line in taffeta which featured a sweep train, a ruched bodice with a sweetheart neckline and a corset back. The color was red, which complemented her glowing skin perfectly. Her hair was up in a side bun; you could tell that it held spiral curls, but her bangs were straight and on the side.

Damon wasn't the only one amazed…Bella thought Damon looked good in what she normally saw him in but Damon in a tux was something completely different. His hair was slicked and the tux fit perfectly to every muscle of his body. Damon always wore black and it usually off set his eyes but with his tux, it was as if his eyes were even more a piercing ice blue than normal and they were drawing Bella in.

"WOW!" Elena said, "Bella you look amazing."

Elena's voice snapped Bella out of her haze and she smiled, "Thanks Elena."

Bella carefully made her way down the stairs and at the bottom Damon held out his hand to her. Bella took it gratefully because she had a feeling she was about to fall and that would be completely embarrassing. Damon lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Your name truly fits you." He said looking into her eyes.

Bella laughed, "I've heard that one before." Bella said and pulled her hand away.

"Guess I will have to find some new ones." Damon replied.

"Be original." Bella suggested, "You ready?"

"Always." Damon said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Here are your tickets." Angela said handing the tickets to Damon, "Now remember, the guy who holds the key to the casing is named Alexander Williams."

"Got it." Bella said. "I feel like Nikita."

"Believe me, Nikita has nothing on you." Bonnie said smiling.

"Alright well you kids behave yourselves and don't stay up too late." Damon said mockingly and he grabbed Bella's arm and her wrap.

.*.*.*.*.*.

They walked outside and Bella saw a limo was there.

"What's this?" Bella asked.

"It is an Oscar theme party and all the wealthy people will be there, so I refuse to arrive in anything less than this." Damon said.

The driver opened the door and Damon helped Bella inside. The moment the door closed Damon grabbed the bottle of champagne and two glasses.

"Well aren't you going all out." Bella teased.

"What's the point of getting a limo if you don't take advantage of all it has to offer?" Damon countered and handed Bella a glass.

"Very true Mr. Salvatore." Bella said and they clinked their glasses together.

"You look lovely." Damon said to Bella, "I mean I honestly wasn't expecting you to get all dressed up."

"Why is that?" Bella asked.

"Well you just don't seem like the type." Damon said hesitantly.

"It's okay to be honest and truthfully I'm not." Bella said.

"Well none the less, I like it." Damon said.

.*.*.*.*.*.

They were quiet for a while, drinking, until Damon broke the silence.

"So the plan?" He asked.

"Get the book and replace it with a fake." Bella said.

"No dancing?" Damon asked.

"I didn't say that." Bella said smiling, "No one said we couldn't play while we work."

Damon sat his glass down and placed his hand on Bella's thigh, "What kind of play?"

"Not that kind Damon." Bella said.

"What if I were to tell you that I've been thinking about some things?" Damon asked.

"One night isn't long enough to do that." Bella said.

"I'll be the judge of that." Damon said, "I mean after all it is my mind doing the thinking."

"Do you love Elena?" Bella asked bluntly.

"Yes, but now I'm questioning it." Damon replied.

"Damon, don't do this." Bella said.

Before anything else was said, they finally noticed that the limo had stopped and that the door was about to be opened.

"Showtime." Bella said and put on a smile.

.*.*.*.*.*.

The door opened and Damon stepped out first holding his hand out to help Bella. They walked up the front with camera lights flashing, taking their pictures. Damon wrapped his arm around Bella's waist and smiled widely.

"You are enjoying this attention." Bella said while smiling.

"Can't complain," Damon whispered in her, "It's a gorgeous night; I'm out with a very alluring woman and the envy of every man here."

"Stop Damon." Bella said and laughed.

"You don't see yourself very clearly." Damon said and he felt Bella tense underneath him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just remembering something." Bella said and started walking into the building.

The man at the door took their tickets and took a very lingering look at Bella before Damon ushered her into the room.

"So shall we find that book?" Bella asked, "Or should we dance first?"

"A dance first." Damon said and grabbed Bella by the waist.

.*.*.*.*.*.

The music began to play and Damon recognized the tune as Howie Day's Collide. Damon guided Bella to the dance floor and twirled her before they began to sway.

"You're very good at this." Bella said.

"I've had years of practice." Damon replied and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Do you miss it?" Bella asked suddenly.

"Miss what?" Damon asked.

"Humanity." Bella said simply.

"Define humanity." Damon said and spun them around.

"Normal life, normal friends, normal relationships, growing old, changing." Bella stated.

"Do you miss it?" Damon asked.

"I never had any of that Damon, I was born this way; I've never had a choice." Bella replied.

"Why ask me then?" Damon questioned.

"You knew what it was like once. You may try to forget but you do remember. I just wonder if it's all it's cracked up to be." Bella replied softly, almost embarrassed at her question.

"Yes," Damon said, "I do miss it. I appreciate things now more than I did and it's only happened recently. Did Edward ever talk to you about humanity?"

"Yes, he said that I was lucky and that he could never take my humanity…my soul away from me. Too bad he never knew that I didn't have one to begin with." Bella replied.

"You don't believe you have a soul?" Damon said, shocked.

"I don't know." Bella sighed.

Damon quit dancing and led Bella off the dance floor. He went through some double doors and once they were inside the room alone, Damon finally looked at Bella and took her face gently in his hands.

"You do have a soul," He said, "You're here when you could be hiding. You've saved my ass more times than anyone has. You're here helping us, people you don't even know and you're fixing problems that weren't yours to begin with. You're selfless and caring and you're willing to die before you let any of us. If that's not someone with a soul, then no one has a soul."

Bella smiled a small smile, "You are so much sweeter than you let anyone know."

"Yes," Damon says, "And that stays between us." Bella nodded and Damon straightened his jacket, "Alright Nikita, let's go steal that book." He said and winked as he opened the door.

.*.*.*.*.*.

They walked back into the dance hall and Bella immediately found Alexander Williams. As she spoke to him Damon swiped the keys and then Alexander was called away. Damon showed Bella the keys and they walked to the exhibit hall. Damon compelled the guard and it didn't take long for them to find the casing. Bella opened the case and handed the book to Damon.

"How are we going to replace it?" Damon asked.

Bella smirked, pulled out a book and a vial. She poured the vial over the book and immediately it changed into the book Bella had just handed to Damon.

"Transformation potions curtsy of your local witch Angela." Bella said.

"Great, let's go." Damon said as he tucked the book into his coat pocket and grabbed Bella's hand.

As they exited the hall and back into the party, Bella tensed and Damon looked as she was frozen with fear.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked.

"Him." Bella said and Damon followed Bella's eyes to a man in a gray suit.

"What about him?" Damon asked.

"He works with Klaus." Bella said.

The man looked directly at Bella and smiled evilly and Bella shrank into Damon. Damon wrapped his arms around Bella and led her back to the room where they had been and shut the doors.

"Going somewhere Isabella?" Someone asked behind them and Damon turned to see the man in the gray suit.

"Leave her alone." Damon said.

"You know, maybe I should've aimed higher when we punished you." He said before he walked closer.

"Aimed higher?" Damon said and looked at Bella.

.*.*.*.*.*.

In an instant it all clicked; all the evidence had been in front of his face all this time, but he ignored it.

"Klaus is your father." Damon said.

Bella looked ashamed and close to tears and though Damon should have been angry, he wasn't. If anything he could understand keeping a secret like that. He turned back to the man and stood tall.

"You aren't coming near her." Damon said, venom dripping with every word.

"This doesn't concern you child." The man spat, "She belongs to Klaus, she is his property."

"You have to go through me." Damon said and placed himself between Bella and the man.

"You are a child compared to me." The man laughed.

"You'd be surprised at what I can do." Damon hissed.

Both men tensed and in a flash ran towards one another.

**a/n: I know I'm evil with the cliffie, but hey at least the identity of Bella's was revealed. Now I won't be updating for a week because I'm keeping my rule of being ahead at least two chapters. Although if we get past 200 reviews I will post chapter 13 because getting to that milestone would be amazing. Well until next time….**

**Huge thanks to Dark-Supernatural-Angel for all her help and AllyDLV. Y'all are life savers!**


	14. Chapter 13: Old Scars

_**Old Scars**_

Damon and the other vampire ran at each other; Damon threw the first punch and landed sending the other vampire to the wall.

Bella stood frozen watching as the memories of what the vampire had done to her. The pain he had caused and the pleasure he took in doing it. She remembered Klaus' face as she was being punished and the look in his eyes. How he stood there watching, claiming he loved her and this is how he would show it.

A shattering noise brought Bella out of her memories and she saw Damon pinned to the wall about to be staked. Bella blurred to the vampire and grabbed him throwing into the opposite wall.

"Isabella," The vampire said standing up and straightening his jacket, "Finally decided to join the fight. Just give up Isabella….your father won't be happy you are helping the enemy. He will send you back to me to be punished." The vampire said with evil in his eyes, "I do miss our time together and your gorgeous exposed skin."

Bella's face changed and she blurred to him, pinning him against the wall. The vampire couldn't move and for the first time fear came into his eyes;

"Sorry William," Bella sneered, "I'm not 13 anymore. I'm stronger, faster, and not afraid. You, Klaus, no one has power over me anymore."

"He will find out of your insolence." William choked out. "I'll tell him you're here."

Bella's grip on his throat tightened, "Who said you were leaving here alive?" she asked and then bit down on his neck.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Damon had slumped to the ground and watched what transpired between the two. It wasn't until Bella sank her teeth into the one called William that everything sunk in. Bella was Klaus' daughter; she was his blood and she had hidden it. He couldn't really blame her, but this changed everything. When Bella pulled back, her mouth was covered in blood. Damon walked cautiously towards Bella and pulled out a handkerchief.

"Here," He said handing it to her, "Can't go into a room full of people with blood all over that pretty mouth."

"Don't," Bella said as she took the handkerchief, "I know what you're thinking so just be honest."

"I understand why you didn't tell us who he was." Damon said, "I would have kept it a secret as well."

"But." Bella pressed.

"Let's worry about that 'but' later….I'm still processing." Damon said.

Bella merely nodded and finished wiping the blood from her face. Damon quickly hid the body and straightened himself out.

"Ready?" he asked.

Bella nodded and Damon opened the door for her allowing them back into the room where everyone else was. Damon wrapped his arm around Bella's waist and navigated their way. He was pretty sure that they were almost in the clear until a voice rang out.

"Damon!" a male voice yelled.

"Shit." Damon mumbled.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Thomas." Damon said simply. "Go over to the bar, I'll be there in a minute."

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Otherwise Thomas will try to steal you away from me." Damon said taking Bella's hand and kissing it.

"So we are back to our witty banter." Bella suggested.

"It never stopped. I could care less who your father is." Damon said.

Damon truly had no worries about Thomas taking Bella away from him it was just that he knew Bella was in a dark place. Her darkest secret had been revealed and she had just faced an animal that left those scars on her. She didn't need the stress of an arrogant pushy jerk like Thomas (she already had to deal with himself and that was enough). Bella smiled and nodded; she too knew the real reason why Damon wanted her away and she appreciated it.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Damon Salvatore, as I live and breathe." Thomas said and Damon turned away from Bella, "How have you been?"

"Good Thomas." Damon replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I'm over seeing this whole collection." Thomas replied. Bella was attempting to walk away when Thomas caught sight of her, "Now Damon, don't be rude introduce me to your beautiful companion."

Bella turned around and smiled, nodding to Damon that she was okay, and Damon took her hand.

"Thomas, meet Isabella, Isabella, Thomas Anderson." Damon said.

"Isabella it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Thomas said and took her hand, "You are beautiful."

"Thank you Mr. Anderson." Bella replied politely and took her hand away before he could kiss it. "This is quite an exhibit."

"Yes," Thomas said, not taking notice to Bella's rejection, "I am quite pleased with it. Alexander and I have been working on it for months. More than half this stuff belongs to a new family who has graciously loaned it to us. Would you like to meet them?"

"That would be lovely." Bella said.

Damon offered his arm to Bella and she took it as Thomas led the way. As they walked through the displays, one caught her eye; she recognized the figurine immediately and tensed.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked.

"No," Bella breathed.

Before Damon could ask another question, Thomas stopped walking.

"There you are Carlisle, I would like you to meet some of the admirers of your collection." Thomas said, "Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen meet Damon Salvatore, a friend of mine, and Isabella…." Thomas trailed.

"Swan." Bella said quietly.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Carlisle and Esme's eyes shot up as they looked upon the face of the girl they once considered a daughter. She had grown into a beautiful woman though she had always been beautiful. They wouldn't have recognized her had it not been for her scent and the fact she said her last name.

Damon knew by the look in Bella's eyes and the tensing of her muscles that this was Edward's family. He could smell the sickly sweet scent coming off of them, the pale skin, and the golden eyes.

Bella was the first one to say something, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, your collection is amazing."

"Th-Thank you." Carlisle said. "Please call me Carlisle."

"So Carlisle, where are your kids at?" Thomas asked.

Bella leaned closer to Damon and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Somewhere." Esme said. "Isabella what brings you to Duke?"

"A friend of mine attends school here, I came to visit her." Bella replied completely regaining her composure; her wall was up again.

"Oh," Esme said, "How do you two know each other?" She asked pointing between Damon and Bella.

Damon smiled, "A mutual friend." He replied, "So tell me Carlisle what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a doctor." Carlisle said, finally taking his eyes off Bella, "We recently moved to Mystic Falls."

"Damon don't you live there?" Thomas asked.

"Yes," Damon said, "My brother and I do. Tell me I hadn't heard anything and I am on the council."

"We just found the house we wanted today." Carlisle said.

"Well allow me to be one of the first to welcome you. You will enjoy our town." Damon said and stuck out his hand.

"Thank you." Carlisle said and shook his hand.

"So Isabella, how long will you be in town?" Thomas asked.

Before Bella could answer a very sing song voice cut through the crowd;

"Mom," a girl with short black hair said, "The painting exhibit is a huge success!" the girl said. "Oh hello." She said acknowledging the new people.

Alice didn't recognize Bella and she was not as close as Carlisle and Esme to catch her scent. She appraised Bella mentally wondering where she got that dress and her jewelry. Alice had to admit that the girl was Red Carpet Oscar worthy; better than some of the fashion she had seen this year.

"Alice, let me introduce you to Damon Salvatore and Isabella Swan." Carlisle said and Alice's eyes widened in shock, "Isabella, Damon, our daughter Alice."

Bella swayed a bit and Damon's grip on her waist tightened, "Are you alright?" Damon asked.

"Just a little faint, I think I'm just exhausted." Bella said and pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"I think you've had enough excitement for tonight my little Swan." Damon teased. "Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, it was a pleasure to meet you and you have an amazing collection. Thomas, I will see you around."

"Pleasure meeting all of you." Bella said and she held onto Damon tightly.

As they began walking away Bella heard a velvety voice whisper her name and unfortunately she turned to the where the voice came from and saw Edward. There he was, his hair still untamable but he looked amazing in his suit and his eyes were piercing hers.

"Damon," Bella whispered, not taking her gaze away from Edward's, "Get me out of here now."

.*.*.*.*.*.

Damon and Bella quickly made their way out to the limo and got in. They were both quiet for a while.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked.

"No," Bella said, "I have undoubtedly pissed off Klaus and he will know it was me that killed William. He is going to send people here and we are screwed."

"I wasn't talking about that." Damon said and took Bella's hand, "I was talking about them."

"Oh well there's that too." Bella said bitterly.

Damon scooted closer to Bella, "Are you going to leave?" He asked quietly.

Bella looked at him shocked, "What? No; why would you ask that?" She asked.

"Your ex is back." Damon stated like it was obvious that that was the reason for her to leave.

"Damon, just because they will be in Mystic Falls does not mean I am just going to up and leave you all to die." Bella said, "My personal issues with Cullen's are on the back burner. Keeping all of you alive is priority."

"And you can just ignore them being here?" Damon asked.

"Yes," Bella said, "I can and I will. They won't risk any exposure; no matter what."

"Are you sure?" Damon asked.

"Positive." Bella stated.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Another stint of silence and Damon took Bella's hand.

"So," He began, "Klaus..."

"He compelled my mother to sleep with him. He thought it would be fun to say he bedded a wolf. About 6 months later, he came back around and there she was, pregnant with me. He began talking about how this was the beginning of a new race; his own personal guard dogs." Bella spoke without hesitation.

"So there are more like you." Damon concluded.

"Now that's the funny thing, I'm the only one. Klaus tried with other women, but only my mom was pregnant, so he decided to keep her locked up and once she had me he would sleep with her again and again until he had his army. My mom was immune to compulsion by that time due to how much vervain she had been drinking and called Charlie. He got her out of there and they ran away to Forks. She went into labor about a month later and died while giving birth to me. Charlie, being a sergeant at the time, erased any record of my mom living in Forks and Renee who worked at the hospital burned their records. All Renee ever knew was my birth father was a horrible man and would take me away." Bella said, "Klaus never believed it and kept looking for me until he found me and you know that story."

Damon wrapped his arm around Bella and pulled her close, "You know you can let that wall down."

"No I can't." She replied simply.

"Why?" Damon asked.

"Why don't you?" Bella countered.

"I have…with you." Damon said and she pulled away to look at him, "I barely know you and yet I've let you in more than I have let Elena or Stefan in."

"Still doesn't change anything." Bella said and she scooted away from him.

"Yes it does," Damon said and he grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him, "You and I both know there's something here between us. You feel it; I know you do because every time I come near you your body reacts to my touch. When I breathe in your ear, you have the slightest shiver." He said and ran his finger along her jaw line, "Tell me you don't feel it even now." He said as one hand wrapped around the back of her neck and the other removed the loose strands of her hair from her eyes. "Tell me and I'll stop" he whispered.

"I may feel it Damon but I can't. I can't risk that. Say we were to try and in the end you find you don't want me because you can't look pass the Klaus aspect or because you became bored. What then Damon? I would still be here to help, but the distraction would be there for both of us and things would slip through the cracks." Bella said.

"Things already are," Damon said and he moved to where his lips were so close to hers, "You already distract me Bella."

Bella didn't think she just reacted; she closed the distance between them and kissed Damon hard. She had wanted to do this for so long and now she was throwing caution to the wind. In three years she hadn't felt like this; a fire of desire that burned inside of her and she wanted to succumb to it. Hands gripped tightly to their bodies as they moved; exploring, learning, becoming familiar with one another.

.*.*.*.*.*.

It began raining outside and the sudden stopping of the car finally caused Damon and Bella to pull apart. Bella was breathing heavily, but didn't let go of Damon. Damon caressed Bella's cheek and smiled.

"I knew you felt it too." Damon said, smirking.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Don't get too cocky Salvatore."

"Thought you liked that about me?" Damon replied.

"There's a thin line between it being appealing and a turn off." Bella countered.

"Have I crossed that line yet?" He asked, running his fingertips over Bella's lips.

"I'm still trying to figure out where I draw the line." Bella said.

"Good." Damon said before the door opened, "Shall we?"

.*.*.*.*.*.

Damon got out first and held out his hand to Bella and she took it. Immediately she tensed and so did Damon. A sweet scent blew towards them and they quickly headed into the house discovering they were the only two there.

"So did you enjoy tonight?" Damon asked as he took Bella's coat.

"Yea," Bella said, "It was amazing Damon, thank you for taking me."

Damon went into the kitchen to grab glasses and wine while Bella sat down at the dining room table.

"So what shall we do?" Damon asked. He was speaking about the Cold One outside listening to them.

"Still trying to figure that one out." Bella replied and took the glass of wine he handed her. "What do you think?"

"Oh I think I can come up with something." Damon said and kissed Bella's neck.

"You're treading on dangerous territory Damon; you could get hurt." Bella said knowing Edward was outside watching.

"I can handle it." Damon said as he sat his wine glass down.

"Damon," Bella sighed.

"Come on Bella live a little." Damon said before he returned to kissing her neck.

Bella turned to face Damon and just as her lips met his there was a knock on the door.

Damon growled, pulled away and walked towards the door with Bella trailing behind him. He opened the door to reveal Carlisle Cullen and his family.

"Dr. Cullen," Damon said surprised though he really wasn't, "What do we owe the pleasure?"

"Mr. Salvatore I did not know this was your house." Carlisle said though it was a lie, "Our car had some trouble and we ended up in front of your house. By chance can we use your phone; our cell phones aren't getting any reception in this weather."

"Of course," Damon said and opened the door, "Please come in."

"Hello Miss Swan," Carlisle said taking notice of Bella, "So sorry to trouble you."

"I'm sure." Bella said, "Is this the rest of your family?"

"Yes," Carlisle said, "My other daughter Rosalie and our sons Jasper, Emmett, and Edward."

Bella stuck out her hand, "Pleasure to meet all of you."

"Are you feeling better dear?" Esme asked.

"Yes, I think I've just been going nonstop. Since I arrived, I haven't relaxed." Bella said.

"You need a phone." Damon said icily

Bella turned to glare at him but she caught him staring past her and when she looked she saw who he was staring down…Edward. Edward returned the glare and it was as if the two were challenging each other.

"Well this has been quite an evening," Bella said, breaking the awkward silence, "Will you all excuse me, I really need to get out of this dress." She said and started walking towards the stairs.

As she began to ascend Damon smirked and said, "Need some help my little Swan? I'd be more than willing to help you. You look gorgeous in it but I think I prefer you out of it." He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

Bella froze as she heard a growl no doubt coming from Edward. She took a deep breath and turned to look at Damon.

"I think I can manage Salvatore. Oh remember the lines we were just discussing I think you've just found it and crossed it." Bella said and quickly went up the stairs.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Damon turned his attention back to the glaring Cullen family and rubbed his hands together.

"So you needed the phone right." He said smirking as he walked up to the Cullen's, "Right this way." Damon said and curled his fingers for them to follow him.

**A/N: Alright everyone the Cullen's have returned! Now believe me when I say everything hasn't been revealed. This story is called Buried Secrets for a reason and although some people don't like suspense I do and it's all in the writing. Thank you to all the readers for getting me over 200 reviews I was not expecting that and I thank you. I really enjoy hearing your opinions on the story so keep them coming!**

**Huge thanks to Dark-Supernatural-Angel who takes time out of her busy schedule to read the chapters and help me with the story. Also AllyDLV for taking time during work to let me bounce ideas off of her. Thank you two sooooooo much for all the help and work y'all do with me. **


	15. Chapter 14: Start A Fire

_**Start A Fire**_

"Excuse me Mr. Salvatore," Rosalie said and Damon stopped in his tracks, "Do you mind if I use your bathroom?"

Damon was about to protest when his phone buzzed alerting him to a text message. He pulled his phone out and read.

_Let her Damon; I can handle her. B._

Damon placed his phone back in his pants and smiled at Rosalie.

"Of course, upstairs and to the left." Damon said.

Rosalie walked at human pace to the staircase and when she was sure she was out of Damon's sight she used her vampire speed and followed Bella's scent to her room. She opened the door and slipped in.

"Bella?" she asked timidly.

"Hello Rosalie," Bella said as she stared out her window, "It's been a while and you still look the same."

"Bella what are you doing here?" Rosalie asked.

"Visiting a friend Rosalie; why does it matter if I'm here? I was a distraction remember." Bella replied.

Rosalie bit her lip and said, "Just want to make sure…"

She didn't get a chance to finish because Bella turned and faced her, "You were worried I would spill your secret. No worries there Rosalie your secret is still safe. Now I know the others are listening so here's the deal you wanted me to live a normal life well I am so, don't interfere."

"Bella that guy Damon isn't right for you." Rosalie said.

"You have no say in who I associate with, now I know why you are here and I'm not naïve; so make your fake phone call and then leave." Bella said and stood tall, "You have no reason to be here and try to protect me from anyone. I was merely a temporary phase. Something to tie Edward over until he found a new plaything and he looks well; so leave me alone and don't think you can come in here and interrupt my life. You all took my heart and shattered it wasn't that enough or since you saw me tonight you thought it would be fun to take the jagged mound I pieced back together and re-break it?"

"Bella…." Rosalie tried to say.

Bella cut her off, "No Rosalie don't; we were never friends and you never liked me so don't give me some bullshit story just to cover your asses." She sneered. "Make your call and get out….NOW."

Rosalie gave Bella one last sad look and then exited appearing back downstairs.

"Didn't get lost did you?" Damon asked smirking.

"No Mr. Salvatore." Rosalie replied.

Carlisle had been on the phone pretending to talk to a towing company when really he listened to every word Bella said. It broke his heart to listen to Bella speak to them that way, but he knew it was not unwarranted.

Carlisle had secretly returned to check on Bella and he had seen what their departure had done; she was a shell of the person she once was. Seeing her tonight, he could see how much of an impact their actions had. She was colder and distant. It was also obvious she was even more reckless due to her association with Damon.

Something about Damon caused Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen's to watch him more closely, but they could not tell he was a vampire but only different. This infuriated one of the Cullen's especially…..Edward.

Try as he might he couldn't get into Damon's head, but the reason why (though unbeknownst to him) was the same reason why he could never get into Bella's head…..they were both vampires. Edward assumed that Damon, like Bella, had to be on a different wavelength.

Edward didn't have to read Damon's mind to know what he wanted. Damon had made it blatantly clear what he wanted….Bella. He had never hidden what he wanted from anyone before and it was not going to stop now. He could care less that Edward was standing there and could hear every word…in fact he was enjoying the reaction he was getting out of Edward.

"Well the tow truck is on its way." Carlisle said hanging up the phone.

"Wonderful," Damon said and stood up, "Can I interest you in a drink?"

"No thank you Mr. Salvatore," Carlisle said, "The tow truck is close by so we will just wait by our car."

"Well if you insist." Damon said and showed them to the door.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella came down the stairs at that moment, "Everything okay?" she asked looking directly at Damon.

"Of course darling, the tow truck is nearby and they are going to go and wait." He said smirking.

"Oh well have a good night Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. Be careful, there are very dangerous things out in the woods." Bella said sweetly.

Carlisle averted his eyes as did every other Cullen, "We will…thank you for your hospitality."

"Stop by anytime." Damon said as he shut the door. He turned to face Bella and crossed his arms as he smirked, "That was fun."

Bella put her index finger to her lips and walked to the window scanning the area looking for any signs of Edward or any of the other Cullen's. Finally she relaxed and breathed.

She turned to Damon and shook her head, "That was the wrong line to cross Damon."

"What?" he said shrugging, "I can't have a little fun with the asshole that left you?" he asked and walked closer to her, "Tell me you didn't enjoy it."

Bella smiled a little, "That's not the point."

"You loved it." Damon said and placed his arm above Bella's head.

"Not the point." Bella breathed and tried to move back, but she was already pinned against Damon and the wall.

"I think it was." Damon said and leaned in tracing his nose along Bella's jaw…inhaling her scent. "I think you wanted it to happen."

"What makes you think that?" Bella said and moved her head so Damon could have access to her neck.

"Because you would have stopped me if you really didn't like it. All you did was warn me." Damon said matter-of-factly and kissed where her shoulder and neck met.

Bella arched her back as Damon kissed her neck and said, "What are you doing?"

"The way your body is reacting I think you know what I'm doing." Damon said and continued a trail of kisses along her neck.

"Damon," Bella moaned.

"Yes," he said smiling against her skin, "What can I do for you?"

"You can stop." Bella said.

"Why?" Damon asked.

"Because once this starts, I don't think I will be able to stop it." Bella said looking into Damon's eyes.

"Remember when I asked you what the rules were?" Damon asked as he brushed her cheek with his thumb. Bella nodded and Damon continued, "You said there were no rules, don't question it and just go with it. This entire time I've seen you, you've always come up with a plan for what's happening even tonight with the Cullen's, so now is the time to just let go Bella."

Bella stared at Damon for a moment before throwing her arms around his neck and pulling his mouth to hers. The connection between Damon and Bella ignited again starting a fire.

Damon wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Bella snaked her hands into his hair and forced him closer to her. Their mouths fought for dominance as their hands explored and became familiar with each other's bodies. They were pressed so closely together there was no space between them, but finally Bella broke away unwillingly because she had to breathe.

Damon pulled back a little and smirked, "Feels good doesn't it." He said and removed some hair out of Bella's eyes, "Do you want to stop?"

Bella's eyes lit up with something different; it was uncharted territory she was exploring with Damon. For as long as she could remember she had been guarded, grounded, organized, controlled, but Damon brought out a new side of her. Around him she wasn't guarded, she wasn't controlled she was…..free. She didn't think, she just let her emotions and what her body do whatever they wished.

Bella knew it was because of who Damon was….he didn't play by the rules, he didn't think and although it infuriated her to no end, right now that's all she wanted. She didn't want to think of the consequences for once, she didn't want to think about tomorrow, just here and now.

"No," she said, "Look Damon I don't know if this is love or if it's just sexual desire, but I don't want to stop."

Damon's eyes became an even more icy blue than Bella had ever seen and she felt her heart kick up a notch.

Damon watched as Bella said what she said and something changed in him…..he had never wanted someone so much; not Katherine, not Elena, not anyone. Bella was very grounded and calculated in everything she did. She always had a backup plan even if it was on the fly, but right now Damon saw something new in her. She was letting go and it was because of him; he was bringing out this side of her. He had never done that to anyone; he had never freed something that was buried deep inside someone.

Damon's mouth came crashing down to Bella's and the fire started again. Bella grasped onto Damon pulling him close to her wanting to feel every inch of him. He, in turn, pressed her against him wanting the same thing. Damon's hands traveled down Bella's side until they rested just below her butt. Bella took that as a sign and hopped up, wrapping her legs around Damon's waist without ever breaking the kiss. Damon held her there and blurred up to his bedroom and kicked the door open. He shut the door with his foot and took her over to the bed and laid her down.

He pulled back and Bella sat up and ripped open his shirt, the buttons coming off as it dropped to the floor. Damon quirked his eyebrow at Bella and gripped the top of her shirt ripping it apart.

"Tit for tat Swan." Damon said smirking.

"Shut up." Bella said and pulled Damon on top of her.

Damon latched onto Bella's neck and sucking at the collarbone. Bella moved her head to the side to allow Damon better access. He allowed his teeth to graze along her skin and Bella could feel the goosebumps popping up. She used her strength and rolled so she was on top of him. She paused for a moment and looked into Damon's eyes;

"What?" he asked.

"Your eyes," Bella said and removed some hair in the way, "They're so blue."

"Really, you want to talk about my eyes," Damon said rolling his eyes and then rolled them so he was back on top. "I can think of better things than my eyes."

"No," Bella said and forced him to look at her, "I've never seen someone's eyes like yours. They hold an intensity and they change to different shades of light blue with your moods, but right now…" she trailed.

"Right now what?" Damon asked.

"I see you." Bella said, "I see who you are."

"I'm an ass." Damon said.

"That's a mask, right now I see you." Bella said "I've never seen someone like you before."

Damon pulled back, "I know; I'm a monster."

Bella sat on her knees and took Damon's face in her hands, "No," she said shaking her head, "Sure you've done terrible things, but you aren't a monster."

"Then what do you see?" Damon questioned, taking Bella's wrist in his hands.

Bella smiled, "I see a man who puts his brother's happiness before his. I see someone who is risking everything for a girl who will never return the affection he has for her. I see who you really are, not the mask you hide behind. Why is that? Why can I see you so clearly and yet no one else seems to be able to?" she asked.

"Maybe it's because you hide behind a mask yourself. I can see you clearly too Bella." Damon replied quietly.

"Kindred spirits." Bella laughed softly.

"Let's not label it; things always get screwed up when you label things." Damon said and pulled Bella to him, "Now I think we were right about here." He said and kissed her lips.

He then made a trail of kisses up to her ear and whispered, "I see you too." He said.

Before Bella could respond to his statement his lips silenced her and all thoughts were lost. There was only them clinging to one another, needing one another, both letting their guards down and letting go, allowing them to fall into the abyss. Where it led they didn't care, all that matter was right here and now. The complicated aspect could wait until the morning, but right now the fire had started and there was no stopping it.

**A/N: Here you go now I know no real in detail of what happened, but I'm not at that point to let you know what happens under the sheets so to speak lol. Well now that the show is back we will be incorporating it into the story and so far after last night's amazing and twisted episode combining everything is coming together very nicely. I will probably post Chapter 15 sometime next week before the next episode. So until then Review and let me know what you think. I don't know I might be really nice and update before the weekend ends. Who knows.**


	16. Chapter 15: 180 Change

_**180 Change**_

Damon woke the next morning alone in his bed; he quickly got up, dressed in his signature all black, and walked downstairs.

"Morning," Stefan said "You slept in late."

"Had a very eventful night." Damon smirked. "Where's Bella?"

"She rushed out of here this morning saying she had to talk to Jenna." Stefan replied. "How did it go last night?"

"Smashingly," Damon said as he poured a blood bag in a glass, "We got the book, ran into one of Klaus' associates, killed him, ran into Thomas Anderson, and Bella's ex."

Stefan froze for a moment before he said, "Back up, an associate of Klaus'?"

"Yes and don't worry Bella tore him apart." Damon replied.

"And when you say Bella's ex you mean…" Stefan trailed.

"I mean the Cold One; apparently his family and he have decided to move to Mystic Falls." Damon said coolly.

"They can't, they'll sparkle." Stefan protested.

"I have a hunch on that." Angela said walking into the kitchen.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Damon asked.

"Ever heard of some matters are too pressing that I can't wait for you to drag your lazy corpse to answer the door." Angela shot back.

"Touché witch." Damon said and sipped his blood. "Continue."

"Thank you," Angela said rolling her eyes, "Bella texted me last night about the Cullen's being there and I called around; turns out Carlisle knows some witches and they spelled the crest they wear so they can hide in plain sight."

"But I saw their golden eyes and chalky white skin." Damon pointed out.

"It's because you're a vampire; you can see through the spell. All things supernatural can see through the spell." Angela explained.

"So how do we deal with them?" Stefan asked.

"We don't," Angela said, "Bella wants to act as if nothing is wrong. They don't know anything about her and she wants it to stay that way. If they were to get wind of anything coming after her, they would go on the defense and cause us more problems."

Stefan nodded and grabbed his bag, "I'll let Elena know."

"Wait," Angela said and pulled some vials out of her purse, "Give these to Jeremy, Bonnie, Elena, Matt and Alaric. Edward is a mind reader; this will keep him from knowing what they are thinking."

"Thanks." Stefan said and left.

"So," Damon said, "Why did Bella go to Jenna's?"

"Why do you think, Jenna has seen Edward and his family." Angela replied.

"She went to compel her." Damon said.

"Not as dumb as he looks." Angela said.

"How is Bella feeling about the Cullen's being back?" Damon asked.

"Upset, angry, pissed, worried; take your pick." Angela said and she rifled through some books.

"So what's the plan?" Damon asked.

"I don't know; Bella said she'd figure one out and let us know." Angela answered.

There was silence for a while and finally Damon sighed, "Well as fun as it is talking to you, I'm going to go."

"Wait," Angela said and Damon stopped, "I'm not blind Damon. I've noticed how you look at Bella, how you speak about her, to her. I swear to you if you hurt her in any way, you will pay."

"Don't make threats you can't keep." Damon replied.

"I don't make idle threats Damon and I'm the last witch you want to mess with. Emily Bennett had nothing on me, so watch where you step." Angela said.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Damon left the boarding house without another word and headed towards Elena's house, but a call from Alaric diverted him towards the school.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Edward were sitting in the cafeteria.

"She was so cold." Alice said shuddering.

"It's alright," Jasper said rubbing her back.

"No it's not." Alice replied, "My best friend hates me."

A couple of the cheerleaders kept coming by and flirting with the boys telling them they should try out for the football team and the girls should come out for cheerleading. Rosalie finally snapped and told them to get away.

Edward had found out that Damon had a brother who went to the school and try as he may, he couldn't read Stefan's mind. Edward was starting to get suspicious about the Salvatore's and it only got worse because he knew Damon wanted Bella.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Damon pulled up and parked at the school next to a convertible mustang and smiled. Standing next to the mustang in distressed boot cut jeans, a palm plaited top that was low but, black suede boots, and a trucker jean jacket with black sunglasses was Bella.

Damon stepped out of his car, "You got up early." He said walking over to her.

Bella smiled, "Had things to do and I couldn't stay in bed all day like some people."

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked.

"Alaric called me; some big emergency." Bella replied. "Come on Salvatore." She said and started walking.

Damon quickly caught up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked.

"Claiming what's mine." Damon purred in her ear.

Bella stopped in her tracks and took off her sunglasses, "Listen very carefully Damon, I am no one's. We slept together and it was good, but that doesn't mean we are together. Yeah there may be something here, but don't think after one night you can claim me." She said her voice dangerously low.

Damon removed his arm from her waist and took off his sunglasses as well, "I can do what I like when I like Bella."

"Not with me Damon." Bella replied, "No one claims me, do you hear me?"

"And I say I do." Damon growled grabbing her arm.

Bella looked around quickly and then blurred slamming Damon into the side of the building, "That cocky attitude of yours is getting on my nerves. Now listen carefully, I don't belong to anyone and I am not property do you understand?"

Damon and Bella merely glared at one another and when Bella sensed someone coming she released Damon.

"Hey," Stefan said rounding the corner, "We've been waiting for you two. What's wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing." Damon replied never taking his eyes off of Bella as he straightened his jacket.

"Just a little misunderstanding." Bella said.

Stefan looked between the two of them and then told them to follow him.

.*.*.*.*.*.

The navigated the halls until they reached Alaric's room; they entered and then shut the door locking it in the progress.

"So what's the problem?" Damon asked leaning against the desk.

"Jonathan Gilbert." Alaric said.

"What's he doing?" Bella asked.

"He came into Elena's English class and tried to pull her out." Bonnie said as she sat next to Elena.

"He's been around the school all day since I refused to go with him and Isobel." Elena said.

"That's not all," Stefan said, "There have been a few vampires lurking around posing as new students."

"Klaus?" Damon asked and looked at Bella.

"I think so." Stefan said.

Everyone was silent for what seemed like forever until Bella spoke up;

"Alaric," she said looking at him, "How do you feel about having a teaching assistant?"

Alaric looked at her for a moment and then smiled, "You know I could use the help."

"Good," Bella said and walked towards the door, "Looks like you got yourself one." She said and left to go talk to the principal.

.*.*.*.*.*.

About twenty minutes later Bella returned smiling, "Well looks like I start immediately."

Elena smiled, "Thank you Bella."

"No problem, but look you need something to eat so let's get you something." Bella said and walked over to Elena.

"What about your ex?" Caroline asked, "He and his family are in the cafeteria right now."

"I don't a give a shit Caroline." Bella replied.

"You know I think I'll join you kids." Damon said. "I could use a bite."

"I think you could use a swift kick in the ass personally." Bella said as she walked out of the class room.

Damon glared and followed behind quickly, "What's wrong Swan, you seem uptight. I would have thought last night would have loosened you up. We did some things that should be impossible."

Bella shrugged, "I said it was good Damon, I didn't say it was great. Don't go and let your head get any bigger than it already is it, might just pop like a balloon."

"Ouch that really hurt." Damon said grabbing his chest then rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure it was just a stake through your heart." Bella replied.

Bonnie, Jeremy, Caroline, Stefan and Elena just kept quiet and listened to the two bicker. It was obvious to the group Damon and Bella liked each other, but they were so alike; bull headed, closed off, and both had comebacks for everything. They butted heads and the group knew that was part of the attraction to one another.

Bella stopped outside the cafeteria when her phone rang.

"You guys go ahead; I'll catch up." Bella said and walked off.

Stefan pulled his brother into the cafeteria as Bella rounded the corner and answered her phone.

"Hello?" Bella said.

"Bella," a boyish voice said.

"What do you want Jake?" she asked annoyed.

"Bella the vampire disappeared; I think he knows where you are. Please Bella tell me where you are." Jake begged.

"Jake listen to me, I can handle the vampire." Bella said.

"No you can't." Jake said, "Now tell me where you are."

"Goodbye Jake." Bella said and hung up.

"Bella?" a timid voice asked.

Bella turned around, "Hello Alice, how are you liking Mystic Falls?"

"Bella please forgive me." Alice said. "We never should have left."

"But you did and I've changed. You want my forgiveness you don't deserve it; none of you do. I trusted you and you betrayed me. Now I'm living how you all thought I should. You do what you do and I'll do what I do. The only time I will talk to you is if I have to; now excuse me but the bell is about to ring and I have places to be." Bella said and walked down the hall back to Alaric's class room.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella took of her jacket and slumped down in a desk.

"What's wrong?" Alaric asked.

"Just amazed that somehow the past always comes back to bite you in the ass." Bella growled.

"I hear ya." Alaric said. "Jenna won't speak to me."

"Yea, I'm still trying to figure that one out; give me some time and I'll have a solution." Bella said.

"You always figure something out." Alaric mused.

"Always had to; with what I am someone has always been after me and I've always needed a plan." Bella explained.

"Do you ever get tired?" Alaric asked and Bella quirked her eyebrow, "Of fighting, secrets, hiding, all of this supernatural shit?"

"Yeah I do; sometimes I just want to quit and disappear and I could, but I don't." Bella said.

"Why?" Alaric asked.

"Because I have this little thing called a conscious; it's such a pain." Bella said smiling.

Alaric laughed, "Yeah I have that too; any way to get rid of it?"

Bella shrugged, "You can get rid of it for a little bit, but it always finds you." She said and they both laughed.

The bell rang and Bella stood up, "Well I wasn't expecting to be an assistant so my clothes will just have to do." She said before straightening up a bit.

"Don't get offended, but you do realize you are going to be the fantasy of every teenage boy in my class." Alaric said and Bella laughed, "Oh by the way, your ex will be in here."

Bella smirked, "Well then," She said and took the clip out of her hair letting it fall down in wavy locks, "I guess being the fantasy of every teenage boy won't be too bad after all."

"You can be so wicked at times." Alaric said shaking his head.

"You have no idea." Bella said and hopped up on the desk and crossed her legs. She leaned back on her hands and shook her hair, "What do you think?"

"I think he is probably going to kill someone." Alaric said.

"Nah," Bella said, "He isn't that dumb and he won't risk exposure."

.*.*.*.*.*.

Elena was the first to walk in and looked at Bella confused, but sat down. She was followed by Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Stefan, and a few other students. Every boy in the room (minus Matt and Stefan) looked at Bella with lust filled eyes, a few even licked their lips. The last to enter the room was Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie. They looked at Bella and their mouths dropped.

The last bell rang and Alaric turned around.

"Alright everyone I have some news; first off meet my new teaching assistant Bella Swan. Miss Swan wills be helping us out the next few weeks and I expect you to show her the same respect you show me." Alaric said. "Now Miss Swan you won't be dressing like this every day, correct."

"Right Mr. Saltzman, I just spilt coke on my other clothes and this was all I had in my car." Bella said innocently.

"Alright now next business, we have three new students now. I would like them to come up and introduce themselves." Alaric said.

Bella slid off the desk and went to sit in a chair next to it. She watched as Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward introduced themselves quickly and then sat down.

"Thank you," Alaric said, "Now where did we leave off?"

"We were studying about the Spanish Influenza epidemic that hit Chicago." A young brunette girl said and then batted her eyelashes at Edward.

Bella started to roll her eyes, but when she caught the sad look on Edward's face she stopped. She remembered his mother had died in the epidemic.

"Mr. Saltzman," Bella said, "I was going through the schedule and today we were going to go over the midterm."

Alaric quirked his eyebrow and looked at Bella. She raised both her eyebrows and nodded her head.

"Of course I guess with all the excitement from the other night I forgot." Alaric said and started to hand out the review.

Bella's eyes locked with Edward's and he gave her a grateful smile. Bella merely nodded and then started handing out practice sheets. Bella was still mad at Edward, but she couldn't sit there and watch as they talked about the epidemic. She remembered every time she brought up his mother, Edward would become very silent. It wasn't right to allow Alaric to talk about the epidemic and make Edward suffer like that. She did after all have a conscious.

Bella tensed and excused herself from the room. When she was in the hall she saw Jonathan Gilbert approaching and she quickly blurred in front of him.

"Going somewhere?" Bella asked crossing her arms.

"To see my daughter." Jonathan snapped, "Out of my way."

Bella grabbed Jonathan's arm as he walked past her, "You aren't going in there. Elena's in class and she doesn't need you bothering her."

"What are you doing here?" John asked.

"Consider me the unofficial guard dog. You go anywhere near her, I will bite a chunk out of your ass." Bella said getting in John's face. "Now leave." She said and John stepped back as Bella's eyes changed to gold.

"This isn't over." John stuttered and quickly walked back the way he came.

Bella walked back down to the classroom and walked in right as the bell rang.

"See you all tomorrow." Bella said as the students filed out.

Elena went over to Bella, "Everything okay?"

"Peachy keen jellybean; now go get an education." Bella said.

.*.*.*.*.*.

The end of the school day came quickly after that and as Bella and Alaric were sitting there grading papers, Damon walked in.

"Well you made someone very angry." He said looking at Bella.

"I'm sure you'll get over it." Bella said not looking up from her papers.

"I wasn't talking about me although you did irritate me earlier." Damon said.

"You irritated me first; it's a vicious cycle." Bella reasoned and graded her last paper. "What do you want?"

"John Gilbert is attempting to discredit you." Damon said.

"Well he can try but it won't work." Bella said and stretched.

"Bella maybe we should take this seriously." Alaric said, "We all know John isn't one to fool around and if he can, he will hurt you."

"He can't hurt me remember." Bella said.

"Doesn't mean he won't try." Damon said.

"That's not all." Stefan said walking in, "There was a Cold One spotted on the edge of the woods."

"One of the Cullen's?" Alaric asked.

"No, this one had red eyes." Stefan said.

"Guess he found me." Bella said and stood up, "I'll take care of him."

Bella walked out of the door and Damon followed.

"You know who this one is?" He asked.

"It's Victoria's mate or at least he thinks he is." Bella replied.

"Victoria?" Damon asked.

Bella told Damon about James, Laurent, and Victoria. How James had attacked her and how she got the bite.

"So what happened to Victoria?" Damon asked.

"Simple….I killed her." Bella replied.

"You kill a lot don't you?" Damon said smirking.

"I only kill who I have to Damon." Bella said.

"You don't take pleasure in it." Damon questioned.

"In William I did." Bella said.

"That's because he deserved it." Damon said.

"He may have deserved it, but in taking pleasure in killing it just reminds me whose daughter I am." Bella said quietly.

"He enjoys killing?" Damon asked.

"He enjoyed watching me suffer as I was branded Damon, what do you think?" Bella snapped.

"You aren't like him." Damon said with confidence.

"And how would you know? You don't know me at all Damon. No one truly knows me and no one ever will." Bella said and walked away.

Bella blurred into the woods where Stefan had said he saw the cold one vampire and started walking around.

"I know you're here." She said as she walked, "I can smell you. Why don't come out and play or are you scared? You should be scared; it's smart to be scared and had you just left Forks and not bothered anyone else I would have let you live. Unfortunately you came here and now you're going to die like Victoria."

A twig snapped behind Bella and she stopped walking, "Now what was your name again?"

"Riley," someone growled behind her.

"Riley," Bella repeated and turned to face him, "Do you know what I am?"

"I know you are anything but human." He hissed, "Otherwise you couldn't have killed Victoria."

"Very good." Bella said and they began to walk in a circle, "Now tell me, how do you plan to kill me? Victoria stabbed me, threw me off a cliff, snapped my neck, slashed my throat and yet she's dead and I'm here so please tell me how you plan to dispose of me?"

Riley ran at Bella, but she was quicker and blurred out of the way;

"Not as fast as me Riley." Bella said shaking her head, "You can do better."

"You killed her!" He yelled.

"Yes I did, but let me tell you something Riley she didn't give a damn about you." Bella snapped, "I knew her true mate." Bella held out her arm, "He gave me this."

"Lies!" Riley yelled and charged her again.

This time Bella didn't move; this time she planted her feet firmly and right before Riley hit her she reached out and grasped him by his throat.

"Game over Riley; send my regards to Victoria in hell." Bella said.

"I'll see….you…..there." Riley choked out.

"Yes you will, but not today." Bella replied and tore off his head.

She took a book of matches out of her pocked and lit them throwing them onto Riley's body. Bella walked away as the fire consumed Riley's body.

Out of the shadows of the trees emerged Rosalie; she had been hunting and saw what had transpired between Bella and Riley. She was about to interfere when Riley charged for Bella the first time, but Bella moved so quickly that Rosalie was still standing in the same position by the time she saw Bella on the other side of the opened area. She couldn't understand how Bella could do that; she was merely human. It wasn't until Bella stopped Riley as he came at her full force that she realized Bella was far from human. She watched as Bella swiftly tore Riley's head off like plucking the wings off a fly and let his body fall to the ground. She then watched as Bella without a twinge of guilt as she lit the book of matches and threw them onto his corpse then walked away.

Rosalie stood there watching as the last of Riley's body burned and there was nothing but ash. She began to contemplate how and if she would tell the others.

**A/N: Uh Oh Rosalie knows something. Wonder what happens next… You'll find out soon enough. More reviews equal more inspiration which equals chapters in between the episodes.**

**Huge Thanks to AllyDLV and Dark-Supernatural-Angel for their continued efforts in helping with my story. Without you two and your constant words of encouragement and advise I would be lost.**

**REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 16: Blurred Truths

_**Blurred Truths**_

Bella walked into the Salvatore boarding house and immediately went upstairs to shower. She felt weak; it had been a while since she fed last and she started to feel the effects. She finished her shower, grabbed a towel and walked to her room. As she shut the door she noticed the window opened; she turned around to see Rosalie behind her.

"What are you?" Rosalie asked.

"What?" Bella asked.

"I saw you in the woods with that vampire Riley; I saw and heard everything. What are you?" Rosalie said.

Bella tensed, "Rosalie you need to keep this quiet." Bella said slowly.

"Why?" Rosalie growled, "What are you?"

"You don't deserve to know what I am." Bella growled back.

Rosalie rushed at Bella, but like with Riley Bella was quicker and pinned Rose against the wall.

"Do you really want to do this?" Bella asked.

"What are you?" Rosalie asked again.

"Complicated." Bella said and released her, "That's what I am."

"I don't understand." Rose said and rubbed her neck, "Please Bella explain."

"Why do you care?" Bella snapped, "You never liked me."

"I envied you; you're human, you have everything I can never have." Rose replied.

"You were wrong on the human part." Bella said cringing.

"Please tell me." Rose begged. "I want to help."

"You can't help!" Bella shouted. "I was born like this Rose and there's no changing it." She grabbed Rose's face and looked into her eyes, "You didn't see me in the woods. You didn't see anything; you hunted and went home." Bella said compelling her.

Rosalie repeated everything Bella said and left. Bella quickly dressed in her black sweats and tank and walked downstairs where Damon, Stefan, and Elena were.

"Hey," Elena said, "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Bella replied dryly.

"What about the cold one?" Stefan asked.

"Taken care of; he won't be back." Bella said.

"You look tired." Elena stated.

"I am." Bella said. "It's been one of those days."

"You should rest." Stefan said.

"Yes we wouldn't want little Bella to pass out." Katherine's snarky voice said from the doorway.

"I'm leaving." Elena said and walked past Katherine.

"Night, night." Katherine called.

"Katerina," Bella said.

"Yes." Katherine said.

Bella blurred to Katherine and sank her teeth into her neck. Katherine tried to get away, but Bella held her firmly and after a while she finally released Katherine who fell to the ground.

"Thanks for showing up; I needed a drink." Bella said with blood covering her mouth. "Now get out of my sight before I decide to get seconds."

Katherine quickly disappeared upstairs and Stefan handed Bella a towel. Bella wiped her face clean and sat the towel on the kitchen counter.

"Thanks." Bella said, "Now what were you all discussing before the bitch interrupted?"

"Isobel." Stefan stated.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about her." Bella said and hopped up on the counter, "I think I might pay her a visit."

"Is that wise?" Damon asked.

"I'm a big girl Damon, I can take care of myself." Bella replied and then tensed, "I thought I told you to stay out of my sight." Bella growled.

"Well you can't see me now can you." Katherine said from the living room.

Bella blurred into the living room followed closely by Stefan and Damon.

"I can feel your presence and it's pissing me off." Bella said, "What do you want?"

"For you to stop feeding on me." Katherine snapped.

"Well I could kill you if you prefer." Bella replied sweetly.

"No," Katherine sneered, "All I wanted was for you to know that I am fully on team you." She said and pointed to the three of them.

Bella laughed, "You think I'm going to believe you? Please Katherine, spare me the bullshit. I know you aren't fully on our team, just don't double cross us." She said.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella walked upstairs and into her room. She laid down on her bed until she heard a knock.

"Not in the mood Damon." Bella said.

"We need to talk." Damon replied and opened the door.

"I don't have the energy." Bella said and sat up, "I need to sleep."

"I know why you got mad." Damon said and shut the door. "It's the same reason I get mad when Katherine tries to trick me. I tried claiming you like property…like he did."

Bella looked away from Damon, "No harm no foul." She replied, "Are we done?"

"I'm sorry." Damon said, "I don't say that a lot and when I do I don't normally mean it, but Bella I do mean it with you."

"Just forget it okay." Bella said looking at Damon.

"I have another reason for being here." Damon said. "Are you going to tell the others?"

"I haven't decided that just yet…hell even Angela is in the dark on that part." Bella replied knowing he meant Klaus being her father.

"You meant it when you told me that no one would ever fully know you." Damon mused. "You're like an onion."

"Yeah, so many layers to peel to get to the center." Bella said giving him a small smile.

Damon nodded his head, "Goodnight Bella." He said and left her room.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Damon walked to his room and laid down on his bed. He couldn't help but notice Bella's scent was still present and he inhaled deeply. He had never smelled a scent as sweet or inviting than hers. Bella was different from anyone; she had suffered and yet instead of running or showing fear she was the one to be feared. The night they met; the night she saved him, he knew there was something different. Their eyes had locked for a moment, but in that moment something drew him to her. She was quick witted, strong, up front; nothing like anyone else. She wasn't afraid of him or wary; she didn't watch what she said around him, she spoke her mind. She could fire back at any of his snarky remarks and he could see there was a fire that burned in her.

He had experienced that fire the night before in his bed. He had never felt so alive with anyone before Bella. She awoke something in him and he had set her free in a way. For one night she didn't think of anything except what she wanted; no matter the consequence.

Damon fell asleep thinking things over and when he awoke in the morning he could hear, Bella, Bonnie, Jeremy and Angela downstairs.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Where's the rest of the Scooby gang?" Damon asked walking into the kitchen.

"Stefan is over at Elena's talking to John, Katherine wasn't here when I woke up, and Alaric went to the school to do some stuff." Bella answered.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Damon asked.

"We need you to come with us." Angela said, "We are going to Jonas' house to look through his books."

"Looking for a way to get your powers back." Damon teased.

"She already has them back." Bella said sipping her tea, "Jonas gave them to her when he sat up that last time."

"Well then you will need my help." Damon smirked, "I know where the witches were burned."

"See," Bella said, "Things are falling into place. Now run along and play nice with each other."

"Where are you going?" Damon asked.

"To see Isobel." Bella stated and went to change.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella arrived at the foreclosure house as Isobel told Katherine of what Klaus wanted. She blurred into the house and threw Isobel into the wall and grabbed Katherine by the throat.

"I warned you not to double cross me." Bella said and allowed her fangs to come out.

Just as she was about to rip Katherine's throat out Bella felt something pierce her back and she fell to the ground.

"White oak ash." Isobel said standing over Bella, "I heard it from Klaus himself."

"How?" Katherine asked.

"Didn't you know; Bella here is Klaus' daughter." Isobel stated, "The white oak ash won't kill her, but it will keep her on ice."

Katherine smirked and then kicked Bella in the stomach sending her flying into the wall and plunging the knife deeper. She headed for Bella again, but Isobel stopped her.

"No, Klaus wants her alive." Isobel said.

"Fine," Katherine said, "I'll get you the moonstone and we will get Elena at that charity deal."

"See you there." Isobel said and watched Katherine leave. She bent down to Bella, "I didn't want this to happen."

"She's….your….daughter." Bella choked out.

"I have no choice." Isobel said.

At that point a man walked into the room, "Good work." He said smiling.

"Who are you?" Bella said looking at the man.

"I'm Gregory, Bella." The man said, "I work for your father. Isobel here came to me trying to fool me, but being one of your father's most powerful witches I was able to see right through her." Then he turned to Isobel, "Put her in the car; she goes with you and Elena."

Isobel nodded and placed Bella in the car and that's when she passed out.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Isobel attacked John and threw him downstairs at the Lockwood house giving Katherine the opportunity to hand Elena to Isobel and take her place. Katherine had found the moonstone in Damon's bathroom and as Stefan and Katherine walked out of the house and to his car, Stefan caught on. Katherine was prepared and injected Stefan full of vervain before she threw him into the bushes. She arrived back at the house only to realize she was betrayed by Isobel. Gregory used his powers and rendered her unconscious before moving her to another house.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Damon and Stefan arrived at the house Isobel had been staying at.

"This is Isobel's stuff, it's definitely the right place." Damon said looking at some bags.

"Where are they?" Stefan asked coming down the stairs.

"I don't know Stefan." Damon said and began to head for the door.

He froze when the breeze blew and that's when he smelled it.

"What?" Stefan asked noticing that his brother was tensed.

"Bella." Damon said and followed the scent to the living room where he saw blood, "They got her." he said and slammed his fist into the wall.

"White oak ash." Stefan said. "Why would they want her?"

"Because Bella is Klaus' daughter." Damon said and headed for the front door.

"WHAT!" Stefan yelled.

"Get angry later Stefan; we need to find Bella, Elena, Isobel, and Katherine now." Damon said and they got in his car.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Isobel, Elena and Bella pulled into a cemetery. Isobel stepped out of the car and her human was waiting.

"Get out on your own or I will make you." Isobel said.

Elena looked at Bella and stepped out, "Why are we here?"

Isobel didn't answer, but looked at the human, "Take her to this address."

"What?" Elena yelled and tried to get back in the car, but Isobel grabbed her.

She didn't release Elena until the car had pulled away.

"She's going to her father." Isobel said and started walking again.

Elena watched helpless as the car disappeared and then followed Isobel to her grave.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella awoke and felt so weak. She noticed that Isobel was gone and she was still in the car. With what strength she had left she reached behind her and pulled the knife out. The human driving the car saw her and stopped, but Bella was quicker and snapped his neck. Bella stumbled out of the car and looked around until she heard the man Gregory's voice.

"I have Katherine and the moonstone. Is the doppelganger safe?" he asked; she knew it was coming from a cell phone.

"Yes," Isobel replied.

Bella began stumbling through the graveyard towards Isobel's voice.

"Then let her go." Gregory said.

"Let her go?" Isobel asked.

"Yes," Gregory stated, "Klaus has everything he needs for now. You're part is finished, you did what he compelled you to do."

"I'm done." Isobel said.

"You're done." Gregory said and hung up.

Bella could see Elena and Isobel and she used the last of her strength to blur to them.

"Elena," She choked out and fell.

Elena rushed to her side and looked at Isobel, "You did this!"

"I'm so sorry I was a disappointment to you." Isobel said and then looked at Bella, "I wasn't strong enough, but maybe you are. Protect her; he's coming soon."

With that Isobel yanked off her necklace and burst into flames. Elena held Bella as they watched Isobel turn to ash. Once the fire was gone Elena got up and called Stefan.

Damon and Stefan arrived quickly and Damon rushed to Bella's side biting his wrist in the process.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah," Elena said and hugged him.

Stefan turned his attention to Damon and Bella, "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Healing her." Damon replied as he allowed his blood to seep into Bella's wound.

"Where were they taking her?" Elena asked.

"To Klaus." Stefan said.

"Why?" Elena asked.

"She's his daughter." Stefan said.

Elena stared at Bella's weak body and finally spoke, "That was her big secret."

"Yes," Damon said and picked Bella up carrying her to his car.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"When did you find out?" Elena asked as they drove.

"The night of the Oscar party." Damon replied.

"Why did you keep it hidden from us?" Stefan asked.

"It wasn't my secret to tell." Damon said.

"She could be betraying us." Stefan said shaking his head.

"No," Elena said and Stefan turned to look at her as she brushed Bella's hair from her face, "She's had ample opportunities and she hasn't betrayed us once. She's risking her life and the exposure of herself to her ex for us."

Stefan merely nodded and turned back in his seat. Elena stared down at Bella noticing her skin was still twinge with gray.

"Stefan," Elena said and Stefan to look at her, "bite me."

"What?" Stefan said furrowing his brows.

"She needs more blood and neither you nor Damon can give her anymore. I'm the doppelganger which means I'm supernatural so my blood can help her." Elena said.

Stefan nodded and bit down on Elena's wrist and she placed it over Bella's wound. After a while the grayish twinge left her skin and as they arrived at the boarding house Bella's eyes opened.

"Where are we?" Bella asked sitting up.

"The boarding house." Elena said holding her wrist.

"Thank you." Bella said.

"You've been covering my ass, it's the least I could do." Elena replied.

The four of them went inside and Bella went to change. When she returned Damon and Stefan had given Elena the deed to the house. Just as she was about to sign it John woke up and Damon grabbed him.

"Wait, Bella and I need to talk to him." Elena said.

Elena, John, and Bella went into the kitchen. John explained why he trusted Isobel, why he still loved her.

"Everything you touch John crumbles, but you're the only parent I have left." Elena said.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Damon and Stefan were going through Isobel's things when Damon pulled out a small box.

"What's that?" Bella asked walking into the room.

"Don't know." Damon said and tossed it to her.

"It's a puzzle box." Bella said and she began to open it.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Meanwhile Angela, Bonnie, and Jeremy had returned to Bonnie's and Jeremy discovered that it would take all of their magic to defeat Klaus. Jeremy was adamant about Bonnie not using, but she insisted it was her choice. Jeremy let it go for now and started to search through the books.

"This looks important." Jeremy said.

Angela walked over and looked at it, "It's in Jonas' handwriting." She mused, "Let's see, it's a diagram of a puzzle box."

"Here's something in Jonas' journal." Bonnie said walking over to them and read aloud, "I designed the puzzle box today and gave it to Klaus who put white oak ash in it and gave it to Isobel. He says that he has plans for it and that she will know what to do with it when she arrives in Mystic Falls."

"Oh no," Angela said and reached for her phone dialing Damon's number.

"Hello witch." Damon said smirking as he watched Bella match up the symbols on the puzzle box.

"Damon did you find a box in Isobel's things?" Angela asked.

"Yea, Bella's opening it now." Damon replied.

"NO!" Angela yelled.

It was too late; Bella matched up the last symbol and the box popped open blowing white oak ash into her face. She inhaled deeply and then began coughing and collapsed. Damon dropped the phone and rushed to her side while Stefan, Elena, and John joined him. Bella choking for air and then she began to seize.

Angela dropped her phone and ran to her car followed by Bonnie and Jeremy.

It was clear now that Klaus had known all along that Bella was in Mystic Falls and now he had the upper hand. They had all underestimated him and this was only his first step.

.*.*.*.*.*.

In a house somewhere in Mystic Falls Gregory was performing a spell and Katherine woke up as he finished. She looked to see Alaric, but it became clear immediately it wasn't truly Alaric; Klaus was possessing him.

"Hello Katerina," Klaus said. "Oh how I have missed you." He grinned and touched Katherine's neck.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Rose arrived back at the house and immediately Edward knew something was wrong.

"Rose?" he asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Rose said.

"No you aren't." he replied.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know." Rose said cuddling into him, "I just got back from hunting and he began interrogating me."

As Rose spoke of hunting Edward looked into her mind, but saw a blurred image of her hunting.

"She went hunting, but something else is there. Her memory is blurred." Edward said.

"That's only happened once before." Carlisle said.

"Yes, when that first generation vampire compelled that girl in the alley way when Edward slipped." Esme said.

"You mean there are first generations here?" Alice asked.

"With the killings and such it does add up." Carlisle said.

"Bella isn't safe here." Edward said heading for the door.

"You can't try to take her away Edward; I see it's not going to work and it will only cause more problems." Alice said.

"What do we do?" Emmett asked holding Rose close and swearing to kill the vampire that did this.

"I think we need to wait it out and watch." Carlisle said and they all agreed.

**A/N: Here we go last week's episode incorporated into the chapter. I wonder what's going to happen with Bella and of course what could possibly happen now that the Cullen's realize there are other vampires. How will this affect the fact that Klaus is possessing Alaric's body and Bella is incapacitated? All these questions will be answered, but with this story you should realize when one questioned is answered another two or three pop up that their answers unlock buried secrets that's how it's got its name.**

**AllyDLV and Dark-Supernatural-Angel my two girls that keep me in line and make sure I don't post wrong chapters. Thank you for your continued work on this little story. I appreciate it.**

**Now I have had some people ask me why I always thank these two in every chapter. I believe it's important to give credit where credit is due and these two take time out of their work, school, and personal lives to pre read and help me with the story. Without them this story would not be as well-structured because they allow me to bounce ideas off them and let me know their opinions. So always expect me to thank them.**

**I also want to thank my readers. You guys are amazing and I am so happy you guys love this story because I enjoy writing it.**

**REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 17: Human

_**Human**_

Damon bit down on his wrist and forced it into Bella's mouth. Unfortunately it was the wrong move…Bella immediately started throwing up blood.

"What do we do?" Elena said with wide eyes.

"I don't know." Damon said and held Bella, "Bella." He said.

Bella just looked at him pleadingly and continued her struggle to breathe. Angela arrived after what seemed like an eternity.

"Bells." She said kneeling down next to her. "It's going to be okay. Bonnie, go upstairs to my room and get the black bag in the dresser."

Bonnie ran up the stairs and returned with the black bag that Damon recognized.

"What the hell are you doing?" Damon asked and grabbed Angela's arm, "You told me that was poison."

"It is but right now it will help flush out the white oak ash in her system." Angela said and pulled out the needle and vial.

She drew a few milligrams and then stuck it in Bella's arm. Bella stared at her the entire time and finally her breathing became less labored and finally she passed out.

"She's going to be weak for a while." Angela said. "We need to get her upstairs."

Damon picked Bella up and took her carefully up the stairs. He laid her down in his bed and adjusted the pillows.

"Why did you bring her in here?" Angela asked from the doorway.

"I can keep an eye on her better here." Damon replied.

"It's good thing I got a vision of the Cullen's; they are suspicious of first generation vampires." Angela laughed.

"They still call us that." Damon mused.

The two were silent for a while until Damon spoke.

"What's going to happen to her?" he asked.

"She's going to basically be human." Angela said not hesitating. "Her abilities will harm her more than help her. With the white oak ash in her system, if she attempts to change wolf or use her vampire abilities it will cause her massive amounts of pain. Her senses are knocked down to that of any human."

"She's vulnerable." Damon said.

"Yea," Angela said, "Stefan told us Klaus is her father."

"Yes," Damon said, "Does that change your opinion of her?"

"No, she's still my sister." Angela said, "My hard-headed pain in the ass sister."

"He knew that she was here didn't he." Damon said.

"Yeah he did and he knew this would happen. He's ahead of all of us and now we are down one." Angela replied.

"How long?" Damon asked.

"No way to tell, but for now we all need to watch our backs. I need to figure out a way to protect her." Angela said and sat down.

"I'll do it." Damon said. "I'll watch over her."

Angela merely nodded and they watched Bella take shallow breaths.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Edward climbed into the bedroom where Bella was supposed to be, but she wasn't there. He listened downstairs and heard Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy and Stefan talking about Bella.

"Is she going to be okay Angela?" Elena asked.

That's when he heard the once timid voice of Angela Weber.

"I don't know." Angela replied, "She's…." she started, but then stopped.

Edward listened, but couldn't hear anything, even in their minds.

"It's not polite to eavesdrop." A cold hard voice said behind him and he turned to see Damon, "I would have thought you would have some manners considering you are Carlisle's son and he seems very polite."

Before Edward could say anything Damon grabbed him and slammed him into the wall.

"Now what do I do with you?" Damon asked.

"What's going on?" Elena said coming up the stairs, "Edward?"

"What are you and where is she?" Edward asked as he punched Damon in the face causing him to stumble back.

"You aren't going anywhere near her Cullen." An icy voice said and he turned to see Angela, "The last thing she needs right now is to see you."

"She told you?" Edward asked eyeing Damon as Stefan held him back.

"I always knew." Angela snapped.

"She's coming with me." Edward growled.

"Over my dead body." Damon growled back.

"I will gladly arrange that." Edward said, "You compelled her didn't you."

"No he didn't." A weak voice said and they all turned to see Bella, "Leave."

"Bella come with me, you don't know what you're getting into." Edward begged.

"Edward I know very well what I'm getting into. Damon didn't compel me; he can't just like you can't read my mind." Bella said and started walking towards Edward with the help of Bonnie and Caroline, "Just leave Edward; you're pretty good at that."

"Bella," Edward breathed trying to dazzle her, "I care about you."

"Don't Bella me; you and I have nothing between us anymore, we never truly did and if you care about me as much as you say you do, you will leave me alone." Bella said. "What is going on here doesn't concern you and you don't have the right to get involved so do as you and the others always have; stick to yourselves and stay out of our way."

"I'm not leaving without you." Edward growled.

"Yes you are." Damon said and grabbed him by the neck.

Edward grabbed Damon's hand and snapped it like a twig, throwing him into the wall and then he grabbed Bella. Bella tried to shake his hand off her wrist but to no avail. Stefan rushed at Edward and ripped his hand away from Bella and pinned him against the wall. Caroline blurred over and helped hold Edward while Elena and Angela went over to check on Bella. Damon snapped his hand back in place and walked murderously towards Edward.

"Damon," Angela said and he stopped, "Take Bella back to your room and stay with her."

Damon didn't move towards Bella, he merely stayed where he was looking at Edward.

"Damon," Bella said and finally he turned to look towards her, "Please."

Damon gave Edward one last look and walked over to Bella, scooping her up and taking her back to the bedroom.

Angela walked over to Edward, "Let him go; he isn't going anywhere."

Stefan and Caroline let Edward go; he tried to move, but he couldn't.

"I am only going to say this once Cullen…Stay away from Bella, you hurt her and she doesn't need shit from you. If you know what's good for you, you will stay away from all of us, especially her." Angela said in a very low voice.

"I won't." Edward said struggling against the unseen force holding him.

"You will or I will light your ass on fire…literally." Angela said getting in his face.

They stared at each other for a while, Edward letting a deep growl rumble in his chest.

"I'm not leaving." Edward said finally.

"You will or I will reverse the spell that witch gave you to look normal." Angela said.

"You're a witch?" Edward said, his eyes widening.

"That's right you cold hearted son of a bitch and a damn good one." Bonnie said.

Angela turned to Bonnie and smiled at her; it was a sign of respect on Bonnie's part that she was backing up an older sister witch that had been teaching her.

"Want to rethink your decision on leaving the hard way?" Caroline asked.

"Fine," Edward said and Angela released him, "But this isn't over."

"You're right; it won't be over until you pay for what you did to Bella." Angela said.

With that Edward ran out of the house slamming the door shut behind him.

"Is he going to be a problem?" Elena asked.

"Probably," Angela said crossing her arms "But he's the least of our worries."

.*.*.*.*.*.

"What's being said out there?" Bella asked Damon as he laid her down on the bed.

"Angela's threatening him." Damon replied as he covered Bella up, "Don't worry about it."

"I hate this." Bella said.

"What?" Damon asked.

"Being weak." Bella said, "I should have known Klaus would try something like this. I underestimated him."

"We all did." Damon said trying to comfort her.

"But I'm not supposed to. I'm his blood, I know what he is capable of and I should have seen it coming." Bella said beating herself up.

"Bella," Damon said sitting down next to her, "He is clever…he wouldn't have been alive this long if he wasn't. You can't anticipate his every move."

"For all of you to stay alive, I have to." Bella said, "Doesn't matter this changes nothing."

"What do you mean?" Damon asked.

Before anything else was said the door to the room opened and everyone walked in. Damon quickly moved and Elena took his place while Angela took the other side.

"You okay?" Elena asked.

"No," Bella said and threw the covers off of her, "This changed nothing."

"What are you doing?" Angela asked.

"Bella sit down." Elena said as Bella swung her legs out of bed.

"No," Bella said and shakily stood up, "I have things to do."

"You're too weak." Angela said standing up.

"I am not." Bella said.

"You are more bull-headed than mule Isabella Swan." Angela said.

"The same can be said for you Angela Weber." Bella snapped back.

Damon took this as his time to step in and he blurred next to Bella grabbing her arm, "You are not going anywhere."

Bella looked Damon in the eye and Angela saw the look on her face.

"Bella NO!" Angela said.

But Bella had already let her face change and pinned Damon against the wall. It was short lived as Bella grasped her chest feeling the white oak ash circulating in her system. Bella dropped Damon and then dropped to the floor with labored breathing.

"Bella!" Elena said as she leaned down next to her.

"Get me the bag." Angela said.

"No." Bella gasped out.

"Bella," Angela pleaded.

"I'll deal…with…it." Bella gasped.

Angela nodded and looked at Damon who swiftly came over and placed Bella back in bed.

"Elena you need…to go…and sign…the document to the house." Bella said in between breaths. "I'll be fine."

Elena nodded her head and left along with everyone else, except for Damon.

.*.*.*.*.*.

An hour later Bella was breathing somewhat normally.

"I'm sorry." Bella said looking at Damon.

"An apology, that's not something I would expect from you." Damon replied.

"I know I'm just full of surprises." Bella replied, "You would think spending this much time with me you would realize that."

"Still have a snappy wit even in your state." Damon said smiling.

"My body is affected, not my mind." Bella replied.

"Good to know." Damon said. "You should sleep."

"I should do a lot of things." Bella said, "Are you alright?"

"He didn't do any permanent damage." Damon replied looking at his hand then he looked at her. "What about you?"

"You know how I said I didn't want them to know anything about me." Bella said.

"Yea." Damon said.

"Well I wanted to take it back tonight. When he grabbed me, I felt like I was 13 again." Bella said shaking her head.

"When Klaus had you." Damon specified.

"Yea," Bella replied, "I wanted to break free and I couldn't. Stefan intervened just before I snapped my own wrist."

Damon couldn't help himself, "You were willing to gnaw off your own hand." And when he realized what he said he froze.

After what seemed like an eternity Bella busted out laughing and Damon looked at her funny but finally joined in. Bella laughed until tears came to her eyes and she couldn't breathe. Finally the laughter died down and they looked at each other.

"I needed that." Bella said.

"Well the joke was at your expense." Damon said smiling.

"True, but if you can't take a joke that makes fun of yourself, you can't joke about anyone else." Bella replied.

"You should rest." Damon said.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Bella asked.

"On the couch." Damon replied.

"Damon we've had sex, I'm pretty sure you can sleep in the same bed as me." Bella said.

"That could prove to be a very dangerous thing." Damon said as he bent down towards Bella.

"How do you figure?" Bella asked leaning close to him.

"The temptation would be too great." Damon replied as his nose skimmed her jaw line inhaling her inviting scent.

"What temptation would that be?" Bella asked playing dumb.

"The temptation to ravage you dear Swan." Damon said, "And before you protest my answer, listen to my reasoning. Last time we were in this bed together I remember you throwing me around and I you; I would hate for us to get caught in the moment and you end up like you were an hour ago."

"So it's because I'm weak." Bella said and pulled away.

"You are far from weak Bella." Damon said catching her chin and forcing her to look at him, "You've proven that to me time and time again. Consider this a vacation from your burdens. You've shown us what you can do, now let us show you what we are capable of."

"You do have a way with words Salvatore. I'm sure many women have fallen at your feet." Bella said smiling.

"Yes, but you aren't one of them." Damon said kissing her hand.

"I never will be Damon." Bella said.

"That's one of the many intriguing things about you." Damon said, "Sleep."

"Goodnight Damon." Bella said.

"Goodnight Bella." Damon said.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Edward made his way back to his family home and slammed the door shut sending a crack in the wall.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked rushing into the entry way.

"I found the first generation vampires." Edward seethed.

"Who are they?" Emmett asked.

"The Salvatores and Caroline Forbes." Edward fumed.

"Bella," Alice gasped.

"She refused to leave." Edward replied.

"Well we have to get her out of there." Esme said, clutching Carlisle.

"There's another thing…Angela Weber's here." Edward said.

"She saw you?" Rose asked.

"More than that, apparently she knew about us because she's a witch along with that Bonnie girl." Edward replied.

"That's it." Emmett said cracking his knuckles, "We're going to get Bella out of there."

"They won't let her leave." Edward said, "I tried and when I grabbed her she tried to fight me."

"Trouble follows her everywhere." Jasper said.

"This seems more than trouble." Edward said, "They're hiding something else."

"Should we call Aro?" Esme asked.

"What happens when they find out a human knows about us? Scratch that when they find out Bella knows about us and two other humans know about us." Edward snapped.

"Who else?" Rose questioned.

"Jeremy and Elena Gilbert." Edward hissed.

"We have to think about this calmly and rationally." Carlisle said.

"How do we do that Carlisle while the girl I love is trapped in their clutches?" Edward asked.

"I don't know son, but we will figure it out." Carlisle replied and rubbed his son's shoulders.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Damon awoke hearing Bella thrashing in her bed; he quickly went over.

"Bella," he said shaking her, but she didn't wake up. "Bella." He said more urgently.

That's when Bella sat up and screamed before her eyes rolled into the back of her skull followed by her falling back down again.

"Angela!" Damon yelled as he tried to wake Bella back up.

.*.*.*.*.*.

_Bella was in her cell where Klaus had held her for a year. She screamed as she looked around._

_"No," She said as she hit the walls._

_"Isabella." A voice whispered._

_"This isn't real." Bella said recognizing the voice, "I'm not here."_

_"But you are my darling." Klaus said, but was nowhere to be seen. "You are here."_

_"Prove it; show yourself." Bella said looking around her. _

_"Did you get my puzzle box?" the Klaus asked, "Did you like it?"_

_"Yea I got it so how about you come out and I show you how much I liked it." Bella snapped._

_"We shall see each other again, but not yet." Klaus said. "I've come to you this way so we can talk."_

_"Oh, are you wanting to have a father/daughter conversation? Are we gonna cry together, say we're sorry and hug? " Bella said, pretending to get emotional, "I think I'll pass; I've thrown up enough tonight daddy dearest." She sneered._

_"Always so feisty." Klaus said. "You got that from your mother."_

_"I wouldn't know; she's dead." Bella replied._

_"Yes, it was a shame." Klaus mused, "If only she had stayed with me."_

_"Even I would have picked death." Bella said._

_"It's not too late Isabella; join me." Klaus said, "Together we could rule; my daughter should be at my side."_

_"I told you years ago, I won't ever join you. I have the scars to show for every time I refused. I am no one's lap dog you hear me?" Bella yelled._

_"You're just the guard dog." Klaus sneered._

_"When it comes to keeping you away from Elena yeah, I'd gladly take that role. Now why don't you come out so I can bite your ass." Bella said, "What's wrong Klaus, have you lost your touch? I get it; when I was 13 and I barely knew how to control my abilities you could handle me. You were stronger and you were a bully. Now I'm not 13 anymore and I'm more powerful, so you're scared. You know I can take you and that I will. The bully has turned into a scared little wimp." _

_An unseen force slapped Bella across the face and she flew across the room into the wall._

_Bella stood up and rubbed her jaw, "See you've just proven my point, you can't come at me where I can see you. You have to hide like a cockroach; believe me Klaus, I'm gonna squish you like one."_

_"Insolence will not be tolerated." Klaus' voice boomed and Bella was thrown against the wall and pinned there as an unseen hand wrapped around her throat, choking her._

_Bella struggled against the hold he had on her and then suddenly Klaus' eyes appeared. The cold hard dark ones that for so many years ago held enjoyment for her pain. Now they held anger and fury._

_"Listen very carefully Is-a-bella." Klaus said drawing out her name. "I'm going to be seeing you very soon and if you know what's good for you, you will join because it is your destiny."_

_"No one decides…my destiny…except…me." Bella choked out._

_"Let me remind you of who you belong to." Klaus said. _

_Bella felt her shirt lift and then a hand on her ribcage right where the brand was. Bella screamed out in agony as she felt like her flesh was being burned all over again._

.*.*.*.*.*.

Then suddenly the pain was gone and when she opened her eyes she was sitting up in Damon's bed as he held her. Angela had her book open and had finished reciting a spell. When Angela saw Bella was out of her dream state, she dropped the book and sat next to her.

"Are you okay?" Angela asked.

"I'm okay." Bella said, "It was just a glamor. He got into my head or at least tried to. I'm fine Ang; thanks."

"You're sure?" Elena asked.

"Yea," Bella said, "Look can I just have some space?"

"Okay." Angela said. "I'll go get you some water."

"Thanks, you guys need to go get some sleep, it's been a long day and you have school in about three hours." Bella said looking at the rest of the group.

"You sure?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm good." Bella said.

They all filed out and only Damon was left. He shut the door to the room and then looked at her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"I need help standing up." Bella said.

"Why?" Damon asked.

"I have to see something." Bella replied.

Damon walked over, helped her out of the bed, and let her lean on him as they walked to his full length mirror. Slowly Bella raised her shirt to reveal the brand on her ribcage.

"Shit." Damon whispered as he saw it.

The brand was red and more pronounced than it should have been. It looked like it was only minutes old when it was really years old.

"What happened?" Damon asked as Bella lowered her shirt.

"In my dream or whatever, when he touched it, it burned like the first time." Bella said. "You see one of his witches spelled it; whenever touched it, it will do that."

Damon placed Bella back in bed as Angela approached.

"Here you go." Angela said entering the room. "I could make some tea."

"No Angela it's fine; go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Bella said.

Angela nodded, smiled and hugged Bella then left.

Damon closed the door behind Angela and faced Bella.

"What happened?" Damon asked.

"The usual; did you like my present, join me or suffer, blah, blah, blah." Bella said, "One thing is for sure, when it comes to his threats they still haven't changed."

"You sure you're okay?" Damon asked.

"Damon I'm far from fucking okay." Bella replied and rubbed her temples.

"Anything I can do?" Damon asked.

"I don't know." Bella said, "I don't think I'll be sleeping."

Damon shook his head and took off his shirt.

Bella quirked her eyebrow, "What are you doing?" she asked as he started unbuckling his pants.

"Well I don't sleep with my pants or shirt on Bella." Damon said like it was obvious.

"I thought the temptation was too much?" Bella questioned.

"Well I guess I'm in the mood to test my will." Damon said and kicked off his pants leaving him only in his boxers. "Scoot over."

Bella scooted over and Damon climbed into bed. She turned her back to him and laid down. Damon shook his head and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him. Bella started to open her mouth, but Damon stopped her.

"Shut up Swan and go to bed." Damon mumbled against her hair.

"You know if it wasn't for the fact that if I use my abilities I would basically go into convulsions I would so kick your ass right now Salvatore." Bella replied.

"Keep telling yourself that Swan." Damon said, "Now shut up."

"One of these days Alice, straight to the moon." Bella said smiling.

"Really, you're quoting The Honeymooners?" Damon questioned and Bella nodded, "Well I'll take Alice, she always gave Ralph good advice and he was too stubborn to take it."

"Shut it Salvatore and take your own good advice and shut up and go to sleep." Bella said before she closed her eyes.

**A/N: Okay you guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's crazy a ride we are on and it's not over yet. I'll probably post again next week due to the fact I have a biology paper due, a test, and a speech/presentation to prepare for. It will also probably be late Thursday when I do it after of course VAMPIRE DIARIES! **

**Huge thank you to my two wonderful beta's AllyDLV and Dark-Supernatural-Angel. Y'all are the best and I couldn't do this without your help. If you haven't yet check out their stories they are amazing. **

**Now I don't normally do this, but I love this story so much I'm suggesting it. It's called Twilight of my Redemption and it's by Imraven. It's an amazing story with an amazing plot so I suggest you go and check it out.**

**Leave a review!**


	19. Chapter 18: Dance with the Devil

_**Dance with the Devil**_

"What are you doing out of bed?" Angela asked as Bella came into the kitchen.

"Come on Angela you know that the best way for me to get this shit out of my system is to be up and moving." Bella replied and Angela handed her a cup of tea, "Where is everyone?"

"Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, and Jeremy are at school. Damon had a council meeting and Alaric is at work." Angela replied and refused to look her in the eye.

"You know Ang, I may not have my nice little senses but I can still tell when you're hiding something." Bella replied and leaned on the counter.

"I'm not hiding anything." Angela replied.

"I can still sense bullshit from a mile away as well." Bella retorted. "Come on Ang, I brought you in on this and just because I'm down doesn't mean I'm out."

"Bonnie can kill Klaus." Angela said.

"But…." Bella trailed.

"But it would kill her." Angela said.

Bella froze and then quickly recovered, "Well she won't be using to kill him then; problem solved."

"Tell that to her." Angela said.

"I will." Bella said, "I need to run some errands today. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, just take care of yourself, I have a bad feeling." Angela replied.

"I will." Bella said and went to change.

.*.*.*.*.*.

About thirty minutes later Bella had arrived on the college campus and headed for the library where Jenna would be. It didn't take long to find her.

"Well aren't we just studious." Bella said taking a seat next to her.

"Bella what are you doing here?" Jenna asked.

"I came to whisk you away so we could talk." Bella replied.

"I can't." Jenna said.

"You can and you will because you love me and value my opinion." Bella said smirking.

"Also because it's the only way to get you to stop bugging me." Jenna said, rolling her eyes and gathering her stuff.

They arrived at the campus cafeteria and got some food.

"Out with it." Jenna said as soon as they sat down.

"Why are you holding such anger towards Elena and Alaric?" Bella asked.

"I would think it would be obvious." Jenna snapped.

"Hey girl, don't get snippy with me; I'm Switzerland in all this. I'm not taking sides I'm just merely trying to help negotiations." Bella said.

"Sorry," Jenna said, "I'm just…."

"Stressed, pissed, hurt, angry, confused, etc…" Bella finished, "Look Jenna I get it and you have every right to feel this way, but there's another side to all this."

"Tell me then." Jenna replied. "Do you have some information?" she joked.

"Actually I do," Bella replied, "Isobel disappeared on Alaric and her family. After a few years they finally thought she was dead and had her legally declared dead. She even has a headstone. I talked to Elena and a few days before Founder's Day Isobel showed up. It shocked the hell out of both Elena and Alaric."

"What about John?" Jenna asked.

"He's known for a while that she was alive and it also wasn't until Isobel first showed up that Elena found out that John was her father." Bella said. "Alaric was pissed and he told Isobel to stay away. He didn't know how to explain it to you; his wife who he had believed was dead had just showed up. He was going to tell you but then the fire and everything else happened. Same with Elena, she just didn't know how to tell you. Cut her some slack, in fact cut them both some slack."

"Why did she come back this time?" Jenna asked.

"She wanted to talk to Elena." Bella replied.

"Is she still in town?" Jenna asked.

"No," Bella said and placed her hand on Jenna's, "And she's not coming back."

"Bella I don't know how to deal with all this." Jenna replied.

"I know Jenna, but you have to. All you need to know is that neither of them wanted to hurt you and they were planning on telling you but then John dropped the bomb about him being Elena's dad. Give them a chance Jenna; take another night or two here and come back after that." Bella said.

"You're a good person Bella." Jenna said smiling.

"Hey don't let this little innocent face fool you." Bella said, "Looks are deceiving Jenna."

Bella left shortly after that and headed back to the boarding house. When she got there everyone except Caroline, Alaric, and Jon were present.

"Wow this looks like a war meeting." Bella said walking in.

"You could say that." Angela said, "Klaus sent a message to Elena, he says he'll be at the dance tonight."

"Groovy," Bella said, "You think we could find some clothes on such short notice?"

"Oh no," Angela said "You aren't going anywhere."

"Why not?" Bella asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Because you're still weak." Angela said. "You know the risk."

"Angela," Bella said, but she was interrupted by Alaric walking in.

"Sorry I'm late." Alaric said.

"Hey I need you to put me down as a chaperone." Damon said.

Bella stood there and looked at Alaric; something tugged at her, telling her that something was off, but she couldn't figure it out.

"You alright Alaric." Bella said.

"Yeah, just worried about Klaus." Alaric replied.

"No worries, I can take him." Bonnie said.

Bella's attention quickly turned to Bonnie, "We need to talk." She said.

"Huh?" Bonnie said.

"You know." Bella replied.

Klaus who was possessing Alaric knew his daughter was aware something was wrong and it wouldn't take long for her to figure out. Thankfully his witch had provided him with a solution. Alaric walked pass Bella and sprinkled some dust onto her unbeknownst to anyone. He started looking through some books.

"Bonnie," Bella said and then swayed, "you know."

That's when Bella passed out and Damon caught her.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked.

"Probably over exertion." Angela said "You all go to the dance and I'll stay with her."

They agreed and Damon laid Bella down in his bed. Shortly after everyone left to get ready for the dance and Angela sat by Bella's side reading through the books.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Edward was sitting at the house waiting on the others.

"Aren't you ready yet?" he called to the others.

"Almost." Alice replied.

Alice had gotten a vision Bella would be at the dance and all the Cullen's were going.

"What's the plan?" Emmett asked.

"Snatch and run." Edward replied.

"Sounds good to me." Emmett said. "I forgot how much I hated the sixties."

"Hey there was good fashion." Rosalie argued. "That's the first time you saw me in something above the knee."

"Yeah and I remember having to intimidate a few too many guys." Emmett said and kissed her. "You okay?"

"I just wish I knew who compelled me." Rose said and rested her head on his chest.

"We'll find out and when we do, I'll pummel their asses." Emmett reassured her.

"Ready?" Alice asked skipping into the room.

"Hell yeah;" Emmett grinned, "Grab Bells, kick some ass, and send a message."

"Now we can't call attention to ourselves." Carlisle said. "We have to try and do this quietly."

"And if we can't?" Alice asked, "We leave her there?"

"No," Carlisle said quickly, "We will just have to move quicker if we are caught."

The Cullen's grabbed what they needed and headed out the door.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella looked around.

"Really," She said looking around the dungeon that once held her, "Haven't we already done this? I mean come on, get some originality."

"Oh I have dear daughter." Klaus' voice echoed.

"What does that mean?" Bella asked.

"I know your plan." Klaus said.

She stood there for a moment and then her eyes got wide, "You're Alaric."

"Very good my child." Klaus said softly laughing. "He is quite useful."

"I'm not going to let you get away with this." Bella said.

"You're human Isabella." Klaus said, "You can't harm me."

"You're in a human's body without any of your vampire skills other than compulsion." Bella sneered.

"I'm protected now; the little witch can't harm me. So sad that if she overuses she dies." Klaus mused.

"You had your witch do a protection spell. Makes no difference to me, just means I get to hurt you over and over without worrying about harming Alaric. As for Bonnie she won't be dying tonight." Bella said looking around the room.

"If you go against me Isabella, you will die. You know that; you know that since you are technically human I can kill you and I will." Klaus warned.

"If I'm going down, I'm going down with a fight." Bella replied menacingly

"Have it your way." Klaus said. "I have to go and meet your little friends. Goodbye Isabella."

That was it Bella was left alone in the dungeon with no idea how to get out. She sat down in the middle of the room and closed her eyes. She started to slowly breathe in and out concentrating on her heartbeat.

"You can't escape." Klaus' voice echoed in her head again.

That's when her eyes flew open and she stood up.

"You're playing on my fears; you and your witch. You're playing on my insecurity of being weak, but see in dreams you can't control them only the person who you invade can. This is my dream and I'm waking up now." Bella said.

Just like that Bella sat up in the bed and looked around.

"Bella?" Angela asked.

"We gotta go." Bella said and threw on some jeans.

"Go where?" Angela asked.

"To the dance." Bella replied, "Klaus is possessing Alaric and wants Bonnie dead. She can't kill him because he is under a protection spell."

"So what do we do?" Angela asked.

"You're gonna cast a spell; Klaus doesn't know you're a witch. You are going to stay under the radar. We are going to go to Bonnie, you are going cast a glamour a temporary glamour. Bonnie will use some power just enough to let her bleed and then she will act like she dies. You and Damon will take her to a safe house. Once Klaus thinks she's dead, he will get cocky and then we'll have the upper hand." Bella said putting on her jacket.

"What are you going to do?" Angela asked.

"I'm going to distract him long enough for you to do the spell. DO NOT tell Elena or Stefan or Jeremy until it's safe." Bella said.

"Okay," Angela said.

They hopped into the car and sped to the dance. They arrived and went their separate ways. Bella was spotted by Rose and instead of going and getting her family she followed her down the hallway. Bella stopped when she came face to face with Alaric and Rose stayed in the shadows.

"Isabella," Alaric said in a disapproving tone, "I warned you."

"You forget that I'm not too good with warnings." Bella replied icily. "Let him go."

"No," Alaric replied.

"You are too arrogant for your own good." Bella said.

"What can you do?" Alaric asked as they came face to face.

"This." Bella replied.

She pulled back her fist and landed the blow square in his jaw. Alaric stumbled back and rubbed his jaw.

"Are you certain you want to do this Isabella?" Alaric sneered.

"Never been more certain…Klaus." Bella hissed back.

Rosalie froze; she knew the name Klaus. He was the oldest of the first generation vampires…the original. He was feared even by the Volturi themselves and no one crossed him and lived. She also knew that Klaus had an array of witches at his disposal and she realized Alaric was being possessed.

"It could have been different Isabella; you're my daughter you should be by my side." Klaus said.

That's when Rose gasped and both Klaus (in Alaric's body) and Bella turned.

"Rosalie get out of here!" Bella screamed.

Rosalie proved to be a good distraction for Klaus as he grabbed Bella and threw her into the lockers.

"Ah," Klaus said looking at Rosalie, "The Cullen girl who was a bitch to my daughter. How about I kill her for you?" He mused.

Bella stood up and rammed into him with all the force she had then looked at Rose.

"RUN." She growled and Rosalie did. Bella turned back to Klaus who had stood back up. "Leave them alone."

"They left you dear and although you're forcing me to kill you the least I can do is make them pay for what they did to you." Klaus said like it would make up for what he planned on doing.

"Over my dead body." Bella sneered.

"You still care for them." Klaus chuckled.

"No," Bella said, "I don't, but I won't give you the satisfaction of killing them because in your warped mind it makes you a good father."

His eye turned cold and his mouth turned into a twisted, hateful sneer.

Klaus ran at her and grabbed her arm, successfully twisting it behind her back.

"I am your father." Klaus sneered in her ear, "You are my flesh and blood and you will never forget that. I will not have you going against me."

"It's because you're afraid of me." Bella said struggling. "You can go to hell Klaus."

"Not before you my darling daughter." Klaus whispered.

Then he took a knife and stuck it into her back. The Cullen's came rushing around the corner at that point and stopped when they smelled the blood.

"Ah Carlisle so good to see you again." Klaus said as he twisted the knife in Bella's back, "I see you know my daughter; insolent little thing."

"Let her go!" Emmett yelled.

"I will." Klaus said and removed the knife and spun Bella around to face him, "You could have had everything I have to offer."

"I'll pass." Bella choked out.

"It pains me to see you suffer." Klaus said.

"Never did before." Bella replied.

"True, but now that you're grown I feel some remorse so I will give you a gift." Klaus said and too her face between his hands. He looked at the Cullen's, "She's yours." He said and then snapped Bella's neck.

Alice caught her body and cradled her while venom ran from her eyes.

"I will be coming for you for what you did to her, but for now." He said and looked at his knife that was covered in Bella's blood, "I have a witch to kill." And he disappeared down the hallway.

"Bella," Alice said.

"There's no heartbeat." Carlisle said.

"We have to get her out of here." Esme said.

Edward carefully lifted up his onetime love and they left the school.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Klaus (still in Alaric's body) was sitting in the cafeteria as Bonnie walked in. The spell Angela cast had been successful but no one but Bonnie, Damon, and Angela knew. Bonnie walked in.

"Where's Bella?" she asked.

"My daughter was very naughty." Klaus replied.

Elena and Stefan found out from Damon (minus the spell part) what was going on and ran to the cafeteria. The three of them arrived and Bonnie used, sealing them out of the cafeteria.

"Ah," Klaus said looking at the door, "Do they want to know where she is as well."

"Where is Bella?" Bonnie asked and then used breaking his hand.

"You are powerful." Klaus said as he set his hand back in place, "She was very naughty and disobeyed." He said and pulled out the still bloody knife.

Damon's eyes went wide; Bella wasn't supposed to get hurt.

"So I cut her." Klaus said and twirled the knife. "I could have made her suffer more, but I choose not and snapped her neck like a twig beneath my boot."

"She'll come back." Bonnie said.

"No she won't." Klaus said and stood up, "You see she was human a small window of opportunity and I cut her down. She's dead as you will be soon." He smiled a sinister smile, "Now we can do this the hard way or the easy way…your choice."

Bonnie used then and she kept using. Elena and Stefan kept trying to get in the cafeteria, but it was to no avail. Damon was frozen; Bella was gone and now it was up to them to stop Klaus. She had given her life to give them time with Bonnie. Bella had been right when she had told him everything comes with a cost.

Bonnie looked to the door and used the last of the power she had to and collapsed. Stefan and Elena ran into the room and surrounded her and when they looked around, Klaus was gone.

Damon forced them to leave and then he took Bonnie's body to an old house. He returned to the house and Elena slapped him. He explained what Bella had planned and walked away.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Jeremy set up the webcam so Elena and Bonnie could talk.

"I had to see for myself." Elena said relieved.

"I'm so sorry, we just didn't have time." Bonnie replied.

"It's okay…you're alive that's all that's important." Elena replied.

"But Bella isn't." Bonnie said softly.

"Stefan and Damon looked all over the school, they couldn't find her body, but they found the blood." Elena replied.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Edward sat there as he stared at Bella's dead body; she had finally cooled and paled. He couldn't leave it and the others surrounded him.

"She was his daughter." Carlisle said. "I should have seen it."

"How?" Rosalie asked, "How can she be his daughter?"

"Klaus is the only vampire to father a child and if the rumors are correct, he did it with a werewolf." Carlisle said.

"How could she hide it from us?" Esme asked.

"From what I have heard, Klaus' child was completely different from the vampires. She didn't need to feed like them and aged like a human." Carlisle explained.

"Edward," Emmett said placing his hand on his brother's shoulder, "We have to bury her."

Edward stood up and as he did he heard Alice gasped. He turned to see the color coming back to her skin and heard her heart beginning to beat again. They stood frozen as they watched Bella immediately sat up and gasp for air. They looked to see where her wound had been and it was gone.

"Bella," Carlisle said being the first one to recover, "Don't move…your neck."

"I'm fine." Bella said standing up and popping her neck. "Where am I?"

"Home," Esme said, "It's alright Bella we'll protect you."

"No," Bella said and stepped away, "I don't need or want your help Esme."

"Klaus thinks you're dead, he won't come after you and you can come with us. You can be free." Alice said placing a hand on her arm.

"Alice, no," Bella said and shook her hand off. "I'm not leaving. Klaus won't stop until Elena is dead and I won't have him winning."

"She's human Bella." Edward said "She means nothing."

"So when you thought I was human, I meant nothing." Bella snapped "She needs me and unlike some people, I won't abandon her."

Bella headed for the door, but Edward's hand snapped out and grabbed her.

"You aren't leaving." He said, "I won't lose you."

Anger flashed in Bella's eyes and within a second she had Edward pinned against the wall with her hand around his throat.

"Listen very carefully Edward…you've already lost me. You lost me three years ago."

"He's dangerous." Edward said.

"I know fully well how dangerous Klaus is…I'm his daughter after all. I know he's ruthless, evil, and vindictive. Now here's something you need to know…I can and when pushed, I am the exact same way. I am not the girl you met in Forks, I never have and I never will be. The girl you met was a lie; it was an act and it was damn good one. Now I'm going to give you something…not that you deserve it, but I know Klaus and you don't deserve what he might have in mind." Bella said and relaxed her grip. "Go stand by your family." Bella compelled him.

He did and then she turned to face them and said, "You never knew me. You knew of Chief Swan's daughter, but like all the other times you never got to know me; you stayed in your own group and then you left Forks. We never had a bond, all the memories of me you will forget except I was the Chief's daughter. That's also why you're leaving; you saw me and Angela and know that you're secret could get out. As for tonight, you stayed home and packed and left town. You won't remember what truly happened tonight. Now close your eyes and when you open them again you'll pack and leave."

They did as she said and when they opened them again they all shook their heads.

"We should leave immediately." Carlisle said and they all nodded in agreement.

Bella stood outside the house watching and shook her head. They didn't deserve to forget, but she knew Klaus and what he had planned, they definitely didn't deserve. Bella turned and walked away; even though this wasn't the justice she had wanted to give them, a small part of her felt relief. They wouldn't be in her life anymore and that was enough to subside the revenge she had wanted and just like that she walked away, leaving the memories and the feelings she had for the Cullen's behind.

.*.*.*.*.*.

That chapter was closed, but there's still one that needed to be ended…permanently.

**A/N: Okay you guys here you go the next chapter before tonight's episode. This story will be updated the day of the new episode and guess what officially we have about three episodes left so this story is almost at an end. Remember to leave me a review on what you think of this chapter.**

**Thank you to Dark-Supernatural-Angel and AllyDLV for your hard work and help on this chapter. I truly appreciate all you do and I hope you guys know that.**

**REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 19: Family Secrets

_**Family Secrets**_

Bella headed back towards the school and spotted Caroline walking into the bathroom. Caroline had been told by Stefan that Bella was dead and she felt so much pain. Bella had saved her and helped her with Matt and now she was gone.

"Crying in the bathroom dressed as Jackie Kennedy how very committed you are to embodying her." Caroline heard a voice chuckle.

"Bella!" Caroline screamed. "You're alive."

"Shhhh." Bella said quickly.

"How?" Caroline asked.

"Klaus may be older than any of us combined but wisdom does not always come with age." Bella said as Caroline hugged her.

"They told me I had to stay to avoid suspicion." Caroline said.

"Yeah, I would expect you to." Bella said and dabbed a paper towel under Caroline's eyes.

"Where were you? Stefan and Damon searched for you, but couldn't find you." Caroline said.

"The Cullen's took me. They found out everything." Bella said calmly.

"Oh no." Caroline gasped.

"No worries," Bella said smiling, "They suddenly decided to leave town and have no memory of me." Bella looked in the mirror and straightened her jacket, "That's one less thing we need to worry about. Now you my dear need to go back and hang with Matt. Tell no one you saw me and I'll see you later."

With that Bella disappeared and headed to the abandoned house where Angela and she had decided to hide Bonnie.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"I don't understand how there couldn't be a body." Elena said as she web chatted with Bonnie.

"We'll find her and put her to rest properly." Bonnie said, "How's Angela?"

"Up in Bella's room trying to figure out how to tell her dad." Elena replied sadly. "What are we going to do?"

"We are going to continue on; that's what she would want." Bonnie said. "I gotta go Elena, I'll talk to you soon."

Bonnie closed the laptop and laid back against Jeremy.

"Are you alright?" Jeremy asked.

"I just wished Bella hadn't been the casualty." Bonnie said, "I never thought it would be her."

"I know." Jeremy said and kissed the top of her head.

"Oh you guys are so cute." Bella said leaning against the doorway behind them.

"Bella!" Bonnie said and jumped up. "How…."

Bella interrupted, "Short version….Klaus isn't as smart as he thinks." She said smiling, "How did it go with him by the way?"

"He believes I'm dead." Bonnie replied.

"Good, now we have the upper hand. Kind of worked out good for us that he believes I'm dead as well." Bella mused.

"Who knows you're alive?" Jeremy asked.

"Caroline and you two, but I'm about to head to the boarding house. I just wanted to make sure you guys were okay." Bella said.

"Yea," Bonnie said, "Thank you for risking your life for me."

"No problem, but from now on Bonnie no risking your life understood. I am not going to allow you to throw your life away. We are going to find a way that doesn't get any of you hurt." Bella said seriously.

"What about you?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm excluded from the whole getting hurt thing. Also if anyone is going to kill Klaus it will be me." Bella replied.

Before Bonnie could protest Bella disappeared the way she came and headed for the boarding house.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Damon," Elena said timidly walking into the living room.

"What?" Damon said harshly.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have hit you." Elena replied.

"No worries." Damon said and downed his fourth glass of whiskey.

"Are you alright?" Elena asked, "I know you and Bella."

Damon cut her off, "Bella and I what Elena? We had some fun like she said. She got stupid and got herself killed. End of discussion."

"Damon we all saw it; how you two were with each other." Elena began to protest.

"We got on each other's nerves. She pissed me off and challenged me." Damon spat.

"Which is why you were attracted to her more so than me." Elena stated.

Damon looked at her, "What gives you that idea?" he asked.

"It was obvious." Elena said, "You started to change and weren't as forward with me."

"You're mistaken." Damon said coolly.

"You can't fool me, but if that's your way of dealing with her death then fine. Just take some advice for once; admit to yourself you cared about someone other than yourself." Elena said and walked away.

Damon grabbed the whiskey bottle and walked outside. He began to chug it.

"Easy there beauty, I might just take advantage of you." He heard a teasing voice say behind him.

Damon turned and to see Bella smiling behind him; he didn't speak.

"My god, I have rendered Damon Salvatore speechless," Bella said allowing a mock shock look come across her face, "I believe hell has frozen over."

Damon shook his head, "You're alive."

"Thank you for stating the obvious." Bella said and walked towards him taking the whiskey bottle out of his hand.

"He didn't kill you." Damon said.

"Oh no he did, I just didn't stay dead." Bella replied.

"Where were you; we searched for your body." Damon questioned.

"Well I'll give you a hint…glitter." Bella said and took a swig of the whiskey.

"Cullen." Damon replied, "I should have known. So they are aware of everything."

"They were." Bella said and sat down on the back steps.

"Were," Damon repeated and then smiled joining her, "You compelled them."

"Yep, they should be gone by now." Bella replied.

"How do you know they won't come back for you?" He asked as he took the bottle from her.

"I made them forget ever being involved with me." Bella said.

"Clever girl," Damon mused, "Tell me why didn't you do that in the first place?"

"Because the first thing on my list after I killed Klaus was to find them and make them suffer, but this is somewhat more satisfying." Bella replied.

"How so?" Damon asked.

"No more worrying about them. I didn't expect to be this relieved and free. I assumed I would feel this way after I tortured them a bit." Bella said.

"Funny things like that happen." Damon said.

"My turn to ask how so?" Bella said laughing and took the bottle.

"Like feeling hatred at the fact you were dead." Damon replied smoothly.

"Wow Damon Salvatore getting all emotional…alert the press." Bella teased.

"I have been known to let my guard down as have you." Damon said smiling. "Where do we stand Bella?"

"I don't know and I don't want to label it." Bella replied. "Doing that just complicates everything and let's face it, right now we have enough complications." Bella sat there and took a last swig, "I'm off to bed."

"Want some company?" Damon asked.

"Not tonight." Bella said, "But maybe tomorrow."

Bella didn't wait for Damon's reply she just blurred up to her room and locked the door.

.*.*.*.*.*.

The next morning it was barely breaking dawn when Bella felt an Original close by. She blurred out of bed and down the stairs to see Elena and Elijah speaking.

"Elena," Bella said and stared at Elijah.

"Bella please." Elena begged. "I've let everyone do it their way, now it's my turn. Please you of all people know what it's like to be ordered around."

Bella clenched her fists and then ran her hand through her hair.

"Fine, but we have to go now." Bella replied.

"We?" Elena asked.

"I'm not letting you go by yourself." Bella said.

"How can I trust you two?" Elijah asked.

Bella took the dagger out of Elena's hand and handed it to Elijah.

"That good enough?" She asked before she blurred up the stairs to get dressed.

.*.*.*.*.*.

About an hour later all three were sitting in Elena's SUV.

"We need to work together Elijah." Elena said.

"You're time for deals are past." Elijah replied.

"Listen to her Elijah," Bella said from the backseat.

"No demands Elijah," Elena said, "I want to help you and in return I want your help. I need your help."

Elena's phone buzzed and she looked at Bella.

"Might as well answer it now before they go all swat team on us." Bella said rolling her eyes.

"Elena," Stefan said, "Where are you, are you with Elijah?"

"I'm okay, and yes I am with him." Elena replied.

"Where? I'm coming to you." Stefan asked.

"No," Elena said, "I need to do this Stefan. I can trust him."

"No you can't." Stefan said.

"Don't worry; I got big sister looking out for me." Elena replied and smiled at Bella who stuck out her hand.

"Stefan, we're fine and I can handle him. You two just sit tight and tell Damon not to do anything stupid." Bella said and hung up the phone.

.*.*.*.*.*.

The three of them arrived at the Lockwood house and after Elijah changed they began to talk.

"Where is Katherine?" Elijah asked.

"Klaus took her; I think she's dead." Elena replied.

"No she isn't." Bella said, "It isn't his style."

"You know your father well." Elijah said.

"I don't get it, you want Klaus dead, but yet you wanted Katherine to stay in the tomb and wait for him." Elena said.

"I have my own reasons for wanting Katherine to pay and there was a time that I would have done anything for Klaus." Elijah said.

Bella stared at Elijah and started analyze things. Elijah despised Klaus yet there was a connection there. Then Bella saw it in his face and her eyes opened wide. Elijah noticed this and looked right into her eyes.

"Yes, Klaus is my brother." Elijah said. "I am your uncle."

"Okay this just got more twisted." Elena said and sat down. "I gotta process this."

"Yes I'm a little behind on the times but I believe the word you're looking for is OMFG." Elijah said and sipped his tea. "I need some air, I'm still feeling kind of dead and I'm sure Isabella could use some as well."

.*.*.*.*.*.

They walked outside.

"Okay I'm tired of the family history lesson." Bella said and grabbed Elijah's arm. "Tell me about the curse."

"The only way for me to tell you about the curse is if you know your family history." Elijah stated, "That whole sun and moon curse, it sounds all so biblical doesn't it."

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"The sun and the moon curse is fake," Elijah said.

"What?" Bella practically yelled, "So there's no curse."

"Oh no there is a curse, but it's on your father." Elijah said.

Just then Elena's phone rang and she answered. Klaus had attacked Jenna and now she was at the boarding house and she knew everything.

"We have to go," Elena said. "Klaus attacked Jenna and she's freaked."

"That wasn't part of the day's arrangements." Elijah said.

"We'll come back, you have my word." Elena said.

"No," Bella interjected, "Elena you go to Jenna; I'll stay with Elijah."

"Are you sure?" Elena asked.

"Yea, just tell her I'll talk to her when I get there." Bella said and Elena ran to her car.

"I'm glad you decided to stay." Elijah said.

"Don't get all hallmark moment on me Elijah; you don't give a damn about me." Bella spat and started walking away.

"If I didn't, why did I help your mother escape and you when Klaus captured you?" Elijah called out.

Bella froze in her tracks and quickly turned back around.

"What did you say?" She asked slowly.

"You didn't think your mother escaped on her own do you?" Elijah asked. "And your guard; it had been the same guard for the entire time and yet this one time he just happened to slip up?"

"Why?" Bella asked.

"You're my niece and what he was doing to you was wrong." Elijah stated.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Bella asked.

"He has always taken what I wanted and said feelings made me weak." Elijah said bitterly.

"You loved Katherine." Bella said realizing how he talked about her, "God what is with that girl? First you, apparently, then the Salvatore's, and then Mason; she just has you puppy dogs falling all over her."

"It's called charisma." Elijah said.

"It's called being a manipulative bitch." Bella countered.

"She wasn't the last one he took." Elijah said, "I saw your mother that night and many times before that night."

Bella's eyes got wide; "Are you saying that you and her…" she trailed.

"No," Elijah said smiling, "We never consummated our relationship so to speak, but I was quite captured by her and the feeling was mutual, but your father saw this and decided to show me his power to keep me in place and then you were created."

"This is so fucked up." Bella said, "You are my uncle, but you were in love with my mom and yet your brother, the asshole, took her. And for the record quit calling him my father, I have a father and his name is Charlie."

"Yes he is a good man." Elijah said. "But this situation is more fucked up than you believe."

"I highly doubt that." Bella said shaking her head.

"Klaus is my half-brother." Elijah stated and Bella's eyes shot to his, "You see my mother met a man…a werewolf and they had Klaus."

Bella couldn't breathe, she couldn't think straight.

"Yes Bella, Klaus is half and half, but unlike the werewolves he's werewolf side is dormant. You see he wants to be like you; change at will." Elijah said. When Bella didn't respond Elijah walked to her and said, "Did I mention that I know a way to keep Elena alive even if she is sacrificed?" He asked nonchalantly.

That's when the dam Bella had built up broke.

"You knew this entire time there was another way and yet you led them to believe that there wasn't." Bella growled. "You are unbelievable you come here making a deal with Elena, stabbing me, and so many other things I can't name them all and then you tell me there is another way. You also go into a spill about how you cared about my mother and me. If you did why did you leave him to do what he did? I remember Elijah, you stood right by his side as I was tortured for a year. I find it hard that it took you a year to get me out of that hellhole."

Bella blurred into the Lockwood house with Elijah right on her heels.

"Isabella," Elijah started.

"NO," Bella said, "Here is the deal we play by mine and Elena's rules now, not yours, not Damon's, not Stefan's is that understood?"

"Very well." Elijah said.

"If you so much as double cross me Elijah I will kill you and you know I can." Bella threatened, "How's Jenna?"

Elena walked in, "She's in shock."

"It's expected." Bella said never taking her eyes off Elijah, "Well since I know everything now why don't you explain it to Elena and then call when you're done."

"As you wish." Elijah said.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked as walked past her.

"I'm fine." Bella said.

"You don't seem fine." Elena countered.

"Elena do you know what fine stands for?" Bella asked and Elena shook her head no, "It stands for Fucked up, insecure, neurotic, and emotional. I'm pretty sure fine describes exactly how I feel."

Bella walked around the grounds of the Lockwood estate thinking over what she had been told. She was more wolf than vampire and a whole war was started between the werewolves and vampires over Klaus.

"Bella," Elena's voice said, "We're ready."

.*.*.*.*.*.

Stefan and Damon were sitting in the living room as Damon said goodbye to Andy.

"She's not a play thing Damon." Stefan chastised.

"She's a distraction that I need while we wait on the lone rangers to come back." Damon hissed.

"Bella can handle herself and she will protect Elena." Stefan replied.

"They had no right to go against my plan." Damon replied.

"Why can't you just admit you like Bella and get on with it?" Stefan finally said.

"What makes you think I want Bella?" Damon asked mischievously.

"If you don't want Bella than know this; you can be in love with Elena all you want as long as you protect her, but make no mistake Damon, I have the one thing you never will have…her respect." Stefan said.

Damon threw Stefan into the wall and Stefan ran back at him. Then suddenly they were both thrown into the wall and Bella was standing in between them.

"What the hell is going on?" Bella asked, her veins popped out and fangs showing, "If this is some male pissing contest I'm not in the mood."

"We had an argument." Stefan said.

"No, it looked like you were letting what this jackass said get to you." Bella snapped, "Now both of you calm your shit and listen up."

Elijah and Elena walked in on cue.

"You invited him in." Damon hissed.

"Yes Elijah and I came to a new agreement." Elena stated, "The sacrifice is going to happen Damon, Bonnie isn't able to kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah knows how to save my life. I told you I would find another way."

"And you trust him?" Damon asked looking at Bella.

"Yes," Bella said.

"Is that true?" Damon asked looking at Elijah.

"Yes," Elijah replied. "All I ask from you is an apology."

"You all can go to hell." Damon said and left the room.

"Give him some time." Stefan said, "He's angry with me, but he will come around."

"We shall see." Elijah said.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella listened carefully and heard Andy upstairs with Damon. She started to shake her head until she heard Andy crying and blurred upstairs.

Andy was on the floor and Damon was telling her to leave. She grabbed her clothes and walked out.

"What is going on?" Bella asked.

"Why do you care?" Damon hissed.

"Don't take that attitude with me Damon; I've had shitty day you are only making it worse. Besides you're the one that implied you wanted Elena over me and I see your little pet kept you company." Bella snapped back.

Damon got up and blurred slamming Bella into the wall.

"Don't test me Bella," Damon said and wrapped his hand around her throat, "I'm upset and you know what happens when I'm upset. Just leave."

"No," Bella said and pushed him off of her, "God why do you do this? Why am I doing this?"

"Doing what?" Damon asked.

"Why do you try and get under my skin and at the same time make me want you and care for you? Why do I do the same to you?" Bella shouted, "God it was so much easier when it was just a sexual attraction and we had our back and forth banter, but now there are emotions involved." Bella just looked at a shocked Damon, "Look forget about our issues, just don't screw this up with what's going to happen understood."

Damon didn't know how to respond to Bella's confession, but then the wheels in his head started turning and he realized why she had no real control over her emotions.

"You're irritable." Damon said. "The full moon is tomorrow and let me guess you haven't eaten."

Bella didn't answer so Damon did the only thing he could think of; he grabbed a knife and dragged it across his arm. Bella caught the scent of his blood and it took every ounce of control she had not to attack him. Instead she blurred towards the door but this time Damon was faster.

"You need it." Damon said and held his arm in front of her.

Bella's face changed and she blurred towards the window, but again Damon was faster and successfully blocking it.

"Damon," she said, "I haven't eaten in a while and I don't have a lot of control so please move."

"Go on." Damon said and took the knife this time dragging it across his neck since the wound on his arm had healed, "I'm not scared of you." He said smirking.

Bella's control gave way and she grabbed Damon, pinned him on the bed and plunged her teeth into his neck.

**A/N: Okay so here you go and I really hope you enjoyed it. Now for some news; Last week's episode will be broken into two parts with the first one being posted tomorrow afternoon once I'm out of class. Then the second will be posted during the weekend. As for this week's coming episode it will be delayed because I have finals and those come first which means lots of studying. You might not hear from me for a week which is why I'm giving you three chapters in a week's time. Please review and let me know what you think. **

**Thank you as always to AllyDLV and Dark-Supernatural-Angel for all their work and help on this story. I appreciate it and Dark-Supernatural-Angel I envy you for being done with classes and having free time lol. Talk to you lovelies soon.**


	21. Chapter 20: Start to Crumble

_**Start to Crumble**_

Bella woke up before Damon and snuck out to grab a shower. Last night came flooding into her mind…blood…biting…more blood…sex. She had lost control which never should have happened in the first place. She watched as the dried blood washed off her body and down the drain. This was going to be a bad day; the full moon was tonight and she was certain Klaus was going to strike. She wasn't fully ready, but no matter what she had to be. Now was the time for her to find her back-up plan…and fast.

.*.*.*.*.*.

She finished her shower, dressed and walked downstairs to see Damon, Elijah, Elena and Stefan all talking.

"Then why are we letting him break the curse?" Damon asked, "We could kill him today…with Bonnie."

"No Damon," Elena interjected, "Bonnie can't use that much power without dying."

"I'll write her a great Eulogy." Damon replied.

"Not an option." Bella said walking in.

"You okay?" Elijah asked, eyeing Damon and Bella.

"Stay out of my personal life Elijah." Bella said.

"How do we break this curse?" Stefan asked.

"Pretty simple, you know the ingredients." Elijah responded.

"Where do I come in?" Elena asked.

"The final part of the ritual," Bella said, "Klaus has to drink the blood of the doppelganger to the point of your death."

Elena shook her head, Stefan exhaled loudly and rubbed his face, and Damon's eyes turned even more of an ice blue than usual.

"That's where Elijah comes in." Elena finally said.

"Yea," Bella said, "What exactly is your plan?"

Elijah opened a box and pulled out a bottle.

"This is an elixir I acquired 500 years ago for Katerina," he stated, "It has mystical properties of resuscitation."

"So I'd be dead and then I won't." Elena stated.

"Yes." Elijah replied.

"So that's your plan," Damon scoffed, "A magical witch potion with no expiration date. You want to come back to life, what about John's ring?"

"Can't work," Bella said.

"Why not?" Damon snapped.

"Because they only work on humans, remember? Elena fed me her blood and it revived me. That ring is only meant for humans." Bella stated.

"What if this elixir doesn't work?" Damon asked looking directly at Elena.

"Then I guess I'll just be dead." Elena stated.

Damon looked at her in disbelief and walked out.

"I'll go talk to him." Bella said and followed him, "Damon wait up."

"What?" he asked.

"Look I agree with you," Bella said and Damon stopped walking, "I don't think she should take the elixir…it's too risky."

"Then what do we do?" Damon asked.

"I don't know but I will figure something out." Bella promised, "Look about last night, I'm sorry. I lost control and I could have killed you."

Damon smiled a little, "I found it to be fun and I wouldn't mind doing it again if you've got the time."

"It's not fun," Bella said seriously, "It's dangerous and it won't happen again."

"Bella, can I talk to my brother?" Stefan asked.

"Sure," Bella said and went into the kitchen.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella poured herself a cup of tea and looked up to see Angela.

"Hey witchy woman." Bella said smiling.

"Well I'm glad to know we can't get rid of you that easily." Angela said.

"Nah," Bella said sipping her tea, "I'm just too sweet to die."

"Yeah," Angela scoffed, "Sure you are." And they both laughed, "So I talked to Charlie."

"I should probably call him." Bella said.

"Yea," Angela replied, "He was ready to hop on the first plane, but I convinced him to talk to you first."

"Thanks Ang." Bella said and walked into the living room.

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed her dad's number.

"Bella," Charlie's gruff voice said, picking up immediately.

"Hey dad," Bella said.

"Thank God," Charlie said his voice full of relief. "When Angela called and said what happened I got scared."

"You won't get rid of me that easily old man." I teased.

"Bella," Charlie said turning serious, "I'm coming there; I already booked a flight."

"No," Bella said forcefully, "Dad I don't want you hurt; I've got my abilities back and I'm ready. Klaus thinks I'm dead so we have the advantage."

"Bella," Charlie said, "Tonight is the full moon and if Klaus has what he needs, he's gonna want to sacrifice tonight which means you need all the help you can get."

"No I don't" Bella said, "Dad please I'm begging you; this is my fight with him and I can handle him."

"Does he have a vampire, a witch, and a werewolf?" Charlie asked.

You see Charlie had helped Bella research the curse and found out what he needed.

"He's got a witch, there are plenty of vamps for him to choose from, and the only werewolves I know are gone. Jules and Tyler disappeared about two months back and there's no reason for them to come here now." Bella replied.

"Well just remember he's been waiting a while to do this so he will have backups." Charlie said. "And don't be so sure he doesn't have a werewolf. Check in on Lockwood's mom and if the kid comes you know Jules won't be far behind."

"See this is why I need you to stay away from here; I need someone to cover my ass on what I miss." Bella said.

"Yeah, yeah," Charlie grumbled, "Anything else I should know?"

"Well there is no sun and moon curse, it's just Klaus that's cursed. His werewolf side is suppressed so he wants to let it lose."

"Well that's new." Charlie mused, "You know you might be able to buy some time."

"How do you mean?" Bella asked.

"He wants to be like you right; change at will, I've read over all the books and with what you just told me he might release that side of him, but he would still be at the mercy of the moon." Charlie explained.

"You're right." Bella said sitting down, "Dad I think you just bought me a window; I gotta go."

"Bells," Charlie said, "be careful, I don't know what I'd do it I lost you."

"You won't lose me Dad, I promise." Bella said, "Bye."

Bella hung up and that's when she heard Jenna in the hallway and she went to investigate.

"What's going on?" She asked as soon as she was next to Jenna.

"Get out." Jenna said aiming a crossbow at Alaric.

"Whoa," Bella said and blurred in front of Alaric, "It's not Klaus."

"How do you know?" Jenna asked.

"Because I do," Bella said, "It's this weird connection he and I have. We'll talk about it today okay."

Jenna lowered the crossbow and Bella turned to face Alaric.

"Let me guess he told you to come here and tell us the sacrifice is happening tonight." Bella said.

"Yea," Alaric stated.

"Okay," Bella said, "Game on."

"What are you going to do?" Elijah asked.

"I have a little over 13 hours to find another way than your elixir that we don't even know if it will work." Bella stated.

"Bella," Elena said, "if you don't, I'll do the elixir."

"We'll debate this later." Bella replied, "Jenna I need to talk to you before I go."

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella and Jenna walked outside and sat down on the patio.

"Are you one of them?" Jenna asked the moment she sat down.

"I'm partly," Bella stated, "Klaus is my birth father."

"So you're half and half," Jenna stated.

"No I'm 3/4 and 1/4." Bella said, "3/4 werewolf due to the fact my mother was a werewolf and Klaus was half and 1/4 vampire due to Klaus."

"Do Charlie and Renee know?" Jenna asked

"Charlie yes, Renee no; can you imagine Renee dealing with this. Charlie knew my birth mother and she stayed with them until I was born. She died giving birth to me." Bella explained, "I came here to protect Elena, Jenna; I'm not gonna let anything happen to her."

"Bella I don't know if I can handle this." Jenna said.

"You can," Bella said, "Look I want to stay and help, but I have to go."

"I know just come back." Jenna said.

"You know I will." Bella said and hugged Jenna.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella headed for the front door, but stopped when she heard Elena struggling. She blurred up to Damon's room and saw he had his wrist in her mouth forcing her to drink his blood. Bella quickly threw him off and checked on Elena.

"What did you do?" Bella roared and Stefan came rushing in.

"I saved her life." Damon replied. "So bent on dying at least this way I know you'll come back." He said looking at Elena.

"As a vampire," Stefan said, "She'll come back as a vampire."

"Better than nothing." Damon stated.

"How could you of all people do this after what I did to you?" Stefan said and then attacked.

Stefan started punching and punching, but before Bella could pull the two apart Damon grabbed a broken piece of wood from a chair and shoved it into Stefan's gut. Elena scrambled over to Stefan and Alaric and Jenna came in.

"Get him out of here." Elena said.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Damon walked out and down the stairs and grabbed a drink.

"Guess you won't need this anymore." Elijah said placing the bottle of elixir back in its case, "Feeding her vampire blood rendered it useless. Tell Elena I'll be back for her before nightfall and Damon, I hope you are ready for what's coming."

"What does that mean?" Damon asked downing his drink.

He didn't get to place the cup down on the table before Bella rammed into him and threw him through the back door.

"You arrogant, manipulative, selfish, inconsiderate, stupid, backstabbing, unforgivable asshole." Bella yelled, "Who do you think you are taking that choice away from her? You had no right to do that. You just did to Elena what you did to Vicky, you bastard!"

Bella picked him up and threw him into the side of the house then punched him in the face a few times.

"I've met my share of evil assholes…hell Klaus is king of them all, but you, you just took it to a new low. You need to get your shit straight." Bella hissed, "You don't know what love is Damon. You don't love me, you don't love Elena, you don't really care, what gets to you is that no one is falling in line behind you like you're used to. So what do you do…you take away the most important choice Elena could ever make for herself. Do you think she knows that she wants to live forever? She's 17, she doesn't fucking know if she wanted this and now she has no choice thanks to you. God I could stake you right now, but I'm not going to because when Elena comes back I'm sure she'll want to do it and I will personally hold you down while she does." Bella said and wrapped her hand around Damon's neck lifting him up, "You know the kicker part of all this…I told you I would find another way and all this time I've put my ass on the line for you and you can't trust me. You think I'd let her die, I just told you I wasn't going to let her use the elixir and I would find another way. I have never met someone as low as you at least Klaus gives people a choice."

"He didn't give you one when he branded you." Damon choked out.

"No he did; he told me either join or I got hurt so you see asshole, I was given a choice." Bella said and threw him into the side of the house. "You better pray that there is a God and that he will forgive you because I guaran-damn-tee that Elena, Stefan, Jenna and I won't. You just dug your own grave and when this is over and if you come near me when I leave, I'll kill you. Just know that now she has an eternity to hate you and look at what your eternity of hatred and anger towards your brother made you do. Just imagine the things Elena will do to you; she's a smart and creative girl. I hope she destroys you like you just did her."

With that Bella walked off leaving Damon in a bloody pile. He knew right then that he fucked up. Not only with Elena, but the way it must have looked to Bella after he told her he didn't care for Elena. Maybe he did still care because it was comfortable for him it was familiar, but deep down he knew it was Bella he wanted, but he would never get her now with this little stunt.

What Damon didn't know is that what he was thinking never crossed Bella's mind once as she pummeled his ass. All she saw was that he had taken a choice away from Elena…the most important one just like he had with Vicky. Bella saw Damon as a monster and she despised him.

So why did he do it; why did he take the choice away…..simple he knew Bella saw who she was once in Elena. Bella saw her innocence and how her entire life could have been if she was human. Damon could only imagine what would happen if Elena died so he fed her his blood in hopes of keeping Bella's sanity, but instead he probably just lost a friend in Elena, a brother in Stefan, and a lover in Bella.

**A/N: I know a few days late and I apologize for that, but finals start Monday and I had a ton of work to do at the study groups so please forgive me. Now since this is late the whole schedule had changed. Now chapter 21 will not be posted until after Tuesday since I have finals Monday and Tuesday and I have no time to work on it right now, but after Tuesday I will be free and I will work on the story and finish it by the middle of next week if everything goes according to plan (but remember nothing ever does lol). **

**I want to thank Dark-Supernatural-Angel and AllyDLV as always for all their work they do and find time out of their day to work on this little story. **

**Please review you guys they make me happy as I shift through all my notes studying.**


	22. Chapter 21: Bad Moon Rising

_**Bad Moon Rising**_

Bella walked back into the house to grab her coat. The tension from her anger was still present and you could see it radiating through her entire body. She wasn't finished with Damon, not by a long shot, but right now she had to get her focus back.

"Bella," Elena said walking up to her cautiously.

Elena had watched from inside the house as Bella brought what could only be described as the wrath of God down on Damon. This was the first time Elena had ever watched Bella truly lose her cool and it scared her.

"Elena what do you want?" Bella asked and when Elena didn't immediately answer she said, "Don't worry I'm not going to lash out at you."

"Are you okay?" Elena asked.

Bella let out a harsh laugh, "You were just forced to drink vampire blood and you are asking me if I'm okay?" Bella said and turned to her.

"Jenna says that's how you are." Elena replied.

"Always have been, always will be." Bella said. "What's up?"

"I don't want to be turned." Elena blurted out. "I'm 17 for God's sake; I want to live and I want to travel. I don't know if I want to live forever, but now I don't have a choice."

"Yes you do," Bella said and walked over to Elena, "You listen to me; I will find another way and you are going to live and do what you want. You aren't going to turn unless it's what you decide."

Bella reached for the chain she wore around her neck. Elena always saw her wearing this necklace and she never took it off, but Elena had never seen anything but the chain. Bella pulled and revealed the charm on her necklace.

"This is a Celtic angel necklace." Bella said showing it to Elena, "The stone is amethyst and according to many different cultural legends amethyst is known as a power stone and a protection stone. The body of the angel is made up of triskele which symbolizes the mysteries of life. This is the only thing I have of my birth mother's. Charlie gave it to me when I was old enough to understand who I was. It's worn for protection and a reminder that no matter what, love and friendship always lasts. Jules gave it to my mother." Bella reached up and unhooked the clasp, "This has protected me for a very long time and I wear it as a reminder that there is a light in all the darkness around me. I think now though, you need it more than me."

"I can't accept that." Elena said taking a step away from Bella, "That belonged to your mom."

"You can and you will," Bella said and blurred behind Elena quickly placing the necklace on her.

Bella headed for the door, "Where are you going?" Elena asked.

"I told you I'm going to find another way." Bella said and disappeared.

.*.*.*.*.*.

About an hour later Bella was walking into the office of Isobel's teaching assistant; Vanessa Monroe.

"Can I help you?" the woman who matched Vanessa's description asked.

"Vanessa Monroe?" Bella asked.

"Yes," Vanessa replied and Bella noticed for her reaching for something.

"Don't even think about it." Bella said and blurred around the desk to see that Vanessa was reaching for a crossbow, "I'm already in a bad mood and attacking me isn't the best idea right now."

"What do you want?" Vanessa asked, clearly fearful of Bella.

"Did Isobel come here a few weeks ago?" Bella asked, "And don't lie to me."

"Yes," Vanessa said, "She was looking for something to help Elena and then she just disappeared. Who are you?"

"I'm the one who is helping to keep Elena alive." Bella replied sharply. "Did she find what she was looking for?" Bella asked.

"No," Vanessa said, "She got a phone call and left and then a few days later I found what she wanted."

"Show me." Bella said and followed Vanessa into the private viewing area for the paranormal artifacts.

"Isobel was looking for anything on Klaus and another way to undo the curse without killing Elena. During my research I found a book that has never been cataloged and I had been deciphering it until about a week ago. The translations are rough and don't make sense, but the one thing that does make sense is that it's alternative spell to the one involving Elena." Vanessa explained and unlocked the wall safe.

Vanessa carefully pulled out a very old and fragile book and handed it to Bella. Bella opened it up and smiled.

"I'm not surprised you can't read it." Bella said, "It's in the oldest form of Gaelic."

"And you know how to read that." Vanessa scoffed.

"Yes I do." Bella said.

The one thing in the year Bella had spent with Klaus is that he insisted she learn the oldest languages there were. His hope was that she would join him and she would recognize important things that were needed for the spell to break the curse.

Bella looked at Vanessa, "Thank you." She said and started to leave.

"I can't let you take that." Vanessa said and grabbed Bella's arm. Bella raised her eyebrow at Vanessa who gulped loudly before continuing, "I can help you; if you are trying to save Elena I want to help."

Bella assessed Vanessa; she had the knowledge of the occult and paranormal that could be helpful and she was familiar with Isobel's work.

"Fine," Bella said, "You do as I say and you can help."

"Okay." Vanessa said, "Where do we start?"

"I read through this and then when I'm done we talk." Bella said.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Two hours later Bella had read through the entire book and when she closed it she smirked.

"What?" Vanessa asked.

"There is another way for this to go down without Elena or any of her friends dying." Bella said.

"But there's a catch." Vanessa said.

"Yep," Bella said, "I need some things and I have to call in a favor."

"What can I do?" Vanessa asked.

"Any chance you have this amulet in your possession?" Bella asked and showed Vanessa a picture of a Celtic amulet with the Celtic tree of life on it.

"I think we do." Vanessa said and left the room.

Bella pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"I had a sneaky suspicion I would be hearing from you." The person on the other end said, "Angela's not much help."

"No more like she won't go for my plan." Bella responded.

"So naturally you call me." The female says.

"Of course." Bella said, "You up for a challenge?"

"You're at the university I take it." The girl said.

"Paranormal psychology department, room 408." Bella said and shut her phone.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Five minutes later in walked a dark colored girl, with long hair and she was in her mid to late twenties.

"Spying on me?" Bella asked, standing up and giving the girl a hug.

"Just making sure you are taking care of my cousin." The girl said and they pulled apart.

"It's good to see you Lucy." Bella said.

"How's Bonnie?" Lucy asked.

"Safe." Bella replied.

"So what is this crazy plan that Angela will not let you do?" Lucy asked and sat down.

Bella picked up the book and handed it to Lucy who read what Bella pointed to. Lucy's eyes got wide.

"This is basically a diary." Lucy said.

"I know." Bella said, "Let's face it, Klaus will use that information to save his own ass when Elijah comes to kill him and Elijah will save him from Bonnie."

"Bonnie would use all her power to kill them both." Lucy mused, "The alternate spell would work, but with a cost."

"Already thought of that." Bella said and looked towards the door as she heard Vanessa approaching, "Vanessa, Lucy; Lucy, Vanessa. Vanessa here has the other part of my wonderful plan."

Vanessa handed Lucy the amulet and Lucy looked at Bella like she was insane.

"There has never been a successful result from doing a spell that involves this." Lucy said.

"I have faith in you." Bella said smiling.

"You're risking lives." Lucy said.

"True, but lives are already being risked. Lucy I need you to do this." Bella said.

"No wonder you called me instead of Angela; I'm stupid enough to actually do this." Lucy muttered and stood up. "I need some herbs."

"Let's go shopping girls." Bella said and off the three went.

.*.*.*.*.*.

An hour later everything was set.

Lucy and Bella were walking into the woods near where the sacrifice would take place.

"I called a favor while you paid for the herbs; Klaus is using Greta." Lucy said.

"I hate that bitch." Bella said and then stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"Stay here and don't move." Bella said and blurred to the cave where Katherine had once been a prisoner of.

Matt was laid out on the ground with Damon standing over him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bella snapped.

"He was going to shoot me." Damon said.

"And that would have been such a loss." Bella replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Klaus kidnapped Caroline and Tyler." Damon said.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go free them." Bella ordered.

Damon went into the tomb and Bella walked over to Matt and slapped him a few times.

"What the…." He started to say and then looked at Bella.

"So you went to Caroline's mom and have been on vervain this entire time." Bella stated and helped him up, "As if I don't already have a thousand other things to deal with."

Caroline, Tyler, and Damon came out of the tomb.

"Bella," Caroline said.

"Look who's back in town." Bella said ignoring her and looking at Tyler, "Where's Jules?"

"On lockdown." Tyler replied.

"I highly doubt that." Bella said and then Tyler doubled over. "Okay you guys get him to the cellar and lock him down."

"What about you?" Damon asked.

"That doesn't concern you now does it?" Bella snapped "Do I have to compel you?"

Damon shook his head and off the four of them went. Bella made her way back to Lucy who just stood there grinning.

"You sure about this?" Lucy asked, "After this there is no turning back."

"I'm sure; I swore to protect Elena and I want Klaus dead. I know this is what he is going to do and for once I'm ahead of him." Bella said.

"You think he will fall for it?" Lucy asked.

"Deception is a family trait and let's face it, I'm the best deceiver there is." Bella said smiling and they went to set the final part of the plan.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Elena and Stefan were driving back to the boarding house after their last day it seemed. Elena had never felt more afraid and though she tried to hide it Stefan knew.

Elena's phone buzzed with a text message.

_Don't try and be the hero tonight. B_

_What do you mean? E._

But there was no response and Elena shut her phone. They pulled up to the boarding house and there was Klaus waiting.

"It's time." Klaus said.

Elena looked and Stefan and smiled, "Close your eyes." She said and gave him a kiss.

When Stefan opened his eyes again Elena and Klaus were gone.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Elena was walking through the path with Greta and when they reached the sacrifice site she saw Jenna.

"Your Damon took Klaus' first vampire, so we had to make due with her." Greta said smiling.

"NO!" Elena said and ran to Jenna, "He promised and I did everything he asked."

"Deals change Elena." Klaus said coming out of the woods. "If Damon had stayed out of the way, then Caroline would be here and not Jenna."

"Let her go." Elena said, "Please; my brother needs someone."

"Sorry, all out of vampires." Klaus said.

"No you aren't" Stefan said as he came down the hill, "Take me instead."

"Stefan," Elena pleaded, "Get out of here."

"No," Stefan said, "This is how it should be."

"How sickeningly sweet this is." Klaus said, "Fine, but until I need you….." he trailed and blurred to Stefan and snapped his neck, "Stay put." Klaus looked at Greta who allowed the flames around Jenna to lower, "You're free."

"Jenna go." Elena said.

"I can't leave you." Jenna said and blurred towards Klaus.

Klaus reacted quickly, pinned her to the ground and was about to plunge a stake into her heart when a hand stopped him.

"I don't think so." Bella said and threw Klaus away from Jenna.

"You're supposed to be dead." Klaus said standing up and holding a hand up to Greta who was ready to attack Bella.

"Well deception is a family trait and you are the ultimate deceiver in our little screwed up family so you only have yourself to blame." Bella replied coolly.

"I must say I am happy you aren't dead. It killed me doing that to you." Klaus said.

"I could only wish it killed you, but truth is we don't always get what we want." Bella said.

"You can't stop me." Klaus said, "You know that."

"I know." Bella said, "But have you really thought this through?"

"What do you mean?" Klaus asked.

"Think about it; sure you'll release your dormant werewolf side, but I know something you don't know." Bella said in a superior tone and she started walking.

"What might that be my dear daughter?" Klaus asked and walked like Bella did and they began circling one another.

"You'll be like Jules or Tyler or any number of the werewolves." Bella said and Klaus' eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Bella rolled her eyes, "My god for someone as old as you I would think you would have some brains obviously I get my brains from my mother's side."

Klaus blurred in front of Bella and wrapped his hand around her throat, "I don't have time for ignorant banter." He hissed and tightened his grip on Bella's throat with each word.

Bella didn't move she just stood there smirking, "You are completely clueless and you're the one who started this whole curse thing." Bella said and laughed a strangled laugh, "You'll be at the mercy of the moon."

Klaus turned to Greta, "Is that true?"

"Yes," Greta said. "There is no other way."

Klaus let Bella go and blurred to Greta, "You will find me another way." Klaus bellowed.

"I don't know any other way." Greta said as she cowered in fear.

"She doesn't." Bella said and bent down next to her bag pulling a book out and showed it to Klaus, "But I do." She smiled a wicked smile and waved the book, "Turns out that year you forced me to learn those languages actually paid off other than the scars."

Klaus blurred to Bella, but she was quicker and blurred close to Stefan who had woken up and was watching the exchange.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, that's very rude Klaus and you always told me manners were important." Bella said.

"Give it to me." Klaus said.

"No," Bella said, "Not until we come to some terms."

"Diplomacy," Klaus said quirking an eyebrow.

"There's been enough blood shed," Bella said, "I figured why leave anymore messes."

"What do you know?" Klaus asked.

"I know that if you sacrifice these three." Bella said pointing to Stefan, Jules, and Elena, "You're going to be at the mercy of the moon."

"So what's the alternative that gets me to change at will?" Klaus asked.

"All you need is one person and you can change at will." Bella said.

"What do I need to do and who is this person?" Klaus asked.

Bella smirked, "All you have to do is let their blood run over the moonstone and then drain them dry." Bella explained.

"Who?" Klaus asked, "Who is this one person?"

"Someone who can already change at will." Bella said.

Jenna, Elena, Jules, and Stefan all tensed.

"No," Elena breathed.

"You." Klaus said smirking as he looked at Bella.

Bella smirked back, "Yea, me."

**A/N: Alright you guys I know it's a little late, but my professor screwed up one of my grades and I have spent the last few days trying to reach him. The next chapter should be up before the weekend, but I still haven't gotten a hold of my professor and my grades take priority, but I will do my best to get the next chapter up. **

**Thank you to all my readers, the people that favorite the story, put it on alert, and the wonderful reviews you all give me. I truly appreciate them and they keep me inspired to write. Now we are truly down to the wire we have about four chapters left so it will be the end. Please review and I want to hear what you think will happen.**

**Thanks to Dark-Supernatural-Angela and AllyDLV for being my betas and all the work they do to help make this story as good as you all believe it to be.**


	23. Chapter 22: Sacrifice

_**Sacrifice**_

"So let me get this straight; you want me to let them go and I take you." Klaus said. "Now that is an intriguing offer my dear daughter, but how do I know you aren't deceiving me; you are quite good at that."

Bella tossed Klaus the book, "Go on, read it." Bella said.

Klaus began paging through the book and when he had finished he smirked.

"Clever girl," Klaus said, "But why would I want to use you when you can be such an asset to me?"

"Let's see," Bella said cocking her head to the side, crossing her arms and tapping her chin with her index finger, "A) Without me you're at the mercy of the moon. B) You know I won't let you kill them. And C) the most important one, you know I will NEVER join you."

"Never say never my dear." Klaus countered and took a few steps, "Your terms?"

"You allow Elena, her friends, her family, and this town live," Bella said then she saw Klaus smirking, "That means the living and the undead." Bella clarified.

"I was hoping you would leave a loophole." Klaus said airily.

"Sorry I know you too well." Bella said. "And I'm not done yet. This also means you leave the Cullen's and anyone else I know and care about alone."

"You're no fun." Klaus said, pouting a bit.

"Diplomacy never is." Bella replied, "After this is done, you leave this town."

"I see there is no other way." Klaus said, "And your terms are reasonable."

"Bella, NO!" Elena said, "You promised."

Bella turned to Elena, "I promised I would find another way that kept all of you alive…I never said anything about me."

"Bella please don't." Elena begged.

"Bella think of Renee." Jenna said.

"I already have." Bella said and turned back to Klaus, "Do we have a deal?"

.*.*.*.*.*.

"So this is supposed to work?" Damon said.

"Bella didn't find anything else did she?" Angela asked.

"I don't know." Damon replied. "We aren't exactly on speaking terms." He spat.

"Let's do it." John said.

"Sorry can't let you." A female voice said coming down the stairs.

Bonnie gasped, "Lucy?"

"Hey cousin." Lucy said and then looked at Angela, "Angela."

"What are you doing here Lucy?" Angela asked getting defensive.

"Bella called and needed a favor." Lucy said, "You don't need to use that spell John has."

"Why not?" John asked.

"Bella already has a plan in affect; in fact it should almost be a done deal." Lucy said.

"What did she do?" Angela asked.

"I can't tell you." Lucy said and touched Angela on the forehead; Angela slumped to the ground.

"What did you do?" Jeremy asked.

"What Bella wanted me to do;" Lucy said and walked to Jeremy, "Sorry kiddo same goes for you; can't have you playing hero out there." Jeremy slumped to the ground. "Alright you guys ready to finish this up?"

"Angela is going to kill you." Bonnie said.

"I'll be gone by the time she wakes up." Lucy said. "Let's go except for you two." Lucy said and touched John and Alaric, who both slumped to the ground.

"Care to explain what is going on?" Elijah asked.

Lucy tensed and replied through gritted teeth, "Bella called me and I'm here to help."

"Another witch to help incapacitate my brother." Elijah mused.

"NO," Lucy said sternly, "I'm just here to lead you where you need to go."

"We don't have time for this stuff, let's just go." Bonnie said and the four of them left.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Do we have a deal?" Bella asked.

"We do," Klaus said and looked at Greta, "Let them go."

"What?" Greta asked shocked, "You can't trust her."

"She has laid all her cards out on the table and I'm going to do it her way." Klaus said and looked at Elena, "You and your friends are free to go."

"I'm not leaving without Bella." Elena said.

Klaus made a move, but Bella blurred in front of him, "Let me do it, she's on vervain and compelling her well that's one trick you can't do."

"Very well darling." Klaus said and backed away.

Bella walked over to Elena who was now joined by Stefan, Jenna, and Jules.

"We can take him Bella." Jenna said.

"I can't let you do this." Stefan said.

"Please Bella, we can escape." Elena pleaded.

"Bella," Jules said, "You're mother wouldn't want this."

"There is not discussing this." Bella said and began compelling them, "You are going to leave and you won't come back unless you see Bonnie."

The four of them started walking down the lit path and Klaus blurred next to Bella.

"Good thinking." Klaus said, "Making them stay away; otherwise I would have had to kill them."

"Let's get this over with." Bella said and walked to the center of the circle.

"So young and yet so eager to die." Klaus said and walked up behind Bella, "Greta, if you will."

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Why are we stopping?" Damon asked when Lucy quit walking.

"Part of Bella's plan." Lucy said.

They waited twenty minutes and that's when Elijah saw Elena.

"What's going on?" Elijah asked.

"Bella's taking our place." Elena said.

"No," Damon said and started running followed by the others except for Lucy.

"Hope you're almost done girl." Lucy whispered and walked down the path to the right.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"It's time Klaus," Greta said, "Hurry."

Klaus moved Bella's hair out of the way, "My dear I always wished you would join me, at least this way I will take something of you and keep it forever."

Bella smiled, "Can we just get this over with I'm getting cold feet."

"I feel obligated to let you know I wasn't going to kill Stefan; I have bigger plans for him." Klaus said ignoring Bella's comment.

"Of course you do." Bella said, "I know his past and I know why you want him."

"And I will get him," Klaus said and sank his teeth deep into Bella's neck.

Bella tensed as his teeth ripped into her neck. Klaus was not gentle, he was harsh and like a wild animal he drank her blood. Bella started to feel weak and the life draining from her; everything was getting blurry and before she blacked out she looked to her right and saw Lucy watching. With that Bella quit fighting off the darkness and let it consume her.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Klaus drained Bella dry and dropped her body to ground.

"Her blood," He said with Bella's blood covering his mouth, "I've never tasted such a sweet and powerful elixir in all my years."

Then he felt the change occurring.

"The power." Klaus said as he his bones twisted and snapped in weird ways.

Suddenly Klaus was on the ground withering in pain. Greta turned to see Bonnie using her powers. Damon came up behind Greta and snapped her neck while Elijah blurred to Klaus and stabbed him with a large stake.

"That's for our family." Elijah said.

"Wait," Klaus said, "They're safe and intact kill me and you'll never find them."

Elijah looked at Bonnie, "You do it and I'll kill you." Bonnie said to him.

"You'll die yourself." Elijah said.

"I don't care." Bonnie replied.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Damon was at Bella's side with Elena and was feeling for a pulse.

"She's gone." He said.

"NO she can't, she can't die. He's tried everything and yet she still lived." Elena said frantically. "This isn't happening."

"Damon, get Elena, Jenna, and Bella out of here." Stefan yelled while he and Bonnie were having a standoff with Elijah.

Jules followed Damon back to the boarding house where he laid Bella on the couch.

"Get out of here mutt." He growled.

"She's my niece." Jules countered.

"And you tried to kill her because she's half vampire you bitch." Elena yelled, "You should have been trying to protect her from him."

"I was wrong." Jules defended.

"Doesn't matter," Jenna said and pinned Jules to the wall, "Get out before I throw you out."

Jules left reluctantly and the others gathered around Bella.

"Come on," Damon said and started shaking Bella.

"Is she awake?" Bonnie asked rushing in.

"NO," Elena said, "Klaus?"

"He and Elijah escaped." Stefan said. "Why isn't she awake?"

"Because she's dead." A voice behind them said and they turned to see Angela.

"No," Elena said looking at Bella, "She's going to come back."

"No she isn't," Angela said, "Klaus drained her dry and she's truly dead."

"Not for long hopefully," Lucy said as she walked past Angela who caught her arm.

"You knew her plan." Angela accused angrily.

"Yea, she knew you wouldn't go for it and she wasn't going to let anyone here die." Lucy replied and yanked her arm from Angela, "Keep your damn hands off of me and let me do what Bella wanted me to do."

Lucy walked over to Bella and placed the amulet they had gotten from Vanessa around her neck.

"If you believe in God I suggest you start praying." Lucy said and she began to chant.

The amulet lit up and glowed; the house shook like there was an earthquake and within thirty seconds everything settled back down. As soon as the glowing of the amulet stopped Bella sat up and gasped for air.

"Bella!" Elena said and wrapped her in a hug.

"Hey," Bella said her voice just above a whisper, "Can I get some water?"

"What the hell?" Angela asked angrily.

"Ang," Bella said and stood up shakily, "Listen to me, I knew you wouldn't go for the tree of life spell."

"Exactly!" Angela yelled, "Are you insane? Do you know what you've lost?"

"I don't understand." Bonnie said, "She's alive."

"Yes," Angela snapped, "She's alive and she's human."

"What?" Elena asked.

"SHE'S…HUMAN." Angela repeated the words slowly, "She no longer has any characteristics from either werewolves or vampires."

"Bella," Damon said looking at her.

"It was the only way." Bella stated, "I had to make a choice and I made that one."

"You've just become defenseless. Perfect timing too, Klaus and Elijah have escaped." Angela said angrily.

"I knew they would." Bella said, "You gotta trust me Ang."

"NO," Angela said, "You've done stupid things before but this one it crosses the line. I'm done helping you Bella; you all are on your own."

With that Angela walked out of the boarding house, never looking back once. Bonnie attempted to go after her, but Bella stopped her.

"Let her go Bonnie," Bella said, "She's not gonna come back right now."

"Why did you do that?" Bonnie asked, "Klaus got away and now you can't help."

"Things happen for a reason and this was the best option." Bella said.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Everyone was quiet and Bella had noticed Damon and Stefan had stepped outside. Lucy and Bella locked eyes and nodded to one another. Bella excused herself from the group and the two went to find Damon and Stefan out back.

"What's going on?" Bella asked.

"Damon was bitten by Tyler." Stefan said.

"Let's just advertise it." Damon snipped.

"Bella I know you're weak but you got to heal him." Stefan begged.

"She can't Stefan," Damon interjected, "She's human or didn't you catch that part."

"Who can then?" Stefan asked, "I won't lose you."

"Always trying to right the wrongs of the past." Damon said airily, "You can't fix this one Stefan and don't mention anything to anyone. I don't want a big ordeal." He said and disappeared.

"There is one person who can help." Bella said.

"Who?" Stefan asked.

"Klaus," Bella said, "He has my blood coursing through his veins, but it will come with a price."

"I don't care." Stefan said as he looked towards the spot where Damon had disappeared from, "I have to save him."

Stefan disappeared into the house leaving Lucy and Bella alone outside.

"You're sure about this?" Lucy asked, "There's no going back and you know how hard it will be."

Bella looked to where Damon had disappeared and sighed;

"I know, but now I have even more reason to do it." Bella said and felt her heart ache.

"You love him." Lucy said shocked, "You've fallen in love with him even after what he did to Elena."

"Yes," Bella said, "I can't deny it; Damon brought something out in me I never felt before and even though he hurt Elena I think he did it for me."

Lucy shook her head let out a small laugh, "You see yourself in her don't you?"

"More than I could ever imagine and I think Damon knew that if anything happened to her it would hurt me." Bella replied.

"For someone who told me you weren't going to get attached you kinda screwed yourself over." Lucy said and placed a hand on Bella's shoulder.

"That's life; you plan things out, but we both know they never go according to plan." Bella said.

"I can't stop you, but know that it's going to be hard." Lucy said softly.

"I know." Bella said and turned to look at her. "It's impossible."

"Bella," Lucy said and shook her head, "If I've learned anything in the time I've known it's that with you nothing is ever impossible. Difficult, yes; hard, yes; complicated, yes, but impossible that's the last word I would ever use when speaking about you."

Bella smiled, "Thanks Lucy; see you around?"

"You know it." Lucy said and walked away.

Bella turned back to where Damon had disappeared and smiled. She still had one trick up her sleeve, one secret left to spill and in the next few days both would be revealed.

**A/N: Here you guys go one of the last chapters. Are you upset it's ending? We are so very close to the end. Well you guys this is it for the updates for this week. It's my birthday and my friends are taking me out to make up for the last 5 birthdays that have sucked and believe me I need this weekend. So if you my readers want to give me a present leave me a review I truly love them.**

**Thank you to Dark-Supernatural-Angel and AllyDLV for helping out with this story without you two this story would be nowhere near completion.**

**Have a great weekend you guys…I know I will I just hope my friends bring me back in once piece lol.**


	24. Chapter 23: Curtain Call

_**Curtain Call**_

Damon stood in the living room of the Salvatore Boarding house and opened the curtains as he drank his favorite scotch. He stood directly in the sunlight and looked at his ring.

"You know if you think too hard your head will explode and we wouldn't want that now would we Beauty?" He heard a female voice say and he couldn't help but smile.

"You said the same thing after I found out you were part vampire." Damon responded and turned to look at her, "Not one of my best moments."

"It wasn't like I hadn't been pinned to a wall by you before." Bella said and then she softly said. "Please, don't take the ring off."

"Why not?" Damon questioned, "You can't stop me."

"True," Bella said and walked towards him, "But will you at least talk to me before you decide to commit suicide like all of us seem to try at some point."

"I had to be involved in the one group that was into that didn't I?" Damon joked.

"Don't worry, you aren't the only one." Bella said and let out a short laugh. "Let's sit down, you aren't looking too hot."

"On the contrary, I think I look very good for a dying man." Damon said.

"Two problems with that statement," Bella said smirking, "One you're already dead and two just because you have a penis it doesn't make you a man."

"Ouch," Damon said and clutched his chest, "Stake me now why don't you."

"There's plenty of time for that." Bella said and pulled Damon towards the couch.

"How are you dealing?" Damon asked as they sat.

"This isn't about me." Bella replied.

"Consider it one of my dying wishes." Damon said and tilted his head looking deep into her eyes.

"ONE," Bella said, "Wow I can only imagine what else you will ask for."

"Why aren't you angry with me?" Damon asked.

"I think you know that it's very hard for me to stay mad. I realized why you did what you did and although I don't like it, on some very wrong level I appreciated it." Bella replied knowing exactly what he meant. "And to answer your first question, I'm okay. Granted I'm having a hard time with the speed and balance, but I'm okay. You on the other hand are not okay. Elena told me you came by her house earlier. You went to ask for forgiveness and she would have given it to you."

"It wouldn't have been real." Damon said, "If she knew, she would have said it because she knew later she would feel guilty if she didn't."

"True," Bella said as she put her hand on Damon's cheek.

"You know how long I've wanted you to do that?" Damon asked and closed his eyes. "Why now?"

"Because I guess I'm tired of running away from things. From who I am, what I've been through, from what I want." Bella said and her voice broke.

"What do you want Bella?" Damon asked and opened his eyes.

"I think you know." Bella replied.

"Stop," Damon said, "No more ring around the fucking posies." He took her face between both his hands, "Tell me what you want."

Bella looked into Damon's ice blue eyes and seeing what she saw, it made what she was going to have to do later all that easier.

"You," She said, "I want you Damon."

Damon smirked, "Well I guess better late than never." He said and leaned in to kiss her.

Bella pulled back, "You're too weak."

"I'm never too weak for this." Damon said, his voice oozing with sex.

"You really know how to charm a gal." Bella said laughing, "You say that to all the girls?"

"No," Damon said, "Only you, only ever you."

Damon leaned in and but before his lips touched hers he started coughing violently. Bella held him as he shook which caused him to drop his glass which shattered. Damon finally stopped coughing and Bella knelt down to pick up the glass, but she cut her finger on one of the shards.

At that moment, time froze and then it began moving in slow motion; Bella looked to her finger and then she slowly turned to look at Damon. His eyes were focused on her bleeding finger. As he leaned forward Bella watched as his face changed and then she braced herself for what came next.

Time picked back up and Damon grabbed Bella, slamming her into the wall and then he sank his teeth into her neck.

"Damon," Bella said as she tried to push him away, "Damon stop." She said struggling.

Suddenly Damon was thrown away from her and Stefan stood in front of Bella protectively. Damon stood up and started to run towards them, his eyes; the veins popped out, black and red focused on Bella. Stefan was quicker and grabbed Damon and pinned him to the wall.

"Bella get out of here!" Stefan yelled never taking his eyes off Damon. He heard her leave and then he slammed Damon into the wall again, "Damon get a fucking grip!"

Damon snarled a feral snarl and fought against Stefan's grip, but in his current state Damon was no match for Stefan. Once again Stefan slammed Damon into the wall and said;

"Do you want to hurt her? Do you want to kill her? Do you want to lose the one person you love?" Stefan growled.

That brought Damon out of his feral state and his face went back to normal.

"Is she okay?" Damon asked.

"I don't know." Stefan said and released him going to check on Bella.

Damon stood in front of the open window and took off his ring.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Stefan appeared in the bathroom behind Bella as she was bandaging her neck.

"Are you alright?" he asked, still keeping a safe distance.

"I'm fine." Bella said and she finished taping the bandage. "Is he okay?"

"I left him alone." Stefan replied.

Bella's eyes got wide, "Stefan when I found him he was about to take off his ring."

Stefan blurred down the stairs and Bella followed. By the time she arrived at the bottom step. Stefan was blurring down into the basement. Bella followed and heard the click of the lock to what she called the detox room.

"Let me die." Damon said and started coughing up blood.

"No," Stefan said, "I failed you once I won't do it again."

Stefan grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her up the stairs and into the living room.

"I don't want you around him. Your blood is too tempting." Stefan said.

"Understood, but who is going to watch him?" Bella asked.

"Alaric," Stefan said and then froze, "Why did you ask who is going to watch him?"

"I know what you are going to do Stefan…you're going to Klaus." Bella replied.

"Are you going to stop me?" Stefan asked.

"I can't." Bella said, "Stefan he wasn't going to use you as the sacrifice; you and I both know this. You know the cure will come with a price…a very high price."

"I understand." Stefan replied.

"No you don't," Bella said, "He won't just give it to you and let you go."

"I know." Stefan said.

"What about Elena?" Bella questioned.

"I don't have a choice." Stefan said and he went to go call Alaric.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella left the boarding house and drove to Elena's to find Jenna there alone with Bonnie who was giving her a spelled ring.

"Hey," Bonnie said as Bella walked in, "I have to get going to the picnic; Jeremy, Elena, and Caroline are waiting."

Bonnie left and Jenna and Bella just looked at each other.

"You okay?" Bella finally asked.

"No, not really, but I'm dealing; you?" Jenna asked.

Bella pulled her hair away from her neck to reveal the bandage, "Well besides Damon losing it, I'm ok."

"Why did he lose it?" Jenna asked.

"That's what I came to tell you and to ask you for your help with something." Bella said.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Two hours later Jenna was filled in on what was going on with Damon and what Bella knew.

"Are you sure it can work?" Jenna asked.

"I don't know," Bella said, "Stefan is with Klaus now and I know that Klaus wants him and why. Jenna there was no other way and this is going to be the hardest thing even for me. It's never been heard of someone coming back."

Jenna wrapped Bella in a hug, "If anyone can do it, you can Bella. So this is goodbye for a while."

"Yea, but don't expect me to be gone for too long, but I won't be me." Bella said and pulled a bag out of her pocket handing it to Jenna, "If it came down to it I would want you to use this."

"You sure?" Jenna asked.

"Positive." Bella said, "I gotta get going Jenna; I gotta call Charlie."

"Okay, what about Renee?" Jenna said.

"Already taken care of." Bella said smiling. "See you on the other side."

"You bet your ass you will." Jenna said smiling back and hugged the girl she considered a younger sister once more before she left.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella drove to cemetery and took out her cell phone dialing her father's number.

"Hello," His gruff voice said.

"Hey dad," Bella said, "You busy?"

"For you…never. How did it go?" Charlie asked.

"It worked like a charm. Now comes the hard part" Bella said.

"This isn't goodbye baby girl," Charlie stated firmly, "I know you'll come back, you just have to know it too."

"You always know what to say." Bella said laughing.

The line was silent as they both conveyed emotions neither one could voice.

Finally Charlie said, "It's that time."

"Love you dad." Bella said, "Know that."

"I do and no matter what, you are my daughter." Charlie replied and Bella heard his voice break.

Bella hung up, took a deep breathe, closed her eyes and when she opened them again she was focused and ready for what was about to happen. Before she could do this there were two people she had to talk to.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"So you want me to help your brother." Klaus said after he had stabbed Elijah in the heart with the dagger. "Why?"

"Because I'll do whatever you want. I'll give you whatever you want." Stefan said as Klaus had him pinned.

"Intriguing offer; did you learn how to make deals from my late daughter?" Klaus asked. "She was quite the expert on them; never gave me one I could refuse."

"Will you help me?" Stefan asked.

"What I want is my daughter back," Klaus said letting Stefan go and taking a seat at the table, "Can you give me that?"

Klaus was unaware Bella was alive and Stefan was not about to tell him.

"No," Stefan replied.

"Then I can't help you." Klaus said, "I mean had I not had to kill Bella to achieve what I wanted, all I would have asked from you would have been that you join me. You were quite the ripper in your day; such an appetite for blood, destruction, chaos. You never did show mercy or remorse. That is a man I could have made a deal with; no…" Klaus said and paused, "That's a vampire I can make a deal with."

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked.

"Since you can't give me my daughter back, I'll tell you what you can do to TRY and convince me to give you the cure to a werewolf bite." Klaus said then looked at Katherine, "Katerina, be a dear and fetch me a blood bag."

Katherine did as she was told and brought to Klaus who tossed it at Stefan.

"Drink," Klaus said and when Stefan didn't, Klaus rolled his eyes, "You really don't have a choice Stefan, either do as I say or leave."

Stefan brought the bag up to his mouth tore it open and began to drink timidly.

"TSK, TSK, TSK," Klaus said, "Drink it like you would one of those bunnies you hunt."

Stefan began to drink heavily and when he finished he felt the unquenched urge he had fought so many times. Klaus looked at Katherine nodding his head, she went and got another blood bag before she handed it to Klaus. Klaus took it and threw it at Stefan.

"Another." Klaus said smirking.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Elena was sitting on the ground at the picnic when she heard.

"Care if I join you?" Bella asked.

Elena turned and scooted over on the blanket.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked. "I thought you had left town."

"Without saying goodbye?" Bella asked pretending to be offended, but then laughed, "Come on Elena, you think I would do that?"

"NO," Elena said smiling, "But I have a sneaky suspicion that this isn't just a social call."

"Perceptive," Bella said, "Unfortunately no. I am leaving, but I came to say goodbye and to tell you, you need to forgive Damon."

"I can't," Elena said. "What he did…"

"What he did was wrong and sickening, but I know why he did it." Bella said interrupting.

"Why?" Elena asked.

"For me," Bella said, "Elena, I see so much of myself in you and when I came here I had no intention of getting attached, but from the moment at dinner at your house I couldn't get over the similarities between us. Even though I didn't want to admit it, I saw you as a little sister who no matter what, I was going to be attached to."

"I caused you to lose part of who you are." Elena said sadly.

"Hey," Bella said, "I did it willingly and if I had to do it all again I would. I wouldn't change the choice I made. A very long time ago I decided that dying in the place of someone I loved was a good way to go. I love you Elena like an annoying little sister. You and I share a bond no one can ever understand. You have been faced with the same thing I was faced with at your age…falling in love with a vampire is never easy and is never without heartbreak or its trials." Bella laughed, "The only difference is, you found the right vamp on the first try."

"I still don't understand why Damon fed me his blood for you." Elena pointed out.

"Because I care about you and if anything had happened to you Elena, it would have driven me over the edge. I've lost a lot in my life and Damon knew I was going to be damned if I lost you too. Besides you are always getting into some mess and in case you haven't guessed, by my record I love trouble."

Elena laughed and hugged Bella, "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll be back someday, but listen I need you to go see Damon in about an hour because I need to say goodbye to him." Bella said.

"I'm not ready." Elena said.

"You have to be," Bella said, "Just trust me and in an hour go to the boarding house."

"Ok," Elena said and gave Bella one final hug before she stood up.

"Oh and one more thing," Bella said looking down at Elena, "When all is said and done…talk to Jenna, she'll explain."

Elena tilted her head to the side looking at Bella confused; Bella just smiled and walked away.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella drove back to the boarding house and headed down to the basement to see Alaric.

"I'm leaving," Bella said "Can I talk to him alone?"

"Yea," Alaric said and hugged Bella, "In case I don't see ya before you leave; be safe."

"Not likely gonna happen, but thanks." Bella said and watched Alaric disappear up the stairs.

Bella looked through the bars.

"Wow Damon, kinky room; why didn't you ever bring me down here?" Bella joked.

"Never had the time." Damon said and coughed, "What are you doing?"

"Saying goodbye," Bella said. Damon's eyes lost some of their spark and Bella laughed, "Calm down; I'll be back I just won't exactly be myself."

"What do you mean?" Damon asked.

"I knew Klaus wouldn't just leave Mystic Falls; he came here for another reason…your brother. You know his history as a ripper." Bella stated, "Klaus wants him and he is going to get him."

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked and stood up.

"Stefan is talking to Klaus as we speak about getting a cure. He's willing to do anything." Bella said.

"No," Damon said, "Let me out Bella."

"Calm down," Bella said. "I have a plan." Bella showed Damon the tree of life necklace, "This necklace is what brought me back."

"Yes and if you take it off you die." Damon said.

"No," Bella said and smiled sadly, "It's not like that for me. I lose my humanity…I'll become soulless. My emotions will forcibly be turned off and I won't care about human life."

"I don't understand." Damon said as he came to the door.

"I'm going to go to Klaus; he isn't going to let Stefan go and he isn't going to give him the cure to save you. If I go and offer this he will give you his blood." Bella said slowly.

It clicked in Damon's head once she finished.

"You're going to give up and become like him; you and Stefan both will be blood thirsty…" Damon trailed.

"Monsters." Bella finished, "That's how it will start out, but Damon I will get my humanity back. Sooner than you realize; I can protect and watch out for Stefan until I can get him back here to you and Elena. Also I can finally find a way to destroy the son of a bitch."

"I can't, I won't let you." Damon said and he grabbed Bella's hand that was wrapped around one of the bars.

"You don't have a choice. Have I steered you wrong at all since I came here?" Bella asked.

"No," Damon said.

"Then don't doubt me now. I won't lie; I'll probably come back and toy with you, but know it won't be me." Bella said.

"How can I help?" Damon said, caving.

"Remind me of things with us, with Elena, everyone. It will help, but ultimately I will have to fight my primal nature." Bella said. "If things get too bad, I gave Jenna white oak ash to hit me with. I've got the bases covered Damon."

Damon let out a short laugh, "Like you always do," he said. "Will you be…" Damon trailed.

"I'll be back to my hybrid self, yes." Bella said smiling , "I have to go, but can I get a kiss goodbye."

Damon leaned in, "How about instead of a goodbye kiss, it's a come back to me kiss?"

"I like that better." Bella said and she kissed Damon hard.

She pulled away and stroked his cheek, "Try and not kill anyone before I can save your ass again." Bella said and walked away.

Damon slumped to the ground felt his heart break a little. Once again Bella was leaving to protect him and in his heart and mind he didn't believe he was worth it. The thing was Bella did and that thought alone was enough for him to keep fighting and resist the urges he felt.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Another," Klaus said smiling evilly as he handed Stefan his sixth bag.

"No," Stefan said fighting the urge to rip it open violently like he had the last two, "Not until you give me the cure for Damon."

"Don't you get it?" Klaus asked standing up, "I've already started you down this path and now you won't be able to stop. I'm not going to give you the cure and your brother will die, which gets rid of a thorn in my side and I gain you as a ripper. I win all around."

Stefan's eyes widened realizing Klaus was right.

"Bella was such a better negotiator than you." Klaus said whimsically.

"Wow that sounded like a compliment." A female voice said from the front door. Klaus turned and froze when he saw Bella leaning on the door frame, "I'm actually flattered by you, which I never thought was possible."

"How?" Klaus asked

"A lady never reveals her most intimate secrets and it's very rude to ask. You should know that." Bella said as she came in to sit down at the table. "Since I'm such a good negotiator I have a deal for you."

"Really?" Klaus said, "I can tell you're human, why would I want anything from you?"

Bella pulled out the tree of life necklace and showed it to Klaus, "Recognize this?" she asked and Klaus nodded, "So you know what it is and what will happen if I take it off." Again Klaus nodded, "Good, ready to negotiate?"

"What do you want; Stefan's release?" Klaus asked.

"I'm no fool; he's already too far gone…look at him." Bella said.

It was true Stefan was losing his humanity and had sunk his teeth into the sixth bag.

"No I want your help with someone that you can save." Bella stated.

"Damon," Klaus said, "You love him; thought you learned your lesson about love?"

"What can I say I'm a glutton for punishment; I keep coming back to you to make deals don't I?" Bella said in a challenging tone, "Do you want to make a deal or not?"

"You take off the necklace and I cure Damon." Klaus said.

"Yes, that's the deal." Bella said.

"What's the catch?" Klaus asked leaning on the table.

"No catch; you know that. You know about this necklace and there's no catch." Bella replied. "I want your word Klaus."

"How can you trust it?" Klaus asked condescendingly.

"No matter what, even when you kept me for a year you always kept your word. That's your one weakness; when you give your word you follow through." Bella replied.

"Very well," Klaus said stood up, walked over to Bella and took her hand, "I, Klaus, give you my daughter, Isabella, my word that I will cure your lover, Damon, from his wolf bite if you remove that necklace and join me."

Bella stood up, reached up the necklace clasped and said, "We have a deal." And she released it.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Elena was lying with Damon when Katherine walked in.

"How cozy," Katherine said, "And here I thought you two were faithful." She looked at Damon, "Well one of you at least."

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked, standing up.

"I owed Damon." Katherine said and walked to Damon. "Open up." she said showing him a vial.

"What is that?" Elena asked, grabbing Katherine's hand.

"Klaus' blood." Katherine replied.

"Bella," Damon said.

"Yep," Katherine said, "She gave herself up for you. Guess she isn't the cold-hearted bitch she wanted us all to believe. She was stupid to get attached."

Damon drank the vial and Katherine headed for the door, but stopped.

"You know Elena, it's okay to love them both….I did." Katherine said.

"I would never do that to Bella." Elena hissed.

"Well now she is out of the way and so is Stefan, so you can sample Damon." Katherine replied smirking.

"Stefan?" Elena whispered.

"He's a ripper again." Katherine said and she disappeared.

Elena turned to Damon.

"Damon what's going on?" she asked. "Tell me!"

"What Bella said would happen." Damon said and walked to the window looking out it, praying that what she promised would happen.

**A/N: Alright all my lovely readers here you are the last actual chapter, but don't worry there will be an epilogue and myself and Dark-Supernatural-Angel have a huge surprise for all of you. Now the epilogue is going to take a little bit since the surprise we have planned takes a bit to get ready, but I promise it will be well worth it. Now you will have to read the author note in the epilogue to find out the surprise. Now on the epilogue I DO NOT WANT YOU TO REVIEW UNTIL YOU SEE THE SURPRISE! This is very important, but I will explain more in the a/n of the epilogue. **

**Now I know this chapter took some time getting out, but here's the deal I didn't like how it was written in the first place and so I deleted the original version and decided to start fresh, but I decided write when I got to red river, nm where I am at right now vacationing (if you ever get the chance I recommend this place; it's amazing, gorgeous, peaceful, and the sights of the mountains are breath taking.) I think that doing what I did gave life and heart to this chapter. **

**Now to my lovely betas AllyDLV and Dark-Supernatural-Angel; you girls rock and I love ya both for all the hard work you put in on this story. I encourage all of you to go read their stories which are amazing!**

**REVIEWS WILL MAKE MY VACATION EVEN MORE WONDERFUL SINCE THE JEEP RENTAL PLACES HERE ARE STILL CLOSED SO I CAN'T GO UP TO GOOSE LAKE WHICH IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL SIGHT I HAVE SEEN SO FAR. BUT REVIEW WILL MAKE UP FOR THAT **


	25. Epilogue

**A/N: Okay everyone I know it's been a while and I have good reason for why there have been no updates which you will see at the end of this epilogue so make sure to read my last A/N for this story. Without further ado…**

**EPILOGUE**

"Anything?" Jenna asked Bonnie.

"I can't find anything," she said and looked at Damon and Elena, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Elena said.

Damon walked out of the room into the cool crisp air. For weeks they searched, but found no trace of Stefan or Bella. He had even attempted to track down Lucy, but every lead was a bust. He called Angela, but she refused to help and Bella's father Charlie was unreachable. Bonnie's latest spell attempt was their final one and it had failed as did all the others.

"We'll find them." Elena said quietly.

Damon had not noticed her follow him out, "It's over they both are in his clutches now."

"Damon don't say that." Elena said, "We will get them back."

"How Elena?" Damon asked harshly, "Tell me how we can stop my brother who is a RIPPER and Bella who is his daughter?"

"We can't give up." Elena said, "I can't lose Stefan and you can't lose Bella." Elena placed her hand on his arm, "I don't know what the plan is, but I do know we have to try and never stop. You know they wouldn't want us to stop."

Damon sighed heavily, nodded his head and followed Elena back into the house.

A dark lit condo in New York City; a door opens revealing a tall young man with green eyes and brown hair. Tall and handsome describes him, but there something else as well….dark. It's in the way he walks, but mostly it's what's in his eyes.

"Did you have to make such a mess?" A girl ask coming in right behind him.

He smiles and grabs her arm, "Admit it you liked it."

The girl coyly smiles, "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't you'll never know."

He blurs and pins her to the wall her hands above her head, "I have ways of making you tell." He says and licks her neck.

She flips them and pins him to the wall, "Come now Stefan I know this game; you're brother and I played it and I won so what makes you think you can beat me?"

Stefan smiles and pushes her back and then takes her to the couch pinning her down on it, "Because Isabella, Damon has nothing on me; I am after all a ripper." he said whispering the last two words in her ear.

They lean towards one another; their lips almost touch when the door opens again.

"What do we have here?" a man with a crisp European accent asks.

"Just playing a game," Stefan says and stands up, "Your daughter seems to like them."

Klaus smiles, "That she does."

Bella stands up as well, "Nothing wrong with games when you're bored." She replied and smirks at Stefan whose eyes burn into hers.

"Well don't fret my dear," Klaus says and strokes his daughter's cheek, "I have something to get you both out of your boredom."

"Do tell," Stefan says leaning against the wall.

"I think it's time to take a trip." Klaus says.

"Where to?" Bella asks

"How about Mystic Falls?" Klaus asks. "I believe there is much fun to be had there."

Stefan and Bella look at one another; their eyes burning with a darkness that has no end. Their souls are black bound to the beasts within themselves that has been set free.

"Sounds like fun." Bella says walking over to Stefan.

He snakes his arm around her waist and pulls her close, "I couldn't agree more." He responds.

**A/N: Okay don't hate me just yet. There is a reason for my insanity and it is also the reason this epilogue has been delayed. **

**MY WONDERFUL Beta Dark-Supernatural-Angel made a trailer for this story. YES THAT IS THE HUGE SURPRISE. I didn't want to post until the trailer was done and today it was finished. She did an amazing job and I have the link for you, but first let me say this;**

**She did a wonderful job and I ask you to let her know how wonderful she did so either comment on YouTube or PM or thank her in the review. **

**To clarify after a discussion we both agree to have someone other than Kristen Stewart play Bella in the trailer. In reality for how I wrote Bella there are no action clips of Kristen and my Bella is older so we both agreed on using Jessica Alba from her days in Dark Angel. **

**Finally I beg you all to watch the trailer and then review for me please. And I mean watch the entire 4 mins and 7secs because there is a surprise in the trailer that I have decided to do for all of you since how I left the story.**

**Thank you all for reading, favoriting, reviewing, and alerting. Thank you to my beta Dark-Supernatural-Angel for all your hard work because I don't know what I would do without you and I hope you all enjoyed the story.**

**Link to the video and if it doesn't work type in VD/Twi Fanfic Crossover and look for the uploader as UnknownQueen.**

**Link: .com/watch?v=cHi9wPVu6oM**


	26. ATTENTION

A/N: ATTENTION! The sequel is up and it is called Buried Secrets 2: Blood. Go check it out!


End file.
